Lost in her Future
by Neftis
Summary: Una doceañera Hinata después de un mal día despiera sobresaltada con su cuerpo de dieciséis años! y nada más ni nada menos que al lado de su amor, Naruto Uzumaki, DESNUDO!Comienzo segunda temporada! Spoilers!
1. Prólogo

**Buenas!!! aquí teneis el prólogo de una historia naruhina, espero que os guste y disfruteis de la lectura tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo**

**Este fic tendrá aventuras, suspense, romance, acción y por supuesto en un futuro habrá lemon, garantizado :3**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**PRÓLOGO**

Hoy fue un mal día para ella. Estaba apoyada en un lado de la ventana mirando con aire distraído el paisaje gris del jardín. En lo alto, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones de color ceniciento que presagiaban tormenta. A lo lejos oyó el fragor de un trueno.

Era curioso como el estado tiempo coincidía plenamente con sus sentimientos, hoy era un día deprimente y apagado y ella se sentía igual de deprimente.

Se acercó al tocador que tenía al lado de la cama y se miró en el espejo. En el reflejo aparecía una chiquilla de unos doce años de tez pálida, demasiado pálida para su gusto, ya que parecía que estuviera enferma. Vio sus ojos blanquecinos, melancólicos y tristes, y su pelo corto de un color negro sombrío que palidecía aún más su rostro dándole un aire fantasmagórico.

Si hubiera una palabra concreta para definirse ella hubiera elegido ésta: Patética

Se dejó caer en la cama apesadumbrada, se abrazó al cojín toda hecha un ovillo y profirió un lastimero sollozo.

Todo era culpa suya. El fracaso de la misión, el enfado de su padre… Y todo por ser demasiado débil.

Todo empezó con normalidad, se reunió por la mañana con su maestra Kurenai y con sus compañeros, Kiba y Shino, a la hora de siempre preparada de hacer la misión que les había encomendado la maestra Hokage.

La misión era sencilla, solo debían de proteger a un famoso comerciante en una larga travesía hasta el pueblo más cercano, el problema es que el camino estaba lleno de ladrones de muy mala calaña, pero nada peligrosos para un grupo de ninjas bien entrenados…o eso creía ella.

Ella debía de proteger al mercader y su mercancía a toda costa mientras que su maestra y sus compañeros inspeccionaban la zona. A los primeros minutos estaba atenta a cualquier indicio de ataque pero al paso del tiempo se empezó a confiar y su mente empezó a volar la imaginación. En todas esas fantasías aparecía ella enormemente feliz al lado de un cierto rubio, se imaginó su dulce sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos azules que la miraban con amor y cariño, solamente a ella.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien que la vigilaba entre los matorrales. En cuestión de un segundo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar un enemigo apareció de golpe y le lanzó un arma que contenía un poderoso gas somnífero. Ella cayó desmayada al instante.

Al despertarse vio con horror que se habían llevado toda la mercancía y el mercader estaba tendido al suelo gravemente herido, Kurenai estaba a su lado encargándose de los primeros auxilios mientras Shino inspeccionaba lo poco que quedaba de la mercadería. Kiba en cambio estaba frente a ella y la miraba con el rostro desencajado de rabia.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué ha pasado Hinata!?¡Debías de haber protegido al mercader!¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

-Y-yo..l-lo siento, Kiba, yo…- Hinata no sabía que decir

-¿¡Qué lo sientes!?¿¡Te crees que todo se arregla pidiendo perdón!?¡Esta vez la has fastidiado¡Hemos fracasado por tu culp..

-¡Kiba es suficiente!- le cortó Kurenai enfadada, miró a Hinata por un momento con expresión grave, la chica bajó el rostro avergonzada.- Volvamos a la villa, este hombre necesita intervención médica enseguida.

Kiba refunfuñó y dio una patada con furia a una piedra

-¡Vamos Akamaru!- Ordenó irritado. El perro lanzó un ladrido de contestación y le siguió.

Shino se quedó mirando un rato a una compungida Hinata y al poco tiempo se fue sin decir nada.

Estirada en la cama con la vista fija en el techo Hinata se sentía miserable, aún recordaba la mirada de su mentora, sus ojos rojizos la miraron con profunda decepción. Hubiera preferido que la hubiera sermoneado o que la hubiera gritado por su incompetencia, pero esa mirada desencantada le sintió como un balde de agua fría. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Y pensar que lo peor aún no había pasado…

Deprimida por su fracaso decidió ir por el mediodía a la zona de entrenamiento, necesitaba hacer ejercicio, cualquier cosa para poder olvidarse de su frustración y de la culpa que le carcomía por dentro. Pero antes de llegar oyó unos sonoros jadeos, sin saber porqué se acercó cautelosamente y cual fue su sorpresa al ver, tendido al suelo completamente agotado, con el torso desnudo, al chico que le impedía conciliar el sueño desde hacía tiempo.

Ella vio con fascinación su pelo rubio que se le pegaba al rostro a causa del calor, su pecho, perlado de sudor, subía y bajaba compasadamente mientras respiraba fuertemente. Ella se quedó paralizada escondida tras un árbol, incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno, sus ojos miraban encantados a la figura atlética del rubio, en un segundo que le pareció una eternidad le pareció que el universo solo existía dos cosas: ella y él.  
En ese momento se olvidó de todo, de su fracaso en la misión, de su carácter débil y apagado, de su falta de valor…y se acercó a él, dispuesta a declararse, a confesar sus sentimientos sin temor al posible rechazo.

-¡Naruto!- Al oír esa voz Hinata se escondió rápidamente entre las malezas. Atisbó a lo lejos a una chica pelirosa que llevaba una larga camiseta roja que se acercaba al chico rubio. Era Sakura Haruno.

-¡Ohhh Sakura-chan!- Naruto se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la pelirosa mas contento que unas pascuas- ¿¡Qué haces aquí¿Has venido a pedirme una cita? jejeje

-No seas idiota Naruto- le lanzó una mirada de furia pero Hinata vio que se había ruborizado. – Kakashi me ha dicho que te avise que esta tarde debemos de quedar a la hora de siempre.

-¿A la hora que solemos llegar nosotros o dos horas después que es cuando suele llegar él?

-¡Y yo qué se!-Refunfuño la pelirosa- ¡Bueno yo me voy ya!- Dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba del rubio. Hinata esperaba que se fuera. Si Naruto se quedaba otra vez solo quizás ella volvería tener el valor de antes y podría declarase…

-¡Espera Sakura!- La pelirosa paró en seco y miró con curiosidad al rubio. Naruto se puso rojo de golpe y titubeó – B-bueno ya que es la hora de comer…Esto..¿No te gustaría ir al Ichikaru conmigo¡Invito yo!

El corazón de Hinata se paralizó al oír aquello. ¡Naruto estaba invitando a salir a Sakura!. ¡Cómo deseaba que esa misma pregunta la realizara a ella! Notó una sensación desagradable que le subía en el pecho y una rabia afloraba su cuerpo el cual empezó a temblar. Eran celos.  
Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura rechazara la petición.

Sakura miró por unos instantes el rostro del rubio que estaba completamente nervioso y dijo con una sonrisa:

-De acuerdo.

Naruto sonrió de absoluta felicidad.

Hinata se asió aún con más fuerza al cojín mientras notaba unas lágrimas silenciosas caían en su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de los lastimeros sollozos que producía.

Afuera el Sol ya había desaparecido dejando tras de sí una densa oscuridad. Su habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la lamparilla de su escritorio. Hinata se quedó mirando distraídamente las formas de las sombras que formaba cada objeto.

No la quería, Naruto no la quería y lo más seguro es que no la querrá nunca. Ella no es como Sakura, no es guapa, no es inteligente, no tenía esos hermosos ojos verdes… Era fea y tonta, una sosa como él le había dicho una vez. No podía compararse a la pelirosa, debía resignarse, ella era una débil y no se merecía a alguien tan brillante como Naruto.  
Una angustia le aplastó el pecho y un quejumbroso gemido afloró de sus labios.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue después de la hora de cenar. Su padre la había llamado a que se presentara en el dojo de entrenamiento del la mansión Hyuuga. Ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Su padre quería que luchara contra él y ella acabaría como siempre, tirada en el suelo de madera con los músculos adoloridos, completamente abatida. Y así fue.  
Su padre con un suspiro que denotaba una profunda decepción se fue con paso decidido hacia la salida de la sala pero antes de irse dijo:

-Me han dicho que la misión ha fallado por tu culpa

Hinata se quedó petrificada del miedo, quería decir algo con que excusarse, cualquier cosa, pero su garganta era incapaz de hacer cualquier sonido. Así que bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Su padre la miró fijamente.

-Eres un fracaso- y se fue

El destello de un rayo llenó la habitación de una luz blanquecina seguido por el sonido retumbante de un trueno. Hinata notó como el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana humedecía de golpe y oyó el incesante repiqueteo de la lluvia. Parecía como si el cielo llorara con ella.

Se sentía desgraciada, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desdichada como ahora.  
Todo por su culpa, ya lo dijo su padre, era un fracaso. La mirada decepcionada de su maestra le decía lo mismo: que era un fracaso. ¿Y cómo Naruto se iba a fijar en una inútil como ella? Era imposible ¿Qué futuro le esperaba a ella? Si no servía de nada.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras en su mente seguía auto compadeciéndose a sí misma, su corazón le dolía fuertemente mientras pensaba en lo infeliz que era ¿Este dolor duraría para siempre? Se preguntó con angustia ¿Conseguiría ser feliz en el futuro o por el contrario seria más desdichada? Ojala pudiera ver aunque sea por unos instantes como sería su vida dentro de unos años.

Y con ese último pensamiento se hundió en la oscuridad de su corazón.

Tic …tac.. .tic… tac… tic… tac …tic …tac… tic… tac… tic… tac …tic… tac

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se vio sorprendida por una intensa luz que le daba a la cara, algo bastante extraño ya que normalmente en su habitación la luz del amanecer no solía alumbrar tan fuerte ya que el Sol daba al otro lado de la mansión.

Tic …tac.. .tic… tac

¿De dónde procedía ese sonido? Si ella tenía un reloj analógico…se frotó los ojos fuertemente y se dio cuenta de algo que antes no se había fijado: esa no era su habitación.

Era una habitación pequeña con las paredes pintadas de azul claro, había pocos muebles, todos sencillos y de mala calidad. Y sobretodo era una habitación muy desordenada, vio que en el suelo había esparcido prendas de ropa por aquí y por allá.

¿Qué sitio era ése¿Dónde estaba? Con un sentimiento de temor se incorporó de la cama y al caer la sábana blanca que le tapaba el torso se fijó con sorpresa que estaba completamente desnuda. ¿Pero qué…?

Con gran nerviosismo paso su mano por el pelo. ¿Qué¿Cómo es posible¡Tenía el pelo largo¿Le habría crecido tanto en una noche? Pero, es imposible… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

Entonces a su lado oyó un sonoro murmullo y notó que alguien se movía. Hinata se paralizó, había alguien con ella en la cama. Giró la cabeza lentamente con aprensión y vio algo que la dejó completamente sin aliento.

Al lado suyo dormía profundamente un muchacho esbelto de dieciséis años, sus cabellos de un impresionante rubio caían de forma desordenada en su frente, en su rostro tres marcas adornaban sus mejillas. La sábana blanca tapaba su esbelto cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, estaba totalmente desnudo.

Era Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡¡¡Buenas a todos!!! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo que espero que os guste :3**

**Antes de nada quiero agradecer aquellas personas que me han enviado reviews, me han hecho muy feliz y me dan ánimos para escribir, aunque de momento ya tengo 14 capítulos escritos los iré poniendo uno por semana como mucho, así que este es bastante largo ya que mi mente imaginativa intenta dar lo mejor de sí.**

**Y bueno después de la charla ahora vamos a por lo importante, el fic, que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

En un segundo que parecía una eternidad fue incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno, notó como sus músculos no le respondían mientras que sus ojos grises miraban atónitos a la figura del chico que yacía en su lado.

Su corazón que se había paralizado en un momento a causa de la sorpresa empezó a bombear cada vez con más fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar. 

No puede ser, pensó Hinata aún sorprendida, esto es un sueño, uno de sus muchos sueños en que aparecía ella con Naruto, los dos paseando a la luz de la luna, los dos cenando en un romántico restaurante…Pero Hinata notó que este sueño era diferente a los demás, era más nítido… 

Con vacilación acercó sus dedos temblorosos al cuerpo del muchacho, estaba segura que cuando su mano tocase al chico éste se evaporaría en el aire. Pero no fue así. El corazón de Hinata dio una sacudida de la emoción al notar, con el simple roce de sus dedos, la piel cálida y tersa del rubio. Y se dio cuenta al instante que no era un sueño. Sino que era real. Muy real. 

Notó que la vista se le nublaba. Con una mano temblorosa tocó su frente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba confundida y necesitaba despejarse como fuera. 

Con un movimiento cuidadoso se levantó de la cama. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo y sintió el aire helado de la habitación que le erizaba el vello de la piel. Con un movimiento brusco se abrazó a su cuerpo desnudo dándose calor mientras miraba la ropa tendida en el suelo de forma desordenada. Se fijó que había una chaqueta de un color azul marino y violeta con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga. Su ropa. Y junto a ella había prendas de color naranja butano, el color preferido de Naruto. 

No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para saber que había sucedido aquella noche en esa habitación…

Hinata notó como su cara se ruborizada ante aquel pensamiento.

"Tranquila Hinata, no pienses en eso o te vas a desmayar."

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras cogía su ropa y se vestía con movimientos torpes. Salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Se encontró en un hogareño comedor, bastante pequeño pero ideal para un par de personas, donde en el centro había una pequeña mesa de roble cuadrangular con una cesta de frutas al medio. 

Hinata se acercó a todas las puertas y abrió una por una con nerviosismo hasta que encontró el baño. Y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió el grifo del agua y mojó su rostro un par de veces. Con la cara empapada miró al espejo que tenía enfrente y vio algo que la dejó pasmada. 

Se vio a sí misma, pero era diferente. Tenía el pelo largo, las facciones de la cara eran más maduras, era como si de golpe hubiera crecido unos cuantos años. Aún era una adolescente pero para nada se parecía a la niña que fue ayer.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Cómo había crecido de golpe? ¿Y que hacía en la casa de Naruto? Confundida de tantas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza salió del baño apurada. Se fijó que en una de las paredes del comedor había un calendario en el cual salía una chica despampanante en bikini. Cuando vio la fecha del calendario un torrente de emociones inundó a Hinata.

¡Cuatro años! ¡Había pasado cuatro años! ¿¡Había viajado en el tiempo mientras dormía!? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Pero si eso es imposible! No podía ser… 

Hinata se sentía abrumada incapaz de saber que hacer, notó como le temblaban las piernas y se sentó en una silla, completamente angustiada. Se sobresaltó al oír una voz. 

-¿Hinata, ya estas despierta?- Era Naruto que se acercaba hacia ella soñoliento, frotándose fuertemente los ojos. Hinata suspiró de alivio al ver que al menos llevaba unos pantalones cortos anaranjados puestos. – Vaya, veo que estás vestida. 

Hinata advirtió que lo dijo con un tono de decepción. 

-Umm, e-esto…es que no tenía sueño… y…- Hinata estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que no sabía realmente que decir a Naruto ya que casi nunca había hablado con él. "Bueno, rectifico, cuando tenía doce años no hablaba casi nunca con él", se corrigió Hinata. 

-¿Oh, tienes hambre?- aventuró el rubio- ¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡Te haré un desayuno que te vas a chupar los dedos! 

-E-esto.. N-naruto-kun no es necesario que te molestes, yo…

-¡Insisto Hinata, eres mi invitada!- Y se dirigió a la cocina. Hinata oyó a lo lejos el fuerte sonido de cacerolas mientras oía al rubio que tatareaba contento una canción. Hinata sonrió, le gustaba ver a Naruto feliz… 

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, que a la kunoichi se les hicieron eternos, el muchacho rubio volvió con dos platos llenos de beicon y huevos. Hinata se fijó que las lonchas de beicon eran de color negro carbón y olían a requemado, y el huevo frito estaba completamente deshecho y tenía el aspecto de una masa deforme.

Naruto empezó a engullir la comida de forma ruidosa mientras Hinata miraba el plato de forma abstraída. Sus piernas temblaban y frotaba sus manos de forma nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?¿Qué debía decir en ese momento? 

-¿No te gusta? Lo he hecho muy hecho que es como te gusta a ti- dijo Naruto con un trozo de beicon quemado en la boca- Aunque quizás me he pasado un poco y está demasiado hecho, lo siento, no soy muy bueno cocinando..- Miró el plato con aire apesadumbrado. 

-¡N-no, no, N-naruto-kun! – Hinata, nerviosa, empezó a comer el beicon negro con rapidez- ¡E-esta muy b-bueno!- Mintió a la vez que se formaba una mueca de asco en su rostro.

Intentó tragar la masa pastosa de su boca pero tubo tan mala suerte que se atragantó y empezó a toser. Naruto rió. 

-¡Mira que eres mala mintiendo!- sonrió el chico mientras le pasaba a la pelinegra un vaso de agua. - ¡Aunque tienes razón! ¡Esto está incomible, puajj!- Y dicho esto tiró el resto del desayuno en la papelera mientras hacía una mueca de asco muy exagerada. 

Hinata empezó a reír con una risa clara y sincera. No sabía porqué todos los nervios que sentía anteriormente habían desaparecido sin razón aparente, y por primera vez, en toda la mañana, se sintió a gusto y tranquila. Se ruborizó de golpe al notar que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa cálida y tierna. 

-Me alegro de que estés de buen humor.- Dijo el chico mirándola cálidamente. De pronto, no obstante, se le agravó la mirada y dijo en tono preocupado: -¿Has pensado ya lo qué quieres hacer? 

Hinata le miró sin comprender. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Qué debería responder? ¿Debería decirle la verdad y decir que ella ayer se durmió en su cama a la edad de doce años, que se despertó con dieciséis y por lo tanto no recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado en cuatro años? ¡Seguro que piensa que está loca! Como no sabía que decir hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Permanecer callada. 

- Hinata, yo…- Empezó a murmurar Naruto de forma inaudible- Se que quizás es demasiado pronto para proponerte esto, pero…- El chico se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pensando en las palabras adecuadas- Me gustaría que te quedases a vivir aquí. 

Sus ojos azul cielo miraron con decisión a una sorprendida Hinata mientras sus manos agarraban fuertemente a las de ella. Hinata hizo el amago de decir algo pero, inundada por el desconcierto, no se atrevió y permaneció en silencio. 

- Hinata sé que son tu familia y sé que te horroriza decepcionarles, pero aunque sean de tu misma sangre eso no les da derecho a que te hagan daño- Hinata dirigió una mirada confundida al chico. No entendía nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver su familia con todo el asunto? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí? Notó como aumentaba la presión de las manos de Naruto- ¡Yo quiero protegerte Hinata! 

Entonces él se acerco a ella y con manos temblorosas acarició con ternura la mejilla de la chica. Hinata se le paralizó el corazón. Miró embelesada los ojos zafiro del chico, que brillaban con un destello anhelante, y vio que se acercaban más y más a su rostro. Sintió su cálido aliento en sus labios e inspiró su suave aroma. Instintivamente, ella cerró los ojos. 

PUM PUM 

-¿¡ Naruto, estás ahí!?- Chilló una voz desde el exterior. Naruto miró la puerta horrorizado. 

-Mierda, es Neji…- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Naruto agarró de una mano a Hinata y se la llevó al armario de la habitación- Quédate aquí, no permitiré que él te descubra- Dijo en un susurro. Después le dio un cálido beso en la frente- Te protegeré, te lo prometo…- Y cerró la puerta del armario. 

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero no os preocupéis ya que los demás serán más largos **

**¿Qué querrá Neji? ¿De qué o de quién debe proteger Naruto? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo **

**Dedicado a todos aquellos que me dieron ánimos, gracias a todos :**

**Reviews please **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aquí tenéis el capi 2!! Disfrutad de la lectura!! Y aviso que los próximos capítulos habrá spoilers y bastante gordos!!**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Rodeada de una densa oscuridad, Hinata sintió como una angustia carcomía en su pecho. Con vacilación sus manos temblorosas tocaron la madera pulida de la puerta y acercó su oído intentando escuchar algo. No podía usar el Byakugan ya que su primo lo notaría y según la reacción de Naruto ella debía esconderse de él. ¿Pero por qué¿Qué ocurría en su familia¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hinata apartó esos pensamientos cuando oyó muy débilmente la voz de Naruto.

Naruto abrió la puerta encontrándose así con un Neji Hyuuga que lo miraba de forma impasible, pero en el fondo de sus ojos blanquecinos pudo ver un atisbo de preocupación y angustia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el rubio de forma despreocupada. Debía de controlar sus sentimientos ya que Neji tenía la habilidad especial de saber cuando una persona mentía descaradamente.

-Naruto ¿Has visto a Hinata?

Muy propio del Hyuuga.-Pensó Naruto- Ir al grano directamente.

-No.- mintió- Hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Neji miró a los ojos azules del rubio como si intentara leer algo en ellos.

-Nada importante- Contestó el Hyuuga- Esta mañana no estaba en la mansión y pensé que estaría contigo.

-¿No está en casa de su sensei?

-No, ya fui a casa de kurenai pero ella me dijo que no sabe nada. Además conociendo a Hinata-sama seguro que no quería molestarla ya que ella está ocupada con el niño.

-Ya…

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos, que permanecieron callados mirando el suelo.

- Pues aquí no está- Dijo Naruto cortando así el tenso ambiente.- Además no se porque piensas que Hinata haya venido aquí. Ella y yo no tenemos mucha relación.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Neji con una mirada suspicaz- A mi me pareció que después del incidente con Akatsuki estabais más unidos.

-Que cosas dices Neji- Sonrió Naruto de forma forzada- es verdad que después de aquello mi relación con Hinata ha cambiado un poco, para mí es como una amiga más, le tengo cariño y…- Naruto calló. Se estaba explayando demasiado y eso no era conveniente, notó como el Hyuuga lo miraba con más interés.- B-bueno…¿Y porqué buscas a Hinata?- Preguntó de golpe para cambiar de tema.

-No la busco yo, la busca su padre.

Neji notó como ensombrecían los ojos zafiro del rubio. Se quedó callado un rato, dubitativo, hizo el amago de decir algo, pero no lo hizo, era como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas. Naruto esperó con nerviosismo a que el Hyuuga hablara. La verdad es que ya estaba cansado de esa conversación, como más rato se quedara con Neji, más oportunidades tendría éste de descubrir a Hinata. Abrió la boca para despedirse del Hyuuga pero éste le cortó.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu promesa?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Naruto extrañado

-La promesa que me hiciste en el torneo del examen de ascenso a chuunin, la que dijiste que cambiarias las directrices del clan Hyuuga si te convertías en Hokage.

En la mente de Naruto aparecieron de golpe los recuerdos del torneo. Sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza. La mirada de Neji se posó en los edificios vecinos de la ciudad como si mirara más allá de ellos.

-Ya no podemos esperar más.- Susurró débilmente- Esto ya se ha vuelto insostenible. No puedo más, pero no tengo más remedio que obedecer.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido con las palabras de Neji. La mirada del Hyuuga demostraba un gran sufrimiento y un gran pesar. Naruto no pudo decir nada, tenía la boca reseca y le costaba tragar. Pasó un minuto de silencio sin que uno de los dos se atreviera hablar.

- Yo ya he sufrido suficiente, pero ahora es el turno de Hinata- Dijo Neji – Le van a poner el sello a ella solo porque no cumple con los requisitos del clan…ni los de mi tío. La van a desplazar en la rama derivada y deberá someterse a los designios del líder de la familia.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Todo eso ya lo sabía ya que fue Hinata quien se lo explicó anoche llorando como una magdalena. Aún recordaba su figura delante de la puerta, despeinada y sucia de barro. Sus ojos blancos rojizos y las lágrimas de su rostro que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Pero lo que no entendía era porque Neji le estaba explicando eso si en teoría solo lo pueden saber los miembros principales del clan. ¿Qué buscaba¿Qué quería de él?

Neji no dijo nada, dio la espalda a Naruto y empezó a marcharse sin dar explicación.

-¿P-por qué me has contado todo esto?- Preguntó Naruto al pelinegro.

Neji se paró y sin mirar a Naruto dijo:

-Mientes muy mal Naruto.- Hizo una pausa de unos segundos que al rubio le pareció una eternidad- Protégela, por favor. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

Y se fue.

Agachada dentro del armario, con sus manos posadas en la puerta, Hinata temblaba y sollozaba. Lo había oído todo. Y ahora entendía la pregunta que le hizo Naruto. Pero lo que no comprendía era la decisión del clan. Sabía que no era fuerte, que no era un genio como su hermana pequeña, que su padre no le tenía mucha estima pero nunca había llegado a intuir que él, por decisión propia, la marcaría de por vida y la echaría de la rama principal. Ella siempre disculpaba a su padre por la forma que la trataba pensando que era un hombre severo, pero que todo lo hacía por su bien. Pero eso no era así, en realidad él la despreciaba.  
Con ese pensamiento Hinata empezó a llorar, y así la encontró Naruto al abrir la puerta del armario.

-Hinata…- Él se acercó a la desdichada chica y la abrazó con ternura.- No te preocupes Hinata, yo no te voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras le daba besos a sus mejillas húmedas por sus lágrimas y le susurraba en el oído palabras dulces de apoyo y de cariño. Poco a poco el cuerpo tenso de Hinata se tranquilizó y la muchacha dejó de sollozar. Naruto la siguió consolando hasta que notó que ella se quedó dormida.

Naruto la levantó con cuidado y se la llevó a su habitación. La posó en su cama y la tapó con las sábanas. El muchacho se quedó un rato mirándola embobado y acarició las mejillas de la pelinegra. Le dio un beso en la frente y dijo en un susurro:

-Te protegeré Hinata. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Y dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina y cogió la cesta de la compra con el pensamiento de ir al mercado para poder cocinar una buena comida para cuando ella despierte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi Hyuuga caminaba con paso lento en los pasillos de la gran mansión en dirección al despacho de su padre. Un criado perteneciente a la rama derivada le dijo que su padre requería su presencia de inmediato. Hanabi consciente de lo que ello significaba se fue sin demora ya que si llegaba tarde él podría enfadarse.

Llegó hasta una puerta hecha de una cara madera de caoba. Conteniendo la respiración llamó.

-Pasa.

Hanabi entró al despacho fingiendo seguridad intentando no demostrar a su padre su nerviosismo. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada ya que cada vez que la llamaba sentía como su estómago encogía del miedo. Siempre hizo todo lo necesario para complacer a su padre, y demostrar seguridad ante él era una de las formas de hacerlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, padre?

Su padre, Hiashi, ni siquiera la miró cuando dijo:

- Mañana será un día importante para ti. Deberás hacer las pruebas que te impongan el consejo del clan para que puedas ser el líder de la prestigiosa familia Hyuuga.

Hanabi se quedó atónita, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miró a su padre esperando alguna explicación. Como no dijo nada se aventuró a hablar.

- ¿E-esto no le corresponde a mi hermana?

-Hinata no está capacitada para esa posición. Tú eres más fuerte que ella así que serás tú la que ocuparas el cargo

-¿Y que va ser de ella?- Preguntó aunque ya se intuía la respuesta.

-Será desplazada a la rama derivada. Ella no vale como ninja. He llamado a unos familiares lejanos para que su hijo se case con ella. Su papel ahora es sólo perpetuar el clan.

Hanabi le miró con absoluta sorpresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto había acabado de hacer la compra y se dirigía a su casa impaciente por ver a Hinata y prepararle algo bueno para comer. En todo el trayecto se había preguntado que hacer con todo el asunto y pensó al final que lo más conveniente sería hablar con la vieja Hokage buscando consejo y apoyo. Seguro que ella sabrá hacer algo…

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo encima de la mesa la cesta. Se acercó con paso silencioso a su habitación cuidando de no despertar a Hinata. Pero cuando llegó vio algo que le paralizó de miedo

Hinata había desparecido.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Y con esto aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo¿Dónde habrá ido Hinata¿Podrá escapar de los planes de su padre? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Y sobretodo, muchas gracias por los reviews!! Gracias de todo corazón!!**

**Un besazo!!**

**Y fic con reviews es un fic feliz (esto lo leí por ahí XD)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aquí tenéis un capítulo más. Debo aviaros que a partir de ahora contendrá spoilers del manga y bastante gordos, como aparición de miembros de akatsuki que aún no aparecido en el anime.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura **

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Iluminada por el fuerte Sol del mediodía Hinata corría por las amplias calles de Konoha, abarrotadas de gente que paseaba, hablaba o iba hacer sus quehaceres, la ciudad en esa hora era un hervidero de vida y de animación, y era muy difícil pasar sin chocar con nadie.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Mira por donde andas!- Gritó enfadado un hombre corpulento

-¡L-lo siento!- Chilló una agotada Hinata sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar a unos apartamentos de color ceniciento. Subió con paso apresurado por unas escaleras de hierro hasta llegó al tercer piso y se dirigió a una puerta de color cobre. Con un deje desesperado la pelinegra empezó a llamar la puerta haciendo mucho ruido.

"Por favor, que esté aquí, por favor" suplicaba Hinata interiormente.

Estaba tan asustada que no se percató del llanto de un niño que sonaba en el interior y del sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Quién es? – Dijo una voz sin disimular un deje de fastidio.

-¡Soy yo, sensei!

Al abrir la puerta apareció una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, cubierto de vendajes. Su pelo era ondulado y de color negro azabache y sus ojos eran rojizos al igual que sus labios carmesíes.

-¿Hinata?- Preguntó sorprendida la mujer - ¿qué haces aquí? Hace un rato tu primo vino preguntando por ti.

-Kurenai-sensei, por favor necesito su ayuda, por favor, yo…- pero Hinata no pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas empezaron aflorar de sus ojos. 

Kurenai se quedó sin habla al ver como su alumna rompía a llorar. Hinata se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Su maestra la miró desconcertada y estrechó el cuerpo tembloroso de la pelinegra con ternura.

-Ven, entra en mi casa y cuéntame que te ocurre.

La guió hasta un amplio y luminoso comedor, en el cual había una grande mesa redonda y un cómodo sofá de color azulado. Hinata ya había estado muchas veces en casa de su mentora y le tranquilizó ver que no había cambiado en absoluto en cuatro años, hasta vio las plantas, ahora más crecidas, las cuales ella y su maestra cuidaban juntas.

La única diferencia que notó fue la presencia de juguetes por el suelo y la ubicación de una sillita de plástico cerca de la mesa. Entonces se percató que su maestra llevaba en brazos un bebé de mejillas sonrosadas que tomaba un biberón con avidez.

Hinata por un momento se quedó atónita mirando el niño y luego se acordó de una parte de la conversación de Neji y Naruto cuando éstos mencionaron a su mentora.

-E-este niño qué, quién…- Tartamudeó dubitativa mientras miraba con sorpresa el bebé que hacía el amago de acercarse a ella.

Kurenai la miró sin comprender

-Hinata… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te acuerdas de Asuma-chan?

Hinata la miró a los ojos con un deje de desesperación. Aún dudaba si debía de contarle a su maestra toda la verdad, pero ella era la única en que confiaba, su mentora siempre la había ayudado cuando tenía problemas, la animaba cuando estaba triste y la aconsejaba cuando tenía dudas. Sí, estaba decidido. Se lo iba a explicar todo. Respiró hondo y dijo en voz clara:

-Sensei no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos cuatro años.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Kurenai la miró atónita, sin poder comprender las palabras de su alumna. La pelinegra respiró hondo otra vez y pensando las palabras adecuadas dijo:

-¿Recuerda la misión del mercader? ¿Aquél que por mi culpa fracasamos? 

Kurenai, sin saber que responder, asintió. 

-Pues al dormir, en esa noche de hace cuatro años, yo…- Hizo una pasusa, Hinata se maldecía ya que no le salían las palabras- Al despertarme hoy…- Tragó saliva- me encontré durmiendo en casa de Naruto con el cuerpo de mi yo de dieciséis años.- Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar con más fuerza- ¡Yo soy la Hinata de hace cuatro años! ¡Yo ayer tenía doce años! ¡Ayer fue el día en que fracase en la misión!

Kurenai abrió los ojos de par en par, sus labios se abrieron de la sorpresa. Intentó decir algo a su alumna pero no podía. Hinata agarró las manos de Kurenai y con voz implorante dijo:

-¡Por favor sensei! ¡Debe explicarme que ha ocurrido en estos últimos años! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji se acercaba con paso armonioso a los jardines de la mansión Hyuuga. Saludó como siempre a los guardias y se sentó bajo la sombra de un fresno cavilando que debía decir a su tío. Estaba seguro que le sentaría mal que no hubiera encontrado a su hija y seguro que lo mandaría otra vez a buscarla. Pero lo peor de todo es que lo mas seguro es que aplicaría el sello como reprimenda, lo torturaría por no haber sido eficaz. Solo con pensar en ese estridente dolor en la cabeza sintió nauseas.

Miró hacia las puertas de la mansión y notó como los criados entraban y salían de forma apresurada descargando grandes paquetes y llevándoselos dentro de la mansión. Extrañado por esa actitud se acercó a uno de los criados.

-¿Por qué hay tanto revuelo aquí?- Preguntó

-Ah, señorito Neji-sama- Saludó el criado haciendo una reverencia- Estamos preparando todo lo necesario para la boda.

Neji lo miró confuso.

-¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

-La de la señorita Hinata-sama- Contestó el criado con una sonrisa amable- El señor quiere que tengamos todo preparado cuando el novio llegue dentro de dos días.

Neji se quedó atónito. Mierda esto no se lo esperaba. Sintió rabia hacia su tío, era un manipulador. "Debo decírselo a Naruto". Pensó. Y lleno de furia se fue de la mansión y se dirigió con rapidez a casa del ninja rubio. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto buscaba a Hinata por las calles con desesperación. El pensamiento de que los Hyuuga la hubiesen encontrado y la hubiesen sellado le consumía y le llenaba de angustia.

Ella, en poco tiempo, se había convertido si darse cuenta en una persona importante en su vida. Ahora entendía con más claridad esas palabras que dijo Iruka- sensei en el funeral del tercer Hokage: "Cuando el hilo nos une a una persona, nos une y punto, porque esa persona nos importa".

Naruto siempre ha valorado y protegido esos vínculos que tenía con las personas que más le importaban, y son gracias a esos vínculos los que no le permitieron rendirse después de la traición de Sasuke. Pero ahora se dio cuenta que hay vínculos que son más fuertes que otros, que no es lo mismo un vínculo de amistad que uno de amor. Él segundo era el más fuerte…y el más doloroso.

Naruto giró a una calle con rapidez y siguió corriendo hasta que le detuvo una voz. 

-¡Naruto, espera!

Era Sakura Haruno que se acercaba a él con las mejillas sonrosadas. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En lo alto de uno de los numerosos edificios dos extraños miraban con interés al joven rubio que circulaba por las concurridas calles. Los dos llevaban ropas negras decoradas con numerosas nubes rojas. Uno tenía el pelo rubio agarrado en una coleta y el otro llevaba una extraña máscara anaranjada donde había dibujada una espiral.

El rubio se acercó más al borde y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Allí lo tienes Tobi, ahora debemos de recurrir al plan.

-Esto, Deidara… ¿Seguro que lo tengo que hacer yo? Es que es el nueve colas, ya sabes, el más fuerte… ¿No debería capturarlo Itachi?

Deidara lo miró con fastidio 

-¡Esta vez no te escaqueas! ¡El jefe ha dicho que lo debías hacer tú!

-¡Eh, pero si yo ya traje a Sanbi!

-¡Y una mierda!¡si tu no hiciste nada!¡ Al final lo tuve que capturar yo!

-Aahh…Es verdad.

Deidara miró a su compañero con mirada asesina. Cada vez echaba más de menos a Sasori . Comparado con Tobi, Sasori era un currante y siempre cumplía con su deber. Pero el enmascarado no, cuando le asignaron que debía atrapar al tres colas lo único que hizo fue chillar como una nena y largarse por patas. Y las otras dos misiones más de lo mismo. El rubio ya se estaba cansando.

-Ufff, pero éste no fue el que venció a Kakuzu? – Se quejó Tobi- ¡¡Y por poco casi mata a Zetsu!! No se…creo que paso de la misión. 

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡¿Para que coño te has unido en Akatsuki si no quieres cumplir las misiones?!

-Eh, yo no digo que no quiera cumplirlas, solo que me den las facilitas… 

Deidara intentó tranquilizarse. Si esto seguía así mataría a su compañero metiéndole una bomba-ave en el culo.

-Mira…si sigues al pie de la letra el plan del jefe, seguro que lo tendrás más fácil.

-¿¡Eehh!?¡Pero si ese plan es muy ruin! –Se quejó el enmascarado-¡No es de mi estilo!

-¡Me importa un carajo si no es de tu estilo!- Chilló Deidara impacientándose- ¡Lo haces y punto! ¡Y como vea que te escaqueas esta vez no voy a tener piedad de ti!

Y de la nada el rubio hizo aparecer un pájaro de color amarillo claro y se montó en él. 

-Y recuerda…Ésta es tu última oportunidad- Y dicho esto el ave partió volando hacia el horizonte.

-Vale, vale, no es para ponerse así…- Murmuró el enmascarando rascándose la cabeza.

Miró por un momento con atención al chico de las nueve colas que en ese momento se encontraba con una chica de pelo rosa. El viento aullaba en lo alto del edificio y hacía ondear su capa negra. 

-Lo siento chico- susurró- vamos hacerte sufrir un poco más.

Y desapareció en las sombras.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí aparece Deidara ya que cuando escribí éste capítulo aún no habia pasado lo de su lucha con Sasuke , por eso aquí aún va salir para el contento de fans del rubio akatsuki **

**Me despido y gracias x los reviews me animan muchísimo a escribir **

**Gracias y coments plis!!!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Aquí está el capi cuatro del fic, perdón por la tardanza!! óò Disfrutad de la lectura!!!!**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Naruto vio como Sakura se acercaba a él con paso apresurado. La chica se detuvo al fin a su lado mientras boqueaba ruidosamente. Unas perlas sudor cubría su frente y sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el calor y el cansancio. Naruto esperaba de forma impaciente a que ella tomara el aire y empezara a hablar.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- preguntó ella mientras se secaba con el dorso de la mano el sudor de su cara.

-Por ahí.- Respondió el rubio secamente. La preocupación por Hinata no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad y eso hizo que el rubio respondiera de forma fría y borde. La kunoichi lo notó. 

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sakura mirando extrañada al rubio.

-Nada- dijo él rotundamente. Al ver la cara de preocupación de la pelirosa se sintió culpable. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo- No, nada, Sakura, sólo que hoy no me encuentro muy bien…- Admitió – Bueno, ¿Qué querías, Sakura-chan?

La muchacha como si hubiera recordado de golpe lo que debía hacer dijo:

-Tsunade-sama te llama. Dice que quiere hablar contigo de algo importante. 

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Naruto fastidiado. Él no tenía tiempo de ver a la vieja debía de encontrar a Hinata antes que los Hyuuga.- Dile que no puedo. Iré más tarde a verla.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Debes de verla de inmediato!¡Es una orden!- exclamó ella irritada.

-Pues dile que ahora mismo no puedo- Replicó el rubio de malas maneras- Si quiere que haga una misión dile que busque a otro. ¡Yo ahora estoy ocupado! 

Sakura rechinó los dientes y con una rabia desmesurada golpeó sin previo aviso a la cara del muchacho. Éste por la fuerza del impulso sobrevoló un buen trecho hasta que chocó contra una pared. La pelirosa se acercó amenazadoramente al rubio semiinconsciente y le cogió por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡IDIOTA!- Chilló ésta mientras zarandeaba violentamente al chico- ¡Es una orden de la Hokage, no puedes negarte!¿¡Te enteras!? ¡Ve ahora mismo o te llevo yo de un puñetazo!- Amenazó. 

Naruto suspiró mientras frotaba su mejilla amoratada. Él sabía de sobras que la kunoichi aplicaría sus amenazas si éste se negaba otra vez. No tenía elección debía de ver a la vieja. De pronto tuvo una idea. Ir a ver a la Hokage era justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Le explicaría a ella todo el asunto de los Hyuuga para que ella interfiriera y dejaran libre a Hinata. Ya tenía intención de explicárselo a la vieja pero no tenía aún el consentimiento de Hinata. Ahora era el momento apropiado. Era una situación desesperada y por tanto necesitaba medidas desesperadas.

-¡Tienes razón Sakura-chan!- Exclamó con el rostro radiante- ¡Como futuro Hokage debo de cumplir mi deber como ninja!

-¿Eh? 

Sakura le miró atónita. No entendía el cambio repentino del rubio, en un momento parecía hastiado y ahora se le iluminaba la cara. Naruto empezaba ya a dirigirse hacia la central.

-¡Naruto!- Le paró la pelirosada. El muchacho la miró interrogante- Ella me dijo que te esperaría en el monumento de los Hokages.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuuga estaba ordenando todo el papeleo que tenía desparramado por la mesa. En estos días él estaba muy ocupado en organizar la boda de Hinata y también debía de preparar las pruebas de Hanabi para que ascendiera como líder de la familia.  
Estaba leyendo unos contratos con suma diligencia cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo con voz monótona.

-Hiashi-sama- Dijo un hombre alto de pelo negro. Sus ojos eran blancos y llevaba el símbolo del clan Hyuuga.- Llevo una noticia de sus familiares. Es sobre el prometido de Hinata-sama.

Hiashi le miró con aire severo mientras dejaba una carta en la mesa desordenada del líder. El Hyuuga la cogió y la abrió con presteza y sacó una hoja de papel de color sepia. Estuvo leyendo en silencio con el rostro impasible mientras que el mensajero le miraba sin saber que hacer.

-Maldita sea- murmuró el líder con fastidio mientras apretaba la carta con fuerza. El mensajero lo miraba sorprendido por la extraña actitud de su señor. 

Esto desbarajustaba sus planes. Debía de pensar algo rápido para solucionar el problema que se había planteado.  
Se quedó un rato pensando con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido hasta que se dirigió al mensajero que esperaba de forma incómoda.

-Quiero que me traigas a Neji ahora.- Dijo imperante.

-Sí, señor- Y despareció en una nube de polvo.

Hiashi miró otra vez la carta de color sepia con aire pensativo. Había encontrado pronto una solución al problema.

"Ya esta solucionado"-Pensó con alivio

De pronto vio algo que le captó el interés. Se acercó con paso rápido a la ventana del despacho y la abrió de par en par. Sus ojos blancos escrutaban el colorido paisaje de los jardines acechando algo. Oyó un crujido y vio como unos arbustos cercanos se movían. De allí apareció una ardilla que empezó a corretear por los jardines buscando frutos secos para comer.  
Hiashi dio un suspiro, cerró la ventana y se dirigió a hacer sus quehaceres.

Entre los mismos arbustos donde salio la ardilla, entre las sombras estaba Tobi, que esperaba con atención a que el Hyuuga se alejara de la ventana.

-Uffff, por poco me pillan.-Murmuró éste cuando vio al líder del clan yéndose del despacho. 

Se quedó un rato entre los matorrales esperando la mejor oportunidad de salir de los dominios del clan Hyuuga. Las cosas ya empezaban mal en su misión. Ya le costó horrores entrar a la mansión con la estrecha vigilancia que había y hubo un par de veces que estuvieron a punto de descubrirle. ¿Y todo para qué? Para nada. Ya que la chica del byakugan no estaba y sin ella no podía pasar al plan B. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a la sede de Akatsuki con las manos vacías? No, mejor no. Esta vez su jefe no sería condesciende con él y fijo que Deidara le mataría. Debía de cumplir la misión como fuera.

Cuando vio que estaba el camino despejado salió de allí como alma perseguida por el diablo. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji había ido a casa de Naruto pero se decepcionó al ver que no había nadie en casa. Buscó por toda la villa al rubio pero no le encontró. Fue a todos los sitios en que el chico solía ir pero por desgracia no le halló en ningún lugar.  
Ahora se dirigía hacia el comedor de la mansión Hyuuga donde le esperaba su tío, a su lado estaba el mensajero que le avisó que el líder requería su presencia. Éste paró al llegar a la puerta tradicional japonés e hizo un ademán para que el joven entrara.

Neji vio a su tío que estaba sentado de forma ceremoniosa en un gran tatami mientras tomaba tranquilamente un té. El pelinegro se quedó quieto delante de él esperando a que Hiashi hablara.

-Siéntate- Le ordenó.

Neji se sentó en el cojín de color ébano y miró a los ojos blanquecinos de su tío. Pudo sentir como un nerviosismo le invadía el cuerpo y notó como la mano izquierda empezaba a temblar. Se mordió los labios esperando a que su tío no lo notara.

- He recibido una carta de los familiares del prometido de Hinata- Empezó a decir Hiashi. Neji no dijo nada.- Me han notificado que el pobre chico murió esta mañana a causa de un accidente.

Neji miró con sorpresa al rostro de su tío que bebía el té de forma impasible. Aunque sabía mal por el pobre chico por dentro sonrió de alivio. Ya no obligarían a su prima a casarse con un desconocido y quizás ella tenía la oportunidad de estar con Naruto. Desgraciadamente, Neji estaba tan feliz por ambos que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Vaya veo que la noticia te alegra.- Dijo su tío de forma seria. Neji borró la sonrisa de su rostro inmediatamente. – Me alegro que sonrías, eso quiere decir que tienes mucho aprecio por ella, no?

Neji no sabía que responder.

-La muerte del prometido de Hinata ha desordenado un poco mis planes- Continuó hablando Hiashi- Pero ya le he encontrado un substituto perfecto- Hiashi miraba a Neji a los ojos mientras hacía una mueca burlona- Creo que serás un buen marido para ella. 

-¿Qué?

-¿No te alegras esta vez Neji?- Dio un sorbo de té.

-E-esto es absurdo- Tartamudeó el joven incapaz aún de creerse las palabras de su tío.- S-si somos primos, eso sería incesto, y…

-¿Y qué? Antiguamente muchos miembros del clan se casaban entre sus familiares solo para perpetuar la pureza de la sangre de la familia y sobretodo para que el byakugan prevalezca de generación en generación.

-P-pero yo…

-¿No quieres a Hinata?

-¡La quiero pero solo como una hermana!- Chilló Neji abrumado- no la veo de esa forma, además yo…

-¿Tú qué?- Preguntó Hiashi amenazadoramente.

Neji lo miró dubitativo, el sudor le estaba empapando las manos. 

-Yo ya tengo una relación con mi compañera de equipo, Tenten…

-Déjala- dijo simplemente el líder del clan- Esa chica no te conviene.

-¡No! 

-Lo harás.

-¡No quiero dejarla!- Gritó Neji al borde de la desesperación.- ¡Y-ya estoy harto! ¡Estoy cansado de obedecer órdenes! ¡No voy hacerlo! ¡No voy a consentir que hagas con mi vida lo que te dé la gana!

De pronto Neji sintió un dolor punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza. Llevó sus manos a su dolorida frente. Notó como el sello le quemaba la cara. Empezó a chillar cada vez con más fuerza, rogando interiormente a que ese dolor cesara de una vez. Sintió el calor de sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Con una rapidez inusitada el dolor despareció y él se quedó tendido en el suelo respirando con dificultad notando como la sangre hervía en su cabeza.

Hiashi miró con despreció al chico tendido en el suelo.

-Te casarás con Hinata. Ese es tu deber.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, me animan a escribir y cuando más recibo más feliz me pongo **

**Gracias a todos y no olvidéis de comentar please, las críticas tanto constructivas son más k bienvenidas :3**

**Besazos!!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Aquí teneis el capítulo nº 5 de mi fic, y tb es el último de la primera parte, al final del capítulo haré un comentario muy importante, así que por favor leedlo ya que es fundamental para seguir los próximos capítulos**

**Gracias x los reviews de todo corazón y disfrutad de la lectura!!**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Las nubes, de colores rosáceos, ocres y grises, taparon en un instante el Sol anaranjado del atardecer. Tobi iba corriendo con una rapidez inusitada a través de las sombras que cada vez se hacían mas largas, producido por el descenso del astro solar. Pronto iba a anochecer y él aún no había encontrado a la chica del byakugan. La había buscado por toda la ciudad y no había hallado ningún rastro de ella. 

Había llegado a los campos de entrenamiento esperando encontrarla allí. Miró con atención el paisaje de su alrededor. Una ancha explanada se mostraba ante él, al fondo se hallaba un frondoso bosque y al medio del campo había tres gruesos troncos de madera tosca, muy cerca de ellos había un gran monumento de piedra en el cual encima se levantaba un mástil donde en lo alto ondeaba al viento una bandera con el símbolo de la villa. Era una lápida.

Tobi, cansado, se sentó encima de ella sin preocuparle que su acción fuera indecorosa. Debía de pensar que hacer. No había encontrado aún a la chica Hyuuga y dentro de poco vendría Deidara reclamándole que llevase a la chica a la guarida. Sólo con pensar la bronca que le metería ya le ponía los pelos de punta. No sería la primera vez que le tirara una bomba dispuesto a matarle. Y si se iba a la guarida sin ella entonces debería enfrentarse a la ira de su jefe. Un escalofrío recorrió en todo su cuerpo. Estaba claro, eso era peor que enfrentarse a una rabieta de Deidara.

Abstraído por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que un kunai se dirigía hacía él. Tobi la esquivó por los pelos, rasgándose un trozo de su ropa. Miró impasible el kunai clavado en el suelo y luego volvió la cara hacia el propietario de éste.  
Era un ninja enmascarado de pelo gris que leía un libro con mirada aburrida mientas que su mano derecha jugueteaba con un cuchillo. Era Kakashi Hatake.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que no os cansáis de perseguir a Naruto. – Dijo éste mirando al akatsuki, inalterable.- Tú debes ser uno de los dos Akatsukis que faltan, no me suena haber visto tu cara antes.

- Eeeeh, bueno, yo pasaba solamente por aquí dando un paseo, ya sabes- Dijo Tobi mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sus pies retrocedían en dirección al bosque- ¡Oh, pero mira que hora es! – Exclamó de pronto mirando su muñeca- Lo siento debo visitar a mi abuela, la pobre está muy enferma y soy su único pariente…- Se excusó. 

Pero antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer movimiento alguno. Kakashi apareció detrás del akatsuki blandiendo el cuchillo a su cuello.

-¡No tan rápido!- Dijo éste mirando amenazadoramente a su rival y apretando más el cuchillo a la carne. Tobi sintió la respiración acompasada del pelogris en su cogote mientras en su cuello recorría una gota de sangre- ¿Crees que te dejaría escapar así? 

Tobi notó como el rostro del enmascarado se acercaba a su oído y oyó que éste susurraba: 

-Dime. ¿Lo que queréis de Naruto es el kyuubi no?- Tobi no contestó. El aliento de Kakashi en su oído hacía poner los pelos de punta del moreno. - ¿qué es lo qué planeáis? – Continuó el pelogris- ¿qué queréis de un demonio como el kyuubi?

El akatsuki no contestó sino que empezó a reír, primero muy flojo, pero luego a carcajada limpia. Kakashi lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Y tu crees que yo te voy a responder a eso?- se burló Tobi- ¡No tienes tú fe, señor maníaco de las normas!

Y con una rapidez insólita, concentró todo su chakra en su mano derecha y golpeó con fuerza al pecho de un atónito Kakashi, que fue impulsado hacia los troncos del campo de entrenamiento.

En medio de una gran nube de polvo el pelogris se incorporó como pudo del suelo. Se había roto una costilla y notó que le costaba respirar. El golpe del akatsuki había concentrado mucha energía y si no se hubiese apartado lo suficiente lo más seguro es que ahora estaría muerto. Miró hacia el akatsuki pero vio que no estaba.

Con un movimiento veloz se alejó dos pasos antes de que Tobi atacara otra vez desde el cielo con una enorme rapidez. Una explosión atenazó la tierra cuando la mano negra de Tobi llena de chakra chocó contra el suelo de piedra. Kakashi se tapó el rostro impidiendo que la arena entrase a su ojo derecho.

"Maldita sea es demasiado rápido"- Pensó Kakashi- "No tengo elección, debo usar mi sharingan"

Levantó la bandana y mostró su ojo izquierdo a su enemigo. Tobi lo miró divertido.

-Es el sharingan- Murmuró- y por lo que veo tienes tres astas… se ve que le has hecho un buen uso de él. Me alegro.- Dijo Tobi con una extraña sinceridad. Kakashi lo miró extrañado- ¡Lástima que ahora debo de inutilizártelo!

Se abalanzó hacia el peligris arremetiéndole otra vez con su poderoso chakra. Con la ayuda del Sharingan Kakashi pudo predecir sus movimientos, pero por desgracia su enemigo también era capaz de ello. Y cogiéndole desprevenido le agarró por el cuello. Se habían girado las tornas.

- ¡No puede ser!¿¡Cómo has adivinado mis movimientos!? Incluso con mi Sharingan activado has podido…¿Qué eres tú?

-Lo siento, Kakashi. Yo no quería luchar, en el fondo soy un buen chico, no me guardes rencor… 

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?

-Sé bastantes cosas de ti, genio- Respondió Tobi- Por tu bien, te aconsejo que no interfieras en los planes de Akatsuki. Podrías salir muy mal parado. Y yo no quiero que te ocurra nada…

-¿¡Q-qué!? 

-Por favor- insistió el moreno con voz extrañadamente suplicante.

Pero antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir nada éste oyó un ruidoso bramido seguido por el sonido de un fuerte golpe. Se sorprendió al notar que el calor del cuerpo de su enemigo ya no estaba y vio como éste sobrevolaba hacia la otra punta de la llanura.  
A su lado estaba con pose desafiante, el maestro Gai.

-¡Atrás villano sin corazón!- Chilló Gai con ímpetu y emotividad.- ¡Quién debe vencer al ninja genio Kakashi soy yo, el maestro Gai, la bestia hermosa de Konoha! ¡No permitiré que un paleto como tú tenga ese privilegio antes que yo!

"Oh, no. Ya empieza otra vez con sus burradas"- Pensó el peligris mirando a su compañero cejudo con fastidio.

Tobi se levantó como si nada del golpe y miró con curiosidad al tipo vestido de verde. 

-¿Quién es este tío?

-¿¡Es que no conoces la leyenda del guerrero del tigre!?¿¡ La historia del ataque de la flor de loto!?- gritó el cejudo con emoción. De sus ojos empezaron salir lágrimas de nostalgia. Tobi miró al cejudo atónito.

-Pueees… No. –Respondió éste.

-¡Oh que insensible eres!- se frustró Gai.-¡Pero no importa porqué de éste combate conocerás el poder de mis puños!

Éste arremetió contra el Akatsuki dándole una poderosa patada, pero el moreno pudo esquivar a duras penas. Gai volvió a contraatacar pero tampoco consiguió éxito alguno. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba claro que Tobi era más rápido que el cejudo.

"Ahora es el momento de atacar"- pensó Kakashi desafiante.

Su mano izquierda agarró fuertemente a la derecha concentrando en ella todo el chakra que podía obtener de su cuerpo. En su mano apareció el destello luminoso de un relámpago. 

-¡CHIDORI! – Chilló con fuerza. Impulsó su cuerpo con toda su fuerza hacia el akatsuki, destruyendo toda la tierra que encontraba en su paso. El sonido de mil pájaros azotó en toda la llanura y el viento había dejado de soplar.

Tobi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Fue embestido por el golpe ante un sorprendido Gai que miraba a Kakashi con asombro. El peligris aplicando toda su fuerza en el golpe arrojó al moreno hasta que éste chocó contra la lápida. 

Un charco de sangre manchó la blanca tumba, tapando los numerosos nombres de valientes ninjas perecidos en batalla. Un trozo de la anaranjada máscara de Tobi se resquebrajó y calló al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Kakashi miró pasmado el ojo sharingan de su enemigo. Tobi con la boca manchada de sangre atisbó una triste sonrisa.

-N-no p-puede ser…

El cuerpo del peligris empezó a temblar mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirando la cara del akatsuki. El cielo se oscureció de golpe. La mano de Tobi estaba apoyada en la lápida justo encima de un nombre…Obito Uchiha. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade le esperaba al pie del monumento de los Hokages, impaciente, mirando un reloj de bolsillo. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que a su lado estaba el sennin Jiraiya, que miraba la montaña con un aire pensativo.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Chilló Naruto de forma alegre- ¡Hola Oba-chan! ¡Buenas erosennin!

El rubio esperó a que los dos se quejasen de sus motes como siempre lo hacían pero se sorprendió al ver en ellos dos una mirada severa y preocupada. 

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Tsunade de manera imperante- Sígueme quiero que veas algo.

Naruto miró extrañado a la Hokage confuso por la extraña actitud de ésta. Pero antes de que la kunoichi empezara a andar el rubio la detuvo. 

-Espera, antes quiero pedirte un favor- Dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade de forma seria a los ojos.

-Naruto, ahora no es el momento- Intervino Jiraiya.

-¡Para mí sí que lo es!- Exclamó Naruto de forma suplicante- Si no estáis dispuestos a escucharme yo no iré con vosotros al lugar donde queréis llevarme- Amenazó. 

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron un momento. Después observaron al ninja rubio que miraba a los dos sannin con decisión .La Hokage profirió un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien, tú ganas, cuéntame que ocurre.

Naruto le explicó todo lo relacionado con Hinata y el clan de los Hyuuga y lo que ellos querían hacerle a la chica. Cuando ya hubo acabado Tsunade se quedo un rato callada pensativa.

-¿Quieres mucho a esa chica, no?- Le preguntó al rubio.

-Más que a mi vida- Respondió éste lanzando una mirada intensa a los ojos de la Hokage. Jiraiya observó sorprendido a su alumno.

-Está bien, intentaré hacer algo- Prometió Tsunade con una sonrisa. A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos. Se abalanzó hacia la Hokage y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Gracias oba-chan!

-Ey, ey no te enganches tanto- Rió Tsunade mientras golpeaba maternalmente la espalda del muchacho.

El chico se separó y le dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Jiraiya se acercó por detrás a Tsunade y le susurró muy bajo al oído para que el gennin no lo escuchara:

-No creo que sea buena idea que interfieras en esto Tsunade. Los Hyuuga tienen el apoyo del Consejo y dudo mucho que cambien de parecer por una decisión altruista tuya.

-Bueno, ya pensaré algo…- Dijo Tsunade ya dando como zanjado el asunto. - ¡Vamos Naruto!

Los tres ninjas se dirigieron hacia la falda de la montaña de los Hokages, justo debajo de la cara del primer Hokage, el fundador de la villa de la Hoja. Tsunade se acercó a la dura roca y tanteó como si buscara algo. Naruto la miró con curiosidad.

Al fin Tsunade encontró el interruptor y pulsó con fuerza. A su izquierda se abrió una puerta.

-¡Genial un pasadizo secreto!- Gritó Naruto emocionado.

-Que infantil eres, pequeñajo- Sonrió Jiraiya pasándole la mano por el pelo revuelto del chico.

-Entremos – Ordenó la Hokage a los dos ninjas.

Entraron en un frío pasadizo en el cual unas angostas escaleras bajaban hacía la profundidad. La caverna estaba iluminada por unas enormes entorchas que desprendían una luz anaranjada titilante. Mientras los ninjas bajaban el eco de sus pasos resonaban fuertemente en todo el lugar. Naruto sintió un escalofrío que recorría por toda su espalda.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó el chico a los sannin. 

-Tsunade es mejor que empieces a explicarle al muchacho que hacemos aquí.- Aconsejó Jiraiya a la kunoichi. Ésta asintió.

-Hoy he encontrado un viejo archivo en la biblioteca del Hokage- empezó a explicar Tsunade- Es un informe escrito por nuestro maestro, el Tercer Hokage.

-¿El viejo Hokage?- Interrumpió Naruto sorprendido.

-Sí- Contesto ella- En ella nos habla de que hace 16 años en Konoha hubo un robo. No se sabe cual es la identidad del ladrón pero según una descripción de un testigo ocular se sabe que llevaba una túnica negra con un estampado de nubes rojas. 

-Akatsuki…-Susurró Naruto

-Exacto- Dijo Jiraiya- Y el Tercer Hokage para evitar el escándalo que podía producir ese robo ordenó que a todos los que conocían ese hecho lo guardasen como secreto y que si alguien se le escapaba la lengua los castigaría con una durísima pena.

-¿Y qué fue lo que robó? –Preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

-Ahora lo sabrás- Contestó Tsunade muy seria.

Llegaron por fin a la desembocadura de las escaleras donde se ubicaba una enorme sala circular. Era oscura y tétrica y en el fondo se levantaba un gran altar de piedra. Naruto observó que en el centro había cuatro cajas rectangulares. Se acercó a ellas y las miró con detenimiento. La dos primeras eran las más viejas y sucias y en ellas había dos caracteres japoneses, Sho, y Ni, respectivamente. La tercera era la más nueva de todas y en ella estaba dibujado el carácter San. La última tenía el kanji japonés Yon (四). 

-Esto es…- Empezó a decir Naruto.

-Sí, son los ataúdes de los Hokages- Dijo Jiraiya mirando al chico. 

Tsunade se acercó al cuarto ataúd y usando su fuerza intentó abrirla.

-¿¡Pero vieja, se ha vuelto loca!?- Chilló el rubio asustado acercándose hacia la Hokage. Jiraiya le detuvo.

Con un sobreesfuerzo final, Tsunade consiguió abrir la tapa del ataúd.

-Me lo temía…-Susurró ella. 

Naruto se acercó al ataúd y lo que vio en él le dejo de piedra.

-Pero si está vacía… 

-Al final lo que dice el informe es cierto- Dijo Jiraiya- Lo que el Akatsuki robó fue el cadáver del cuarto maestro Hokage.

Naruto miró sobrecogido a su maestro. En su mente empezaron a formularse miles de preguntas. Tragó saliva.

-¿P-pero qué quiere Akatsuki del cuerpo de Yondaime?

Tsunade miró al chico y luego a Jiraiya con pesar.

-No lo sé.- Respondió al fin 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai miraba con aire maternal a la muchacha que se encontraba estirada en el sofá, la pobre había estado llorando toda la tarde y ahora estaba agotada. Al principio le costó creer las palabras de su alumna, y normal, porque lo que explicaba era una auténtica locura. ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? La verdad es que eso sonaba muy inverosímil. Pero mientas Hinata se desfogaba con ella Kurenai vio a la niña tímida e insegura de hace cuatro años, y pensó que sí que podía haber ocurrido eso y empezó a confiar más en sus palabras. 

"No te preocupes Hinata, te convertirás en una kunoichi ejemplar" –Pensó mientras acariciaba con cariño el largo cabello de la chica- "Lo sé porque yo lo he visto" 

Hinata se incorporó del cómodo sofá y empezó a frotarse los ojos que estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Aún estaba confundida, pero el soltar todo a su sensei la había aliviado mucho. Ya estaba harta de lloriquear. Quería hacer algo, quería saber todo de su pasado, de cómo había llegado en esta crítica situación. 

Lanzó a su mentora una mirada decisiva y la cogió de las manos con fuerza. Kurenai se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de actitud de la muchacha.

Por favor, sensei, se lo suplico otra vez. Cuéntemelo todo, todo lo relacionado con mi padre y con Naruto.

Kurenai la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos un atisbo confianza y de valor. Sonrió orgullosa.

-Muy bien, te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_**IMPORTANTE: **_**A partir de ahora habrá la segunda temporada del fic, k será un enorme flashback que nos explicará como Naruto llegó a enamorase de Hinata , por lo tanto no será la Hinata del pasado, sino la Hinata del presente. En esta segunda parte es donde habrá el romanticismo y el lemon , además que aparecerán personajes spoilers del manga, como el grupo hebi, con Sasuke en cabeza.**

**La continuación de la primera parte será en la tercera temporada, por lo tanto si quereis saber mas de la pelea de Tobi vs Kakashi debereis esperar hasta que acabe la segunda temporada.**

**Buenos si hay alguna duda, no dudeis en preguntar que yo os responderé con mucho gusto **

**Nos vemos!! Y reviews por favor!!!!**

**Besazos!! **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Aquí está el capítulo 6 que da comienzo la segunda parte del fic, ahora todo lo que ocurre fue en un período anterior del comienzo y veremos como Naruto se fue dando cuenta de la presencia de Hinata. Cuidado porque existen muchos spoilers!!!**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

(Unos meses antes)

Ya había amanecido en Konoha y los pajaros, madrugadores como siempre, trinaban en sus nidos alimentando a sus polluelos. Un grupo de tres ninjas esperaban soñolientos a las grandes puertas de la villa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos harán esperar? –Bostezó Kiba semidormido mientras acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru.

-La Hokage dijo que vendría y que nos diría la misión que debemos cumplir- Dijo Shino con su seriedad de siempre.

-Espero que está misión valga la pena, ya estoy harto de hacer trabajos de mensajería o de proteger a mercaderes de los ladrones.

Hinata estaba apoyada en el árbol, absorta en sus pensamientos. Hacía ya varios días que había vuelto ver a Naruto, después de dos años y medio sin verle. Aún recordaba como se le paralizó el corazón al sentirle tan cerca, al ver sus preciosos ojos azules tan próximos a los de ella. Una inundación de sentimientos la abrumó en todo su ser que la dejó sin sentido. Se dio cuenta en ese día que lo que sentía por él era algo más fuerte que la admiración. Era un sentimiento que la confundía pero a la vez muy gratificante. Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar la figura varonil del chico. Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

Tsunade apareció al poco tiempo, y para alegría de Hinata, a su lado estaba Naruto.

-¿Naruto que haces aquí?- Preguntó Kiba al joven rubio.

-Eso me pregunto yo- Le contestó. Luego se dirigió a la Hokage y preguntó: -Tsunade-oba-chan ¿Dónde está los ninjas que me acompañaran en la búsqueda de Sasuke. 

-Los tienes delante- Sonrió Tsunade señalando al grupo ocho. Naruto los miró sorprendido. Hinata al escuchar la repuesta su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Búsqueda de Sasuke? ¿Otra vez?- Preguntó el ninja perro mirando alternativamente a la rubia Hokage y a Naruto.

-Sí. Vosotros sois el mejor grupo ninja dedicado al rastreo. Así que sois el grupo perfecto para realizar esta misión.- Miró a Naruto un momento- Así que tú irás con ellos. 

-¡Esperad!- Dijo una voz

Era Sakura Haruno seguida de Sai y Yamato. La pelirosa se dirigió hacia el grupo de ninjas y miró a los ojos de su maestra con decisión.

-Yo también voy.- Dijo imperante. Miró a Naruto- Recuerda nuestra promesa. Ya te dije que la próxima vez iría contigo. No pienso quedarme aquí. 

-Yo tampoco pienso quedarme aquí- Soltó Sai con la voz inalterable de siempre- Me interesa ver como acaba vuestra historia.

Los demás miraron extrañados al joven moreno. Tsunade dio un largo suspiro.

-Muy bien-Dijo- Podéis ir. Yo no os detendré.

Sai asintió y Sakura sonrió a su sensei y luego a Naruto que le devolvió la sonrisa. Hinata miraba las alegres expresiones de los dos ninjas algo apenada.

-Naruto, ven aquí un momento- Le llamó Yamato. El rubio confuso se dirigió al ex anbu, lejos de los demás para que no les oyeran.- Esta vez no podré acompañarte – Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico con aire protector- Por eso me gustaría pedirte algo…- Sus ojos miraron con seriedad a los ojos azules de Naruto.- Pase lo que pase no uses el poder del Kyubi.

Narutó miró a su sensei y asintió apesadumbrado con la cabeza. Yamato le dio una palmada amigable en la espalda.

La variopinta comitiva se dirigía hacia las grandes puertas de roble de la villa.

-Por cierto. ¿Quién va ser el líder?- Preguntó Sakura. 

-¡Pues yo, quien va ser! –Exclamó Kiba altanero. Akamaru ladró con entusiasmo.

-¿¡Tú!?¡Anda ya! ¡El líder voy a ser yo!- Gritó Naruto mirando rabioso al ninja perro.

-¿¡Desde cuando un gennin lidera a unos chunnin!?- Se burló Kiba haciendo una mueca. Naruto bajó la cabeza, deprimido.

-N-no te preocupes N-naruto-kun , y-yo creo que serías un buen líder- Animó Hinata al joven ninja mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-¡Hinata tú sí que me entiendes!- Sonrió el rubio mientras la cogía de las manos y empezaba a dar vueltas de alegría con ella.

-¿¡Podéis parar de una vez!?-Gritó Sakura con fastidio.

Yamato y Tsunade veían como se marchaba todo el grupo mientras discutían entre ellos por tonterías o elegían maneras ridículas de sortear al líder.

-¿Crees que van a salir de ésta?- Preguntó Yamato no muy confiado.

-Seguro.-Respondió Tsunade con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.- Confío plenamente en ellos.

Yamato miró sorprendido a la Hokage y luego sonrío, aliviado. Y miró por última vez como la extraña compañía se alejaba de la villa, guiados por la luz fulgurante del Sol de la mañana. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hacía ya horas que el Sol había desparecido de la cúpula celeste y la oscuridad inundaba ahora el paisaje de un frondoso y lóbrego bosque de pinos y abetos. La única luz que guiaba a los seres nocturnos del bosque era la que procedía de la luna y de las estrellas. Pero en esa noche había otra luz que rompía la quietud del monte y de todos aquellos que vivían en ella. Tres jóvenes forasteros descansaban en un pequeño claro al pie de un saliente. Estaban sentados alrededor de una acogedora hoguera amparándose de su luz y su calor protegiéndose así de un viento frío y húmedo. 

Sasuke miraba como las llamas consumían y devoraban la tosca madera. Sus ojos negros como el azabache, rasgados y de mirada que detonaba una abrumadora inteligencia observaban hechizados las lenguas de fuego que parecían que bailaran al son de la brisa nocturna.

Muy pronto cumpliría su venganza. Muchos años habían pasado ya desde el día que juró ante las ruinas de su hogar de que mataría la persona causante de su desgracia y sufrimiento…aunque ésta fuera su propio hermano. Sólo con el mero pensamiento de que por fin cumpliría su vendetta su corazón latía vigorosamente de júbilo y sus ojos negros brillaban con emoción contenida.

El viento acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Sus oídos captaban un sinfín de ruidos y susurros de los animales noctámbulos. Muy a lo lejos se oyó el ulular de una lechuza.

-Ufff. Menuda caminata. ¡Estoy agotado!- Se quejó Suigetsu apoyándose en su enorme espada.

-¿¡Cómo que cansado!?-Graznó Karin mientras se sujetaba los lentes- Por tu culpa nos hemos parado hoy como cinco veces. ¡Es imposible que estés cansado! 

-¡Maldita arpía!¿¡ porque no te metes en tus asuntos!?- Chilló el chico hastiado haciendo una mueca de desdén a su compañera.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme energúmeno!

-¡Déjame en paz, pesada! ¡Tus graznidos me dan dolor de cabeza! 

-¡¿Graznidos!?¡Te voy a dar! 

-¡Parad de una vez!- interrumpió Sasuke mirando seriamente a sus dos compañeros.- No paráis de hacer ruido y me molesta.

Suigetsu y Karin se quedaron callados y bajaron la mirada sin atreverse a enfrentarse a los ojos del Uchiha. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Karin se levantó, se sacó las gafas y se acercó al moreno.

-Sasuke-kun- llamó al muchacho con voz melosa- ¿has visto que luna tan bonita?- Aproximó su cuerpo al del Uchiha y acercó sus dedos al brazo del chico y empezó a acariciarle- ¿No te gustaría dar una vuelta por el bosque?- Acercó sus labios al rostro de Sasuke, tan cerca, que estaba apunto de rozar con su piel- ¿Los dos solos?

Karin continuaba acariciando de forma sensual el antebrazo del moreno mientas Suigetsu miraba la escena con una mueca de asco. Sasuke, impasible, apartó bruscamente a la muchacha. 

-No.- Respondió tajante

Karin no se amilanó

-Por favor…-Susurró al oído del Uchiha.

-He dicho que no- Dijo Sasuke inalterable- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Suigetsu?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Nunca saldría con ese bicho raro ni en mil años! 

-No te preocupes a mi no me interesa una tipa tan fea como tú.- Se burló Suigetsu cruelmente.

Karin se levantó de golpe y dio una bofetada al rostro del chico, que se convirtió en agua a causa del golpe. Luego ella se alejó de la hoguera y se adentró al bosque corriendo enfadada con los ojos llorosos.

Suigestu y Sasuke se quedaron un rato mirando hacia la dirección que se había dirigido la chica.

-Bah, que tía más rara- Dijo el chico agua mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en la roca- No se porque me tiene tanta manía.

Sasuke no dijo nada sino continuó mirando absorto la hoguera. Después de un rato preguntó a su compañero:

-¿Sabes dónde está Juugo?

-Ni idea. –Respondió – Seguro que estará por ahí perdido con uno de sus ataques psicóticos.

-Voy a buscarlo.

Y se fue hacia el lado contrario de donde se marchó su compañera en busca del cuarto miembro del equipo.

Caminó durante media hora por las profundidades de la floresta hasta que oyó a lo lejos el murmullo del agua. Llegó hasta un grandioso lago rodeado de múltiples cascadas que a la luz de la luna parecía que fueran fuentes de plata. Miles de hermosas flores blancas crecían en la orilla de la laguna rodeadas por el fulgor de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban entre sus pétalos recogiendo y bebiendo su néctar.

Más allá, en el centro del lago, el reflejo argentino del astro celeste brillaba con fuerza en sus aguas cristalinas, y justo allí, en el centro de ese reflejo, como si intentara acaparar esa luz, estaba Juugo con los brazos extendidos hacia la luna, sin que pareciera importarle que sus ropas se estuvieran mojando.

Sasuke acumuló chakra en sus pies y se dirigió andando encima del agua hacia su compañero. Vio que éste tenía los ojos cerrados dirigidos hacia el cielo estrellado. Su respiración era pausada y profunda, como si de un solo respiro pudiera almacenar los miles de olores y fragancias de lo más profundo de la naturaleza.  
Sasuke se quedó quieto observando al muchacho incapaz de interrumpir el acogedor ritual. Sabía muy bien que en esos momentos no era prudente molestarle. Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a volver donde estaban los demás hasta que la voz áspera de Juugo le detuvo.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el cielo. – Murmuró con un tono nostálgico.

Sasuke le miró por un momento, no sabiendo si le debía decir algo o quedarse callado. 

-Recuerdo que Kimimaro, cada vez que volvía del exterior después de una misión ordenada por Orochimaru, siempre me visitaba y me explicaba con sumo detalle todo lo que había visto en sus viajes- Continuó sumido en sus recuerdos- Sus misiones, los ninjas en que peleaba, la satisfacción que le producía al matarles… Pero nunca me explicaba la belleza de la luz de las estrellas, la tranquilidad que inspira la naturaleza, la sensación de frescura cuando el aire te acaricia la cara...- Su mano estaba extendida hacia la luna plateada como si intentara cogerla. Dio un largo suspiró- He estado tanto tiempo encerrado que ya me había olvidado de todas estas sensaciones…

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Juugo tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos desprendían una suma tristeza y amargura. Sasuke miró al chico y luego volvió su mirada hacia la luna.

-No te atormentes por el pasado. Ahora ya eres libre. Tienes un futuro por delante- Dijo Sasuke haciendo un pequeño intento de animarle.

-¿Libre? Yo no estoy tan seguro- Rió Juugo haciendo una mueca sarcástica.- He salido de una prisión de piedra pero mi auténtica celda está dentro de mi cabeza. No seré libre hasta que destruya el monstruo que habita en mi interior.

Sasuke no dijo nada sino que se quedo mirando al chico. En sus ojos, siempre fríos e inalterables, desprendieron inconscientemente esta vez un sentimiento de lástima.

-Te ayudaré a salir de esa cárcel.- Dijo al fin

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó Juugo sorprendido.- ¿Y cómo lo vas hacer?

-Aún no lo se. Pero cuando acabe con mi hermano te juro que te ayudaré a que acabes con tu sufrimiento. – Sasuke miró hacia las estrellas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Juugo lo miró atónito por unos momentos pero después, inundado por un sentimiento de esperanza, de sus labios brotó una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma.

De golpe, Sasuke lanzó un estridente alarido y agarró su cabeza con sus manos. Juugo se acercó a él preocupado. Miró alrededor, confuso. No sabía si debía quedarse con él o pedir ayuda a los demás. Pasó unos minutos hasta que los múltiples quejidos del Uchiha cesaron.

-¿E-estas bien?- Preguntó Juugo inquieto. Sasuke hizo el amago para que se apartara. - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada…-Dijo con dificultad. Levantó su rostro y Juugo se sorprendió al notar el instinto asesino que desprendía. Sus ojos, antes negros, ahora relucían en un fulgor rojo. Su Sharingan estaba activado.- Sólo es esa maldita serpiente que me está molestando de nuevo… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hacía ya varios días que el grupo había partido de la villa de la hoja. Llegaron a una pequeña aldea, oculta entre las montañas, y empezaron a almacenar más víveres para los días venideros. Todos se dirigieron hacia la plaza de central donde ese día abrían el mercado tradicional del pueblo.

-Cuando tengamos todo listo cruzaremos por las montañas y pasaremos por el camino que va hacia al norte, así acortaremos lo suficiente y llegaremos a la villa de la Nube en tan solo dos días- Dijo Shino mirando el mapa. Sai, Kiba, Naruto y Hinata asintieron a su líder.

-¡Ni hablar!-Exclamó Sakura de pronto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Los demás la miraron extrañados- Antes de salir de aquí me gustaría pasar por los baños termales. ¡Hace días que no me tomo un buen baño y me siento muy sucia!

-¡No tenemos tiempo Sakura-chan!- Dijo Naruto impaciente- ¿Y si Sasuke ya no está allí cuando lleguemos?

-Por media hora más o menos no creo que haya mucha diferencia- Sentenció Sakura. 

-Yo puedo estar más tiempo sin ducharme- Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eso es porque eres un guarro! Además…- Cogió a Hinata y la puso a su lado mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro- ¿No permitiréis que dos bellas damas como nosotras descuiden de su higiene personal?

-Yo no veo a ninguna bella dama- Dijo Kiba haciendo una mueca burlona. Desgraciadamente el chiste no le hizo gracia a la pelirosa que con un puñetazo certero envió a volar por los aires al ninja perruno. Lo demás se quedaron pasmados observando a un inconsciente Kiba el cual era jaleado por un preocupado Akamaru.

-¿Así que vamos a los baños, pues?- Rió Sakura con una risa cantarina. Los demás asintieron frenéticos incapaces de contradecir a la furiosa kunoichi.

Hinata se sumergió a las cálidas aguas termales tapada con solo una toalla blanca y suave. Los baños eran exteriores, rodeados de un boscaje verde y denso. Un gran muro hecho de bambú separaba el baño femenino del masculino. Una espesa neblina inundaba la superficie. 

La pelinegra vio que era la única que estaba allí. Sakura se había quedado en los vestuarios, mascullando palabras malsonantes ya que no encontraba su jabón.

Apoyó su cabeza en una roca llana y cerró los ojos disfrutando del placentero baño. Notó como sus músculos, antes tensos por el arduo viaje, se relajaban gracias al contacto con las aguas medicinales de la laguna. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando los miles de sonidos que colmaban en todo el lugar. El murmullo de las hojas, el trinar de los pájaros y…

-¡El último que se tire es un perro inválido!

-¡Te ganaré chucho!

Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos seguidos por un sonoro chapoteo. Hinata miró hacia el muro de bambú con un rubor en su rostro.

"Esas son las voces de Kiba y Naruto" – pensó Hinata.

Al otro lado de la pared de bambú estaban un alegre Naruto que nadaba y daba salpicones a un divertido Kiba. Shino y Sai estaban en el otro lado del baño, sentados tranquilamente viendo jugar a los dos inquietos ninjas. Akamaru estaba estirado en la orilla tomando una siesta.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí.-Dijo Shino a sus compañeros- Dentro de quince minutos nos vamos.

-Oye Shino…

-¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

-¿Por qué no te quitas las gafas? Se te van a mojar.

-No se las va a quitar- Interrumpió Kiba- Somos compañeros desde hace casi tres años y jamás le he visto sin las gafas puestas. 

-¿Nunca?- Preguntó Sai curioso

-¡Nunca! Ni siquiera cuando se va a dormir se las quita.

-¡Qué raro!- Dijo Sai- Así que nunca has visto los ojos de tu compañero.

-Pues no.

-¿No será porque…-Empezó a decir Naruto lanzando una mirada misteriosa a los dos ninjas- No tiene ojos?

Kiba empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras el moreno miraba a Naruto y después a un molesto Shino con curiosidad.

-¿Y entonces como puede ver?-Preguntó un ingenuo Sai

-¡Oh ya se!¡Quizás porque tiene ojos de mosca!- Soltó Kiba mofándose. Naruto empezó a reír con más fuerza que le empezó a doler los abdominales.

-¡O puede que tenga ocho ojos como las arañas!

Los dos inquietos ninjas se carcajearon a más no poder mientras Sai los miraba divertido. Shino por su parte, apretaba su mandíbula con furia contenida, mientras tensaban sus músculos.

-Me largo- Dijo Shino muy enfadado.

-Ey, ey. Que solo era una broma- Se disculpó Kiba saliendo del agua. Sai le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Anda. Tienes el pene del mismo tamaño que Naruto-kun.

-¿¡Otra vez hablando de penes Sai!? ¡Deja de decir esas cosas haces que tenga vergüenza ajena!- Chilló el rubio molesto. 

-¡Además! ¡No compares mi gran tranca con el diminuto pene de Naruto!-Soltó Kiba

-¡Eso!... ¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡Cómo que diminuto!? ¡Que sepas que mide más de veinte centímetros! 

-¿¡veinte centímetros!? ¡Y yo voy y me lo creo!¡ Lo tuyo no mide más de diez! 

-¡Claro que si!

-¿¡Acaso te la has medido!?

-¡No!¡Pero si quieres traigo el metro y lo comprobamos!

Mientras, al otro lado de la pared de bambú, una acalorada Hinata se apoyaba semidesmayada a la roca mientras un montón de sangre chorreaba de su nariz.

Sai empezó a ver como sus dos compañeros se peleaban ahora, dándose patadas y puñetazos.

-¡Oh! ¡Nunca he visto un combate en que los rivales están desnudos!- Exclamó Sai- ¿Nos apuntamos nosotros también, Shino-kun? 

-No.-Respondió tajante apartándose cada vez más de la pelea.

Naruto lanzó un puñetazo al ninja perruno que hizo que cayera al agua caliente. Kiba se levantó furioso arqueando sus manos mostrando sus garras. 

-¡Ya estoy harto!-Rugió- ¡Akamaru ven! 

Akamaru ladró y se dirigió al lado de su amo. El enorme perro se convirtió en un momento en el doble de Kiba. Los dos ninjas empezaron a girar hasta convertirse en un remolino entre los dos.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es un dos contra uno!¡Tramposo!- Gritó Naruto alarmado. 

-¡GATSÛGA!- Gritó Kiba.

Perro y amo se dirigieron juntos hacia su contrincante dándole un fuerte golpe. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivarle y por la fuerza de la colisión fue enviado hacia el muro de bambú, con tan mala suerte que lo atravesó.

-¡Ja!¡Chúpate esa!- Se burló Kiba al rubio señalando al enorme agujero que había en la pared. Sai lo miraba distraído mientras Shino, negaba con la cabeza, enfadado por la actuación del ninja perruno.

Naruto a duras penas salió del agua y logró incorporarse.

-Maldito chucho, esta vez se ha pasado -Masculló.

Calló al notar la presencia de alguien a su lado. Sus ojos azules se quedaron abiertos de par en par, mirando atónitos el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Y no de una mujer cualquiera, sino de Hinata ni más ni menos. La chica estaba en un completo estado de shock, sus ojos perlados le estaban mirando, pero parecía como si estuviera ida.

Naruto, instintivamente, posó la mirada en los enormes pechos de la chica y notó como la sangre bajaba de su nariz mientras su "amiguito" empezaba a despertar.

-¡Hinata! No encuentro mi jabón, me dejarás un poco del tuyo y… 

Sakura se quedó petrificada al ver la escena de una Hinata desnuda plantada ante un Naruto en cueros. Con una rabia inusitada corrió hacia el ninja rubio y le dio el golpe más fuerte que había dado en su vida.

-¡¡SHANNAROOOOO!!- Chilló histérica mientras enviaba, literalmente, a volar a Naruto.

Desde el agujero del muro un Sai curioso y un Kiba rojo como un tomate y sangrando por la nariz, miraban la escena sobrecogidos. Sakura dirigió una mirada asesina hacia los dos ninjas.

-¿¡Qué estáis mirando!?- Amenazó con el puño levantado. Sai y Kiba escaparon hacia los vestuarios, Kiba con el rostro inundado de miedo y Sai con una sonrisa en los labios. Shino hacía ya rato que se había ido.

Hinata sintió que las piernas empezaron a temblar y no le respondían. Cayó hacia atrás con un rubor en sus mejillas y la sangre saliendo de su respingada nariz. Sakura se acercó hacia la desmayada chica, asustada.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Respondee!

Mientras un inconsciente Naruto estaba tendido encima de las ramas de un árbol, totalmente desnudo, mientras la gente de la calle chillaban escandalizados y señalaban al pobre chico.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Agradecimientos: Para todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic desde el principio, o que lo han empezado a leer, gracias por sus reviews ya que me motivan mucho, Gracias de todo corazon!!!**

**Y muy pronto estará el capítulo 7!! Reviews please!!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer. Naruto no es mío, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto :3**

**Agradecimiento a todos los lectores que me enviaron reviews, gracias de verdad!! Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros.**

**Besazos!!**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La lluvia caía de forma torrencial entre las laderas de las montañas. Los rayos abatían la tierra desgarrando el cielo gris con un destello blanquecino y cegador. Dos figuras andaban por el fango del camino del bosque sin importarles el fuerte viento que les impedía moverse con normalidad. Los dos extraños llevaban unas túnicas negras estampadas con múltiples nubes rojas.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?- Preguntó el más alto de los dos. Llevaba una gran espada cubierta de vendajes.

Su compañero no se giró al responderle

-Ya te dije que no era necesario que vinieras- Le dijo con voz imperturbable.

-¿Y perderme la fiesta?-Rió Kisame- Ni hablar. Se que tu hermano va a por ti y con él va Suigetsu. Tengo una charla pendiente con él.- Empezó a carcajearse mientras acariciaba la hoja de su espada.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Susurró Itachi sin mirar a su compañero. 

Kisame dirigió una mueca burlona al Uchiha.

-Lo que no me esperaba de ti es que huyeras. Te he visto más nervioso desde que el jefe te dijo que tu hermano te perseguía. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo que cumpla su venganza?

-No estoy huyendo- Dijo Itachi mirando ahora al ninja tiburón. De sus labios brotó una sonrisa cruel.- Sólo que si voy a reencontrarme con él me gustaría que fuera en un lugar especial.

Kisame lo miró confuso. Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia las palabras del Uchiha y le siguió contento, ilusionado con las futuras batallas que iba a presenciar y que, por supuesto, él también participaría. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto corría feliz por la arena de una paradisíaca playa. Una hermosa puesta de Sol teñía el cielo, antes azul, con tonos rosados y anaranjados.  
Pudo ver, al otro lado de la playa, mojando sus delicados pies a las aguas frescas del mar, una preciosa Sakura, vestida con un corto vestido blanco, que ondeaba a la par de su cabello rosa.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- Gritó Naruto saludando feliz a la kunoichi. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y agitó la manó devolviéndole el saludo.

Cuando Naruto llegó hasta ella se abalanzó a su delicado cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente aspirando profundamente el dulce aroma de sus cabellos. 

-¿Querrás salir conmigo?- Preguntó el rubio aún abrazado a ella.

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun.

Naruto se quedó extrañado al escuchar la voz de ella. Ya que no era la voz altanera y fuerte de Sakura, sino era otra voz más floja y dulce. Se separó de ella y vio atónito que no era la pelirosa quien le sonreía sonrojada sino una despampanante Hinata que llevaba un biquini azulado, mostrando su piel suave y tersa iluminada por el fulgurante Sol rojizo.

-¿¡H-hinata!?

Ella apretó sus pechos hacia su torso desnudo y le empujó hacia la caliente arena. Naruto se vio estirado en la playa cerca de la orilla, hizo el amago de levantarse pero Hinata se lo impidió sentándose a horcajadas encima de él.

-¿¡Q-qué estas haciendo!?- Preguntó alarmado el rubio con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Quiero sentirte Naruto-kun…- Susurró sensualmente mientas con sus muslos apretaba su miembro, ahora erecto. El rubio dio un gemido mientras Hinata sonreía coqueta. – Naruto-kun, quiero sentirte dentro de mí…- Cogió la mano de un excitado Naruto y empezó a lamer eróticamente su dedo índice. El rubio miraba hechizado como ella pasaba su rosácea lengua entre sus dedos. Entonces ella bajó su mano y la posó en su pecho izquierdo- Hazme el amor, Naruto-kun- Pidió suplicante, apretando aún más sus muslos y acercando sus carnosos labios a los de él.- Por favor…- Pasó su lengua a la boca entreabierta del muchacho.

Naruto sentía como una oleada de calor le inundaba el cuerpo, sus ojos azules miraban absortos el cuerpo voluminoso y perfecto de la Hyuuga. Masajeó con una inusitada ansiedad el pecho de Hinata mientras su respiración iba rápida y entrecortada. La empujó con brío hacia la arena, cogiéndola de sus antebrazos impidiéndole escapar. Ahora era él quien estaba encima de ella y el sentimiento de que en ese momento era él el quien la dominaba hizo aumentar su apetito sexual.

Empezó a acariciar la suave piel de la pelinegra mientras ella gemía y resoplaba mordiéndose los labios de una forma sensual. La haría el amor. Eso es lo que deseaba, lo que pedía su cuerpo, y ella también lo quería. Era suya. La haría suya.

La besó con lujuria. Sintiendo su suave piel por el tacto de sus manos y sintiendo su dulce sabor al besarla. Su lengua recorría con impaciencia en su boca, saboreando su paladar. Minutos después sus labios se separaron desganados y miró a la cara sonrosada de su amante…Y se quedó helado del susto.

Debajo de él ya no se encontraba la sensual Hyuuga sino que era substituida por un contento Sai que sonreía caprichosamente al rubio

-¡Oh, Naruto-kun, que bien besas! 

-¡¡¡¡S-SAI!!!¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

-¿No te acuerdas? ¡Nos hemos casado!- Sonrió Sai abrazando de forma tierna a un aterrorizado rubio.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –Chilló histérico mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. 

-No, no es mentira- Dijo Sai con voz cantarina- ¿No ves que aun llevas el traje de novia?

Y era cierto, en ese momento Naruto llevaba un remilgado vestido blanco lleno de florecitas y lazos de color rosa pastel.

-¡Es imposible!¡No puede ser cierto!¡Yo no me he casado con éste imbécil!- Gritó mientras agarraba fuertemente su cabello. Parecía que en un momento u otro le daría un ataque de pánico.

Pero lo peor de todo es cuando aparecieron todos los demás, vestidos de gala, aplaudiendo contentos y felices felicitando a la pareja. No faltaba ningún ninja de Konoha en la celebración, incluso vio entre ellos el tercer Hokage que bailaba borracho junto con Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-¡Mi niño ya se ha hecho mayor!- Lloró Iruka mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Kakashi se acercó a él y le palmeó en el hombro.

¡Oooooh, divina juventud!- Chilló Gai-sensei abrazando a un lloroso Rock Lee- ¡Qué hermoso es el amor!

-¡Gai-senseii!¡Yo también quiero sentir ese amor!- Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes abrazando aún más a su maestro. Un deslumbrante Sol los iluminó en un fugaz momento. Por un momento parecía que se fueran a besar.

Naruto estaba petrificado mirando a toda la comitiva con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sai se acercó a él por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos. 

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-No seas tímido recuerda que somos novios- Sonrió coquetamente al rubio que lo miraba horrorizado. Guiñó un ojo- Ahora tu pene me pertenece.

Y dicho esto acercó sus labios a los de Naruto. El pobre rubio quería escapar pero desgraciadamente su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¡No!¡Por favor no lo hagas!-Chilló mientras veía como el pelinegro acercaba peligrosamente su boca hacia la suya- ¡NO LO HAGAS!¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Narutó se despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración era agitada mientras un sudor frío inundaba su rostro.

-¡Jolines, por fin te has despertado! ¡Duermes más que una marmota!- Le regañó Kiba que lo miraba acusador desde el orificio de la tienda de campaña. Naruto miró alrededor y vio que era el único que estaba dentro.-Estamos haciendo el desayuno. ¡Levántate ya o me como tu parte!- Y dicho esto se fue.

Naruto suspiró de alivio

"Menos mal, solo era una pesadilla"- Pensó Naruto con consuelo.

Se vistió y salió de la tienda de campaña. El aroma del pescado asado invadió sus sentidos. El estómago gruñó del hambre que tenía. Miró al cielo y vio que éste estaba nublado presagiando tormenta. Se acercó a Kiba, Sai y Shino que miraban como el pescado se cocía lentamente en la hoguera. Sakura y Hinata no estaban.

-Se te han pegado las sábanas Naruto-kun- Saludó Sai al rubio con una sonrisa.

Naruto, aún con el recuerdo de su pesadilla, lo miró reticente y se alejó lo más posible del pelinegro y se sentó al lado de Akamaru, que estaba dormido. Sai y los demás lo miraron confusos. 

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos al país de las nubes?- Preguntó Naruto haciendo caso omiso de las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros.

-Si todo va bien, esta tarde llegaremos a la frontera- respondió Shino. -Una vez allí Akamaru deberá de localizar el olor de Sasuke. Mis insectos inspeccionaran la zona y si estamos cerca de él Hinata usará el byakugan para poder saber el sitio exacto. 

-¡Espero que sea pronto, ya me estoy cansando de este viaje!- Exclamó Kiba con un deje de fastidio.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Shino y una sonrisa melancólica cruzó en sus labios. Pronto vería a Sasuke y quizás esta vez podría convencerle para que volviera a la villa. A decir verdad, echaba de menos a su amigo. A su mejor amigo, se corrigió Naruto.

Hinata y Sakura llegaron minutos después con un gran cesto de frutas silvestres.

-¡Aquí tenéis más comida!- dijo Sakura dando algunas frutas a Kiba y a Naruto. Hinata se acercó a Sai y le dio también una parte de su cesta.

-Muchas gracias, señorita tetasgrandes.

-¡Sai!¡Te dije mil veces que no pusieras motes groseros a la gente!- Chilló la pelirosa mirando con fastidio al ninja sonriente. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate.

-Pero si lo que digo es verdad, las tiene grandes, las ví en los baños termales.- Se quejó Sai, su mirada se dirigió al rubio que comía un poco de fruta- ¿A qué sí Naruto-kun? Tú estabas delante.

Naruto empezó a toser, totalmente rojo, mientras escondía su cara de los demás para que no vieran el hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz. Cada vez que se acordaba del incidente de los baños no podía mirar a Hinata sin que le apareciera en la mente la imagen de ella totalmente desnuda. Y encima el sueño de anoche con la pelinegra no lo ayudaba demasiado.

La cara de Sai apareció de golpe cerca de la suya. Su boca estaba cerca de la del rubio.

-Que rojo te has puesto- Rió. 

-¡Aléjate de mí, adicto a los penes!- Chilló el rubio alejándose del pelinegro como si de la peste se tratara.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Naruto-kun?

-Aléjateeee.

Y el rubio corrió y se metió en la tienda asustado ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sus ojos negros se posaron hacia el cielo nublado. Notó como las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro, refrescándole. En momentos así cuando se sentía en paz con el paisaje es cuando se sentía más vivo que nunca. Su capa negra ondeaba al son del viento, que aullaba con fuerza.

-¿Has averiguado ya dónde está?- Preguntó Sasuke a Karin que hacía el amago de concentrarse.

-Más o menos- Dijo ella- Está lejos por el norte. Tardaremos aún un par de días.

-¿¡Más lejos!?-Exclamó Suigetsu- ¡Ya me estoy cansando de tanta caminata!

-¡Si te quejas no vengas, kappa!- Se quejó ella mirando al ninja de agua.

-Pensaba que eras tú el que no venía con nosotros- Dijo él sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Es que mi camino coincide donde vais vosotros!- Se ruborizó Karin ajustándose las gafas.

-Sí, ya…

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando!?

-¡Basta los dos!- Gritó Sasuke mirándoles con reproche. Juugo miró a sus compañeros, inalterable. Cuando los dos ninjas se callaron Sasuke ordenó imperante.- Vayamos hacia el norte. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi y Kisame llegaron a un templo de arquitectura japonesa de tejados de color índigo. En sus grandes puertas de roble estaba el dibujo de un gran cuervo junto a un abanico de plumas. Itachi se acercó al portón y dio dos fuertes golpes. Estuvieron un rato largo esperando respuesta hasta que las puertas se abrieron lentamente. Un monje que llevaba un paraguas negro apareció al otro lado y los miró con desconfianza.

-¡Este templo no se permite visitas de extranjeros!- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Yo no soy un extranjero y tengo todo el derecho de entrar aquí- Contestó Itachi levantando la vista hacia el monje. Éste cuando vio los ojos rojos carmesí dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

-¡U-un Uchiha!- Tartamudeó. Miraba al pelinegro con absoluta sorpresa.-¡No puede ser!¡Pensaba que todos estaban muertos!

-Pues ya ves que no- Rió Kisame mostrando su espada amenazadoramente- Así que es mejor que nos dejes entrar a no ser que quieras morir…

-Kisame, basta.- Regañó al ninja tiburón mientras le lanzaba una sombría mirada de advertencia.

El monje tragó saliva y les dejó pasar. Un gran patio separaba la puerta del gran edificio señorial. En el centro se alzaba un gran ciprés que se alzaba con temeridad hacia el cielo gris. El monje los guió hacia el templo mirando de vez en cuando a los extraños de forma reticente.

Itachi miró las estatuas que protegían la entrada. Eran dos demonios de nariz larga y puntiaguda con alas, los dos llevaban una armadura de guerra. Uno llevaba un abanico, el otro tocaba una flauta. Eran unos Tengu.

-Qué estatuas más feas…-Soltó Kisame mirando con desagrado a las esculturas. Itachi hizo caso omiso del comentario.

Entraron hacia la sala principal del templo. Era enorme y cuadrangular. En las paredes se hallaban dibujos de los Tengu. Kisame se fijó que había una que aparecía un hermoso hombre rodeado de una luz que se aparecía ante una mujer de ojos blanquecinos, que miraban con adoración y amor al extraño.

El monje se quedó mirando los dos extraños. Incapaz de saber que hacer. Hacía años que le habían enseñado como actuar cuando llegara un Uchiha al templo, pero después de la desgracia del clan pensaba que ese día nunca llegaría.

Itachi se acercó con pasos ceremoniosos hacia el otro lado de la gran sala. Donde se hallaba una hermosa estatua de un hombre joven y pelo largo. Por su vestimenta parecía un guerrero y llevaba en su cinto una fina espada. Itachi miró a la figura con admiración, sus ojos brillaron de emoción contenida.

-Uchiha Madara- Susurró. 

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Bueno pos aquí está el capítulo siete, espero que os haya sido de vuestro agrado, a mi me hizo gracia hacer este capi, sobretodo en la parte del sueño de Naruto XDDD**

**Hasta otra y reviews please!!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, aunque ojalá lo fuera TT sería la más happy **

**Pareja principal: Naruhina y alguna más.**

**Perdón por la tardanza!! aquí tenéis el capi 8, disfrutad de la lectura:3**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Habían llegado a una ciudad de altos rascacielos los cuales se alzaban imponentes al cielo gris. Una lluvia torrencial acechaba a la gran ciudad y se podía oír el fuerte chasquido de las gotas al caer a las frías paredes de piedra. Naruto alzó la mirada hacia los soberbios edificios y una repentina emoción irradió en sus ojos. Sasuke estaba cerca, en esta ciudad y muy pronto le encontrarían. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

- Akamaru me dice que ya no puede sentir el olor de Sasuke- Dijo Kiba mirando a los demás. Naruto sintió como sus anteriores esperanzas se desvanecían de golpe.

-¿¡Cómo que no puede!? – Exclamó mirando a Kiba enfadado.

-¡Pues que no puede! La lluvia le impide seguir el rastro- Contestó él con fastidio.

-¡Tiene que poder!- El rubio se acercó al perro y le cogió de la cabeza y empezó a balancearlo- ¡Venga chucho! ¡No me falles ahora! ¡Debes oler a Sasuke, venga!

-¡Deja a Akamaru en paz!- Gritó Kiba alarmado mientras intentaba separar a Naruto del pobre animal que gemía compungido. 

-¡Parad de una vez los dos!- Ordenó Sakura mirando desafiantes a los dos ninjas mientras ponía sus manos en su caderas. Naruto soltó a Akamaru a regañadientes. 

- Esta lluvia es un inconveniente para la búsqueda- Dijo Shino mirando al cielo- Mis insectos no pueden trabajar con este tiempo. Pero al menos sabemos que Sasuke se encuentra en esta ciudad, si nos separamos sería más fácil encontrarle. 

-¡Muy bien! Si en tres horas nadie encuentra a Sasuke, nos reuniremos en éste lugar –Exclamó el rubio. Todos los demás asintieron y se separaron con paso veloz en busca del Uchiha. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por fin llegó a su destino. Era uno de los más altos edificios de la ciudad y en su entrada había dibujado un enorme kanji el cual significaba "fortuna". Dos enormes guardias estaban parados al lado de la grande puerta inmunes a la lluvia torrencial que caía. Era el gran banco central del país del rayo, lugar donde los más altos cargos del país confiaban sus fortunas. Pero no solamente tenían derecho poner su capital los nobles o políticos, sino también nombres importantes de la mafia guardaban allí grandes cantidades de dinero.

Gracias a la información que obtuvo averiguó que todas las ganancias de Akatsuki, y de Kakuzu en particular, estaban escondidas en una de las cámaras acorazadas del banco central. Pero no solamente guardaban allí todos sus ingresos, sino también escondían sellos de técnicas ocultas de importante poder aparte de armas de un gran valor, como tres espadas de tres de los siete espadachines de la niebla. Y eso era lo que deseaba Suigetsu.

Por desgracia no podría entrar a la cámara de la organización Akatsuki si no obtenía antes la clave para acceder en ella. Pero eso no era problema, ya que sabía dónde se hallaba tal combinación. Dirigió una última mirada al enorme edificio y se fue corriendo a un estrecho callejón. Estuvo andando durante diez minutos por el laberíntico barrio hasta que encontró un bar viejo y destartalado, unas luces de neón llamativas adornaban al pobre lugar. Suigetsu entró por la raída puerta dando tras de sí un sonoro portazo. Solamente había tres hombres y el barman que dirigieron una mirada feroz al recién llegado. El que parecía ser el jefe miró al ninja agua con sorpresa.

-¿¡Tú!? – Rugió mirando con furia al muchacho. Su rostro era moreno y una larga cicatriz cruzaba en su cara.

-Sí, yo- Saludó Suigetsu haciendo una mueca burlona. Los otros dos hombres se levantaron y alzaron sus katanas amenazadoramente.- Veo que aún no se os da bien dar la bienvenida.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Pensé que te habían matado! - Gritó el jefe mirando al joven con desconfianza.- Por lo que veo, desgraciadamente el rumor no era cierto

-Venga, venga. Seguro que me has echado de menos- Rió Suigetsu - ¿Cómo van las cosas ahora en la organización? – Preguntó. 

-Mejor desde que desapareciste- Soltó el jefe haciendo una mueca- Pero ahora los asuntos de la organización no son tu incumbencia.- Sus ojos castaños miraron a los ojos del ninja- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde has estado en todo éste tiempo?

- Por ahí, lo que haya hecho no te atañe- Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. El jefe lo miró en silencio y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

-Ya, seguro que te divertiste con Orochimaru. –se burló.

Suigetsu se abalanzó hacia el jefe con una inusitada rapidez. El hueco del filo de la espada rodeó el cuello del hombre que lo miraba aterrado y a la vez sorprendido. Los dos escoltas cayeron al suelo cubiertos de sangre. El barman se fue por la puerta trasera chillando asustado. Suigetsu lanzó una mirada helada al jefe.

-No vuelvas a repetir el nombre de ese desgraciado- Amenazó- Como ves ya no soy como el de antes, soy mucho más fuerte.- Apretó con más fuerza la espada, un hilo de sangre resbaló el cuello del asustado hombre- Ahora quiero que me digas la clave de la cámara acorazada de Akatsuki.

-¿Q-qué estás d-diciendo? Y-yo no tengo ni idea de qué me hablas- Tartamudeó.

-No mientas. Sé que tu te relacionabas con Kakuzu y sé que él te confió la clave- Empujó un poco más el filo de la espada. 

-¡E-está bien! ¡Está bien!¡Té lo diré! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto corría por las húmedas travesías en busca de su amigo y compañero. Cada vez que giraba o cruzaba una calle deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse con la figura regia y altanera del Uchiha. Pero siempre acababa decepcionado al no encontrar nada. A cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora las esperanzas de encontrar a Sasuke se desvanecían poco a poco hasta que una amarga desilusión le azotaba fuertemente en el pecho.

Con paso vacilante siguió andando por las vacías calles, su mirada estaba gacha y sus ojos humedecidos por la tristeza. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al cruzar una esquina chocó sin querer contra el cuerpo de alguien. 

-L-lo siento- Dijo una voz suave y dulce. Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Delante de él estaba la frágil figura de la Hyuuga tendida al suelo a causa del fuerte golpe. Su capucha ya no cubría su rostro y las gotas de lluvia empapaban su pelo negro.

-¿Hinata?

Hinata miró al rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras un tenue rubor inundaba sus mejillas.

-¡N-naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿H-has hallado una pista de Uchiha-san?- Se incorporó gracias a la ayuda del muchacho y como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

- No, no he encontrado nada- Respondió el rubio entristecido. Hinata al ver la mirada apenada del chico intentó animarle.

-N-no te preocupes, seguro que pronto le localizaremos, Uchiha-san volverá a Konoha y…

- No estoy muy seguro.- le cortó Naruto- Ésta es la tercera vez que voy en busca de Sasuke y seguramente volveré a fallar de nuevo. Otra vez no podré cumplir la promesa a Sakura-chan- Dio un largo y sonoro suspiro- Erosennin tenía razón, soy un idiota engreído. Debería de haberme olvidado de Sasuke hace tiempo.

-No digas eso Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata con voz firme. Sus ojos blancos miraban sin vacilación a los ojos azules del chico- No eres perfecto y muchas veces fracasas, pero yo…yo creo en ti. – El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó- Tu verdadera fuerza es la de seguir adelante, aunque te derroten o te humillen tú siempre te levantas con una sonrisa en la cara y a mi eso… me gusta mucho de ti.- Hinata notaba como le temblaban las piernas, temía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento pero una fuerza inusitada de su corazón la impulsaban a decir aquellas palabras con total sinceridad- Tú eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun y se que si te lo propones conseguirás que Sasuke vuelva contigo aunque él esté en el fin del mundo. Debes de tener más confianza en ti mismo.

El rubio la miró atónito, absorto en sus ojos grises que antes lo miraban con firmeza ahora volvían a bajar con vergüenza. Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un repentino rubor. Notó como su corazón latía con fuerza en su interior y suspiró aliviado de que el fuerte sonido de la lluvia impidiera a que ella se diera cuenta.

-Gracias Hinata- Le dijo mirándola con una mirada dulce y tierna- Lo has conseguido otra vez- Sonrió. 

-¿Eh? – Miró dubitativa al chico sin comprender sus palabras.

- Hace ya casi tres años tú me animaste antes de mi combate contra Neji en el examen Chunnin- Hinata se ruborizó al recordar ese día y asintió.- Ese día también estaba muy abatido pero tú conseguiste que volviera a creer en mí…Y hoy también.

Se acercó a la chica y la tapó con su capucha. Sacó un pañuelo seco de sus pantalones y empezó a secar la cara mojada de la Hyuuga que lo miraba hechizada.

-La verdad no se que haría sin ti- Rió feliz mientras acariciaba las suaves mejillas de la chica.- Y digo lo mismo que dije aquél día. Me gustan mucho las personas como tú.

Hinata notó como una sacudida de emociones inundaba en su corazón. Observó que todo su cuerpo temblaba, cada vez con más violentamente, un pensamiento cruzó en su mente. Ese era el momento, el día tan esperado por ella, su vigoroso corazón se lo decía. Se iba a declarar. Hoy iba a declarar sus sentimientos hacía él.

-N-Naruto-kun yo… - Notó que su boca estaba seca y sus labios temblaban. El corazón le latía impetuosamente en su pecho. Apretó fuertemente sus manos.- Y-yo…- No podía, no podía pronunciar esas palabras que tanto ansiaba decir.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- Preguntó el chico mirándola inquieto. Hinata tomó aire mientras lanzó una mirada intensa al rubio. Ella era valiente, podía hacerlo…

-¡Naruto-kun! La verdad es que yo te…

Un repentino chillido surgió de la oscuridad y obstruyó las palabras de la kunoichi. Naruto miró alrededor, alterado, con sus cinco sentidos en alerta, oyó otro grito pero éste era más débil. 

-¡Es por ahí!¡Vamos Hinata!

Hinata siguió al rubio con una mirada triste y decepcionada. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juugo paseaba por las tranquilas travesías en busca de información. Las calles estaban casi vacías, solo pasaban uno cuantos transeúntes que corrían hacia sus hogares en busca de un refugio de la fuerte tormenta. Él no entendía a la gente que se escondía de la lluvia ya que se perdían de la agradable sensación de sentir las gotas de agua bajar en su piel. Ojalá no hubiera estado tanto tiempo encerrado en esa celda, se había perdido muchas cosas interesantes en su vida. 

El grito de un niño hizo que se despertara de su ensoñación. Vio a un hombre rechoncho que apalizaba a su hijo que lloraba histérico intentado zafarse de los brazos gruesos de su padre mientras su mujer intentaba apartar, llorosa, al hombre de su hijo. Juugo al ver esa imagen un desagradable recuerdo inundó su mente.

_Un Juugo de seis años lloraba desconsolado mientras un hombre lo atizaba con una vara. El niño pedía clemencia y suplicaba que le dejase en paz. El hombre todavía más enfadado empezó a golpearle más salvajemente hasta que el niño se quedó tendido semiinconsciente. ___

_-¡Tienes suerte que no te mate, demonio!- Y le escupió en la cara. La sangre caía del rostro del chiquillo mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco hasta caer a la inconsciencia._

La rabia de aquél repentino recuerdo le alteró hasta tal punto que se le nubló la mente. Miró al hombre rechoncho pero él sólo veía al desgraciado que le apalizó cuando era niño. El sello le inundó en todo su cuerpo mientras sentía una fuerza sobrehumana emanaba de su interior. El odio le nubló el juicio. Con una rapidez inusitada se abalanzó hacia el padre maltratador. Lo agarró por el cuello apretándolo con fuerza, ahogándolo. El niño cayó al suelo. La madre profirió un chillido desgarrador.

-¡Malnacido!-Rugió Juugo con furia contenida. Su piel era de color amoratada y de su cabeza le brotaron dos grandes cuernos. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros. El hombre profirió un débil gemido. Alzó su mano derecha dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho- ¡Morirás! 

Su mano se arrojó al corazón del hombre pero antes de que pudiera matarle alguien se abalanzó hacia él y le dio un fuerte golpe que le impulsó hacia un lado. Se levantó a duras penas lanzando un bramido de furia y miró con odio al extraño que le había golpeado.

Era un muchacho de dieciséis años rubio de ojos azules, a su lado se hallaba una chica de pelo negro de unos ojos de un color blanquecino peculiar.

-¡Pelea con alguien de tu tamaño, engendro!- Rugió el rubio agarrando un kunai. La chica miraba alternativamente al chico y luego a Juugo. Éste profirió una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién debo de matar primero? ¿Al chico o a la chica? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke se hallaba a lo alto de un mirador observando las montañas que se hallaban cerca de la ciudad. Ya que Karin le había informado que su hermano se encontraba en esos grandes montes. Muy pronto cumpliría por fin su venganza. Una sonrisa cruel brotó en sus labios. La sensación de estar cerca del triunfo se le apoderó el alma, el deseo de cumplir su única obsesión lo consumía por dentro y la excitación lo embargaba. 

Un chasquido a su espalda le interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Miró hacia atrás con una mirada amenazante, dispuesto a luchar contra el intruso que le espiaba a hurtadillas.

-Sasuke…

Una kunoichi de dieciséis años miró al Uchiha con una mirada suplicante. Su pelo mojado caía en su rostro, las gotas de lluvia le bajaban en su rostro como si lágrimas se tratasen. Sus labios rosados temblaban de la emoción y el frío. 

Era Haruno Sakura. 

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**me encantaría agradecer a todos aquellos que me enviaron reviews, no sabéis la sensación de gratitud y alegria que provoca ver un review nuevo, es una forma de demostrar que la gente se lo lee y le ha gustado Por eso no olvideis de enviar reviews que me hacen muy feliz **

**Por eso, GRACIAS A TODOS y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Besazos!!!!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mine ni ha salido de mi mente imaginativa y fantasiosa ;;**

**Pareja: Naruhina!!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 9!! Disfrutad de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado en escribirlo **

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Karin andaba por las oscuras calles malhumorada e irritada. La lluvia caía aún con más fuerza empapando el pelo pelirrojo de la kunoichi y sus gafas, que ya era como la cuarta vez que tenía que secarlas con su ropa ya que interfería en su visión.

Al haberse ido Juugo y Suigetsu ella pensó que esa era la mejor ocasión para estar a solas con el Uchiha e intentar camelárselo. Pero no, al rato de irse los dos ninjas el moreno se apoyó en una pared y se puso a dormir. Karin apretó la mandíbula de la rabia que sentía. ¿Es que ese tío estaba ciego? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo guapa y sensual que era? Muchos hombres darían su brazo derecho solamente para que ella les dedicara su atención. Pero él no, el muchacho pasaba olímpicamente de ella, da igual lo que hiciera, ya había intentado toda clase de trucos para enamorar a Sasuke y ninguno servía, era como si el chico fuera hecho de piedra y no sintiera nada y eso la encolerizaba y a la vez la deprimía. 

Y encima, después de despertarse, la manda a que busque a Suigetsu y a Juugo. La kunoichi profirió un gruñido. ¿Por qué debía de hacer de recadera? Esos dos ya vendrían cuando quisieran ¿por qué tenía que buscarlos?¿Y por que precisamente ella? Ah claro, es gracias a su capacidad de encontrar a los ninjas gracias a su percepción de los chakras. ¡Venga va, como si fuera un radar andante! Estaba claro que Sasuke la estaba utilizando. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, o eso creía.

Y lo que más detestaba era encontrarse con Suigetsu. Buscar a Juugo no le importaba ya que el shinobi no le caía mal, pero el ninja agua la sacaba de quicio. No soportaba su risa burlesca, sus ojos que la miraban con mofa ni su nariz respingona. Todo él desprendía un aura de ironía y sarcasmo que la irritaba. Y lo peor de todo es que él parecía disfrutar cada vez más en molestarla. La verdad, no sabía que veía Sasuke en ese tipo, en su opinión era mejor que no él estuviera. 

Llegó hasta un bar destartalado y sucio con un cartel de vistosas luces de neón. Al ver el aspecto lamentable del lugar Karin frunció el ceño. ¿Se podía saber que hacía el kappa allí? Se preguntó enfadada. Sin ninguna vacilación abrió la puerta que profirió un sonoro chirrido y se quedó atónita ante la imagen que vio.

Tres hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo, muertos con sus cabezas separadas a bastantes metros de sus cuerpos. Katin miró el suelo y vio un montón de sangre que se esparcía bajo sus pies. Un olor nauseabundo le llegó a la nariz y se contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Suigetsu que buscaba algo entre los cadáveres con impaciencia. No parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Karin.

-¿¡Qué ha ocurrido aquí!?- Preguntó mirando con repugnancia los cuerpos de los muertos. Suigetsu no respondió. Karin lo miró con rabia- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Contéstame! 

-Esto no es asunto tuyo. –Replicó el ninja agua amenazadoramente.- Lárgate.

- ¡No me hables con ese tono!- Chilló molesta levantando el puño con indignación-¡Dime lo que estás tramando o sino hablaré con Sasuke de lo que sea que estés haciendo! 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Suigetsu se acercó a la kunoichi y la arrinconó contra la pared, apretándole con fuerza su garganta. Karin intentó zafarse pero el muchacho la asió con más fuerza. Ella profirió un gemido de dolor.

-Te he dicho que no te metas…- Susurró Suigetsu acercándose más al rostro de la chica. Sus ojos miraban con frialdad a los ojos rojizos de la kunoichi. Ella sintió el cálido aliento de él en su rostro. Empezó a temblar- Por tu bien olvídate que me has visto aquí y no hables de esto con nadie sino…- los labios del chico brotaron una sonrisa cruel- Te mataré.

Y dicho esto se marchó de establecimiento dejando a una Karin conmocionada. Pasó unos minutos sin atreverse hacer algún movimiento hasta que no pudo más y se sentó al suelo. El corazón le latía violentamente y su respiración era acelerada. Se quedó absorta mirando la sangre roja del suelo mientras que en su cabeza se acumulaban muchas preguntas sobre el extraño ninja agua. Las primeras de ellas, ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué se ha unido a Sasuke? ¿Y que estaba haciendo en este lugar?

Al volver a mirar al suelo se fijo en una pequeña libreta roja. Recordó que al entrar ese cuaderno no estaba allí así que supuso que le pertenecía a Suigetsu que se le cayó al marcharse. Con manos temblorosas la cogió y abrió la primera página, Karin leyó las primeras letras.

-¿La Raíz?

Pero no pudo pensar por más tiempo ya que notó a lo lejos como el chakra de Juugo cambiaba.

-_Maldita sea, se ha transformado_-Pensó Karin-_Debo avisar a Sasuke_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, casi vacía de gente, buscando algún rastro del Uchiha en vano. A cada minuto que pasaba notaba como un extraño malestar le crecía en el estómago. El pelinegro se sorprendió por esa sensación. Era preocupación, algo que no había sentido nunca, pero había otro sentimiento aparte que le causaba un dolor fuerte en el pecho, justo en el corazón: Era tristeza y lástima. 

Dos fuertes sentimientos que revoloteaban en cuyo centro era el ninja rubio, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sai se sentía confuso. Nunca se había sentido tan desamparado y menos por alguien quien no era él. Acostumbrado a no sentir nada, a ser una pared de hielo ante todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor se encontraba extraño al notar que cierto rubio le provocaba tan raras sensaciones. Porque algo tenía claro, quien las provocaba, quien había descongelado el gran muro de hielo que tenía a su alrededor era Naruto, nadie más.

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se vieron. Al principio Sai creía que el rubio era un joven estúpido y débil, que no tenía la suficiente sangre fría para ser un ninja, ya que el joven siempre actuaba conforme sus sentimientos e instintos y no parecía capaz de planear sus movimientos en un combate. En otras palabras era un inconsciente del peligro.

Pero se equivocó, después del intento de encontrar a Sasuke en el escondrijo de Orochimaru, Sai vio como era el chico en realidad. Una persona que sigue sus convicciones y no se detiene ni se rinde ante nada, alguien que usa un gran ingenio al utilizar sus técnicas dejando siempre atónito al rival, una persona que luchaba por los demás y conseguía que otras personas cambiaran su actitud después de conocerle.

Él se sentía como si fuera una de esas personas ya que comparado como era antes, ahora, gracias a él se sentía más vivo y más humano que nunca. Él único que antes le hacía sentir así era su hermano…

Por eso no quería ver al rubio sufrir nunca más y sería él quien consiguiera atrapar a Sasuke. Se lo debía a Naruto, si el rubio estaba triste el también lo estaba. El sentimiento de tristeza y lástima por el chico se transformó inmediatamente en una sensación de convicción y seguridad. Recuperaría a Sasuke aunque eso significara que el rubio se olvidara de él.

Aceleró el paso y empezó a correr por las laberínticas calles de la ciudad haciendo caso omiso del frío y la humedad. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar un rastro del Uchiha que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona se cruzó en su camino. Chocó contra su cuerpo. Sai levantó el rostro y vio unos ojos claros que lo miraban de forma fría y enfadada, tenía el pelo lacio que llegaba hasta la garganta de un color azul intenso, en su espalda llevaba una gran espada. Era Suigetsu. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto miró desconcertado al hombre que se levantaba imponente mirando con odio al rubio. Su piel era negra, sus ojos oscuros y dos cuernos nacían de su frente. En los ojos del tipo pudo ver un instinto asesino. Su piel se estremeció. Esa sensación era la misma que sintió cuando luchó contra Sasuke hace tres años, después de que su cuerpo se transformara de una forma extraña.

-Tú…- Musitó el hombre señalando a Naruto. Éste de dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró con atención- Tú eres como ellos. Tú me miras con odio y rabia al igual que ellos...- Naruto lo miró sorprendido, una gota de sudor bajo en su rostro- ¡Te mataré a ti primero!

Juugo se abalanzó hacia Naruto que ponía su cuerpo en pose defensiva preparado de recibir el golpe. Pero Juugo no llegó a tocar a Naruto ya que un cuerpo grácil y esbelto se puso al medio y golpeó al pecho del hombre con la palma abierta. 

-¡Hinata!- Gritó Naruto

Juugo empezó a escupir sangre mientras notaba un agudo dolor en su corazón.

Hinata puso su brazo izquierdo al suelo mientras que su brazo derecho se alzaba hacia el cielo por detrás. El símbolo del Ying y el Yang apareció bajo sus pies. Naruto la miró boquiabierto

_Esa técnica es…_ Adivinó Naruto.

-¡Jutsu de los 64 Hakkes!- Gritó Hinata a pleno pulmón. Y de golpe, sin dar tiempo a Juugo a reaccionar, golpeó al hombre-bestia hasta que formó los sesenta y cuatro signos de una de las técnicas más poderosas del clan Hyuuga.

El cuerpo de Juugo fue embestido hacia las grises paredes de un edificio. Gran parte del tabique se desplomó al suelo golpeando al semiinconsciente hombre. La gente de la ciudad miró con temor y curiosidad la pelea entre los ninjas, algunos molestos por los destrozos. 

-¡Hinata has estado genial!- exclamó el rubio mirando a la kunoichi con asombro. Hinata notó como su corazón latía muy fuerte al saber que ahora era Naruto quien la observaba con admiración. Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-N-no ha sido nada Naruto-kun…

-¿¡Que no ha sido nada!?- dijo Naruto sin creérselo aún- ¡Hinata lo has dejado tieso en un momento!¡Ha sido una pasada! ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte!

-G-gracias Naruto-kun…- Murmuró la Hyuuga con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Pero un sonido alertó a los dos ninjas. La gente de alrededor empezó a chillar al ver que Juugo se levantaba de los escombros como si los golpes no le hubieran hecho nada. Naruto miró al hombre con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Hinata daba un paso hacia atrás, temerosa. 

-Quizás sea mejor que mate primero a la chica…- susurró Juugo con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Naruto se puso delante de Hinata como si intentara protegerla con su cuerpo. 

-¡Byakugan!- Chilló Hinata al activar su jutsu. En un segundo la kunoichi miró al hombre con terror. 

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el rubio al notar la expresión de la chica.

-¡N-no puede ser!- Dijo- ¡La técnica de los 64 Hakkes debería haber anulado su chakra! ¡Pero ahora sigue acumulando y es más fuerte que antes!

Naruto miró a Juugo con convicción.

-¡Aléjate Hinata!¡ Ahora es mi turno de luchar!

Mientras a pocos metros de distancia de la pelea, Zetsu observaba silencioso la lucha. Su túnica negra ondeaba al viento mientras su cabeza se mojaba con las gotas frías de lluvia. Una sonrisa desquiciada le formó en su rostro.

-_Tiene buena pinta_

-No te preocupes, cuando le quitemos al Kyuubi nos lo podremos comer. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura pronunciando el nombre del Uchiha con un susurro. Sasuke se giró y miró a la pelirosa con rostro inalterable. Pudo ver las lágrimas de ella que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en sus mejillas sonrosadas. 

-Sigues siendo una llorona…- Dijo Sasuke, simplemente, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa.

-Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian…-Murmuró ella mirando al moreno con ternura- Y una de esas cosas son los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti.

Sasuke miró con atención a sus ojos de un verde turquesa que brillaban con emoción contenida. Él no respondió, no porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía que decirle. Ya le pasó lo mismo cuando ella se declaró hace tres años atrás, ella consiguió dejarle sin palabras. Cuando ella le pidió que no se fuera y le prometió que si se quedaba serían felices, la verdad, estuvo tentado de quedarse en la villa y de olvidar su venganza. Pero no podía, nunca se permitiría a si mismo ser feliz sabiendo que el asesino de su familia andaba vivo en un lugar del mundo. Primero debía de matar a Itachi sino no podría morir en paz. 

-Si quieres que vuelva a la villa no voy hacerlo.- Dijo Sasuke intentando que en su rostro no mostrara ningún sentimiento.

-Ya lo se, sabía que dirías eso- Dijo ella con voz cansada mientras sonreía con melancolía- No pido que vuelvas a Konoha Sasuke…- El Uchiha la miró - Lo único que te pido es que me dejes ir contigo.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos. Al ver que el moreno no respondía ella reunió valor y se abalanzó hacia él y le abrazó.

-Por favor…- Suplicó la pelirosa estrechando aún más el esbelto cuerpo del muchacho. –Déjame ir contigo. Ahora soy más fuerte que antes no seré un estorbo. Déjame ayudarte a cumplir tu venganza.

Sasuke sintió el dulce aroma de los cabellos de la muchacha. Sus ojos negros, siempre fríos miraban ahora absortos y con emoción a la joven que se abrazaba a su cuerpo con cariño. Su mano izquierda se levantó inconscientemente con el deseo de tocar sus suaves mejillas.

-Sakura yo...-

-¡Sasuke!-Rugió una voz

Sakura se separó inmediatamente del Uchiha y vio sorprendida al otro lado la figura de una kunoichi de pelo rojo y con gafas. Sus ojos atravesaban furiosos a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sasuke a la chica.

-Es Juugo, se ha transformado de nuevo.

-Mierda- Farfulló el Uchiha. Y sin decir una palabra desapareció del lugar. 

-¡Sasuke espera!-Gritó Sakura yendo tras él. Pero el cuerpo de la kunoichi con gafas se lo impidió.

-No permitiré que vayas tras Sasuke- Dijo ella mirándola con rabia.

Sakura la observó irritada.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!! Quizás no hay mucho naruhina en esta parte pero no es preocupéis ya que habrá más en el próximo capi ;)**

**Una vez más, agradeceros a todos los reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me alegran muchísimo. Gracias a todos de verdad!! Mil veces gracias!!**

**Espero coments de este capítulo, si hay algo que no os gusta o algo que debería mejorar no dudeis en decídmelo, ya que acepto gustosa las críticas constructivas. Y por supuesto me interesa vuestra opinión, hace que me entren más ganas de mejorar!!**

**Besazos con mucho amor y gracias a todos!!!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío por tanto esto es un puro hobby ******

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku y Suikarin??**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Los ojos negros como el azabache del pelinegro miraban absortos y atónitos a los fríos ojos de Suigetsu. Su pelo azulado caía lacio y húmedo en sus mejillas dándole un aspecto de lo más inquietante. Sai notaba como sus latidos resonaban en su pecho con fuerza mientras que su mente empezaba a dar vueltas y vueltas dentro de un mar de recuerdos. El azul claro de los ojos de Suigetsu miraban con impaciencia al joven ninja Anbu.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- Preguntó Suigetsu con un tono impaciente pero a la vez intentando ser educado.

-Tú…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el ninja agua mirando ahora con extrañeza y hastío al joven pelinegro. Puso su mano en su bolsillo con gesto rápido y sus manos empezaron a toquetear la tarjeta que se encontraba en sus pantalones. ¿Por qué siempre cuando le falta poco para conseguir lo que quiere aparece un memo delante que le impide el paso?

Sai pestañeó y zarandeó la cabeza. Su boca entreabierta de la sorpresa fue substituida por una sonrisa afable. Sus ojos alargados miraron con amabilidad a Suigetsu.

-Perdone, le había confundido con otra persona- Dijo mientras dejaba pasar al ninja agua. Éste se dirigió veloz hacia las estrechas y sucias calles sin despedirse ni mirar atrás. No se dio cuenta de la mirada sagaz y enigmática del pelinegro cuando desapareció entre las gotas de lluvia.

Por fin llegó a su destino. Miró por segunda vez el enorme kanji que decoraba las altas paredes del Banco Central de la ciudad mientras una sonrisa de confianza apareció en su rostro. Pensar que estaba a punto de encontrar tres de las siete espadas de los famosos espadachines de la niebla hacía que su estómago se estremeciera de la excitación. Él era un coleccionista y saber que pronto tendría no sólo una sino tres de las piezas de su querida colección le hacía sentir como un niño pequeño esperando abrir los regalos de Navidad.

Con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro cruzó las grandes puertas del edificio que se alzaba imponente, inmune a las gotas cristalinas de lluvia.

Una gran sala oval decorada con grandes tapices de terciopelo rojo apareció al cruzar. Su capa empapada por la lluvia mojaba el liso parquet de madera de acebo que crujía a cada paso que daba hacia una de las mesas de cambio. En ella una mujer joven despachaba con una sonrisa a sus clientes bien vestidos y acaudalados, cuando Suigetsu se dirigió a ella pudo notar en sus ojos grandes una mirada de asco y desdén al ver las pintas sucias y magulladas del ninja agua. Por un momento tuvo unas enormes ganas de destrozar esa cara petulante, pero se contuvo y lanzó a la chica su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijo con un tono meloso intentando ser amable- Me gustaría recoger un objeto muy valioso de la caja fuerte de mi jefe- sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta dorada y la entregó a la dependienta. Ésta cogió la tarjeta con cuidado y la miró a la luz comprobando si era auténtica.

-Es extraño, es la primera vez que le veo a usted, siempre era el mismo hombre quien venía aquí- Dijo casualmente mientras tecleaba en el ordenador el número de la tarjeta. Suigetsu vio la desconfianza en sus ojos.

-Sí, bueno…-carraspeó incómodo- Es que se puso enfermo así que yo le substituyo.- Ella le miró fijamente durante un buen rato. Suigetsu empezó a impacientarse.

-Muy bien- Dijo ella al fin- Si puede hacer el favor de seguirme.

Caminaron hasta un gran ascensor de metal. Al entrar Suigetsu pudo ver que había un enorme cristal al otro lado que traslucía unas hermosas vistas de la ciudad. Mientras el aparato subía Suigetsu permanecía callado observando los grandes edificios y rascacielos grises que, al atardecer lluvioso, se asemejaban a las sombras oscuras y amenazantes de unos gigantes.

Su pierna empezó a moverse de la impaciencia mientras se mordía las uñas de su mano derecha con nerviosismo. Hacía años que deseaba ese momento. Junto a la espada de Zabuza, tendría ya cuatro espadas. Solamente le quedaría buscar dos y conseguir la Samehada, la espada de Kisame. Esa era la parte más difícil de su objetivo.

La verdad es que estaba sorprendido de la facilidad y la suerte que tuvo al conseguir la espada del ya muerto espadachín de la niebla, Zabuza, y la tarjeta y combinación de la caja fuerte de Akatsuki.  
Por un momento llegó a temer que alguien hubiera cogido la espada en la tumba del espadachín, que estaba desprotegida, y luego estaba todo el asunto de la clave y Akatsuki. No sabía a ciencia cierta si Kakuzu aún mantenía relaciones con la organización y menos que una persona tan esquiva y tacaña como Kakuzu confiara la clave a una persona tan traicionera como el que fue su jefe. Pero, para su suerte, todo fue bajo ruedas, y Suigetsu no tuvo ningún impedimento al conseguir lo que se proponía.

Solo fue la aparición de Karin en el bar cuando pensó que su plan se podía echar a perder. Por ninguna circunstancia no quería que Sasuke se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo ya que no deseaba dar explicaciones a nadie de su objetivo. Y menos dar explicaciones a la pesada de Karin. Ya estaba harto de que esa chica entrometida se metiera a donde no le incumbía. La verdad es que había sido bastante indulgente con ella, la debería haber matado allí mismo. Pero a su pesar no pudo hacerlo ya que un mar de sentimientos extraños le había traicionado.  
Haberla tenido a su merced, con su cara de terror, tuvo la rara tentación de poseerla allí mismo y por un momento estuvo a punto de besarla. Por suerte pudo contenerse y se alejó de ella con sus sentimientos e instintos hechos un lío. Quizás si la mataba ya no se sentiría tan vulnerable frente a ella…

El ascensor se paró en seco a la última planta. La mujer le acompañó hasta una caja acorazada de un gran tamaño. 

-Debe poner la clave aquí- Dijo ella mientras señalaba a un pequeño panel que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Suigetsu se dirigió al panel y puso la tarjeta en la ranura. Espero unos segundos hasta que el aparato informático le pidió la clave. La chica se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial mientras el ninja agua escribía los números de memoria. Al rato la puerta se abrió ante ellos dejando ver una gran cantidad de armas extrañas y valiosas junto a una gran biblioteca de rollos que contenían un millar de técnicas ninjas y secretos de numerosos clanes. No le extrañaba que los Akatsukis guardaran todo este tesoro con gran recelo.

Se dirigió con paso rápido e impaciente hacia una pared la cual estaban colgadas las tres espadas de los espadachines de la Niebla. Sus ojos glaciales miraban maravillados las hojas de acero pulido que brillaban a la luz de las lámparas de neón.  
Acercó sus manos temblorosas a la empuñadura de la espada colgada más abajo y miró asombrado los finos relieves del mango los cuales dibujaban delicadas letras chinas.  
Se quedó un buen rato observando con detenimiento las poderosas espadas hasta que algo de la cámara le llamó la atención.

A un lado se hallaba un enorme rollo de colores sepias y anaranjados que estaba posado encima de un manto de color carmesí a lo alto de un pequeño altar. A su lado se encontraba una libreta mediana de tapas de color rojo oscuro, unas letras negras y finas decoraban la misteriosa libreta. El ninja agua leyó en ella una palabra: Jinkuruchi

Suigetsu se acercó al altar y observó el cuaderno con cuidado. Abrió la primera página y se sorprendió al ver una foto del Kazekage de la arena, Gaara. Arriba pudo leer que se trataba el jinkuruchi Ichibi, el demonio de una cola y al lado vio una foto de una anciana, llamada Chiyo, según el libro, esa mujer fue quien selló el demonio dentro del cuerpo de Gaara. Ojeó más páginas y pudo ver fotos e información de los demás jinckuruchis y de las personas que sellaron los demonios.

Apartó la libreta a un lado y se acercó al enorme rollo. Por su tamaño y ubicación Suigetsu dedujo que dentro debería de haber miles de técnicas y al parecer muy poderosas. Pudo ver escrito en letras de color granate la firma del autor:

Namikaze Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su pelo rojizo ondeaba al son del viento. Con un gesto acomodó sus gafas, observando con una mirada crítica a la kunoichi pelirosada.

Sakura observó con cuidado a la muchacha, que se erguía de forma autoritaria sin dejarla pasar.

-Sal de mi camino- ordenó Sakura con voz amenazante. Karin no se movió ni un ápice, de sus labios finos surgió una sonrisa mordaz.

-No-respondió ésta con un tono de desdén- Sasuke ahora está ocupado y no tiene tiempo para perderlo contigo.- Karin hizo una mueca- Yo se quien eres- Dijo con voz altanera- Haruno Sakura. Tuviste la suerte de ser compañera de equipo de Sasuke durante un tiempo, seguramente siendo un estorbo para él. Orochimaru recolectó información de los amigos de quien sería su contenedor. Por lo que leí de ti tu nivel no llega ni a las suelas de los zapatos del mío.

Sakura vio la burla en sus ojos. Enfadada apretó sus dedos a un kunai, dispuesto a lanzarlo a la pelirroja.

-Te lo repito otra vez, apártate si no quieres que acabe contigo.

Karin profirió una risa cruel.

-¿Te crees tan fuerte para vencerme?- se mofó Karin - ¿Tan especial te crees?- De sus ojos brilló un destello de furia- ¿¡Tan especial te sientes para abrazar así a Sasuke!?- chilló con rabia- ¡No te lo mereces!

-Tú no eres quién para decidir quién merece o no a Sasuke- Dijo Sakura con voz fuerte- Eso es decisión de él, de nadie más. 

-Es cierto- Admitió Karin- Pero que yo sepa soy yo quién está en su equipo. Es a mí quien ha elegido. No a ti

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras dirigía una mirada mordaz a la kunoichi de gafas. Con un rápido movimiento lanzó el kunai, pero Karin lo agarró al vuelo con suma facilidad.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que lanzándome un kunai era suficiente?¡Qué poco valoras a tu contrincante!

Sakura no dijo nada sino hizo una mueca enigmática. El kunai empezó a emitir una luz relampagueante y explotó produciendo una gran humareda de polvo.  
Karin se pudo apartar a duras penas en el último instante. La nube de polvo le impedía ver y respirar con facilidad. Notó como sus ojos lagrimeaban. Una sombra apareció de golpe a su derecha con rapidez inusitada. Sakura se lanzó a la pelirroja dispuesta a derribarle con un puñetazo, pero por desgracia falló y dio contra una pared que se rompió en mil pedazos. Karin observó atónita los destrozos ocasionados por la fuerza sobrehumana de la pelirosada.

-Eres tú quien me subestimas.-Dijo Sakura poniéndose bien los guantes de lucha mientras un destello amenazador resplandeció en sus ojos turquesas.

Karin la miró con odio. 

-Nunca…-dijo con resuello- No dejaré que te acerques a él ¡Nunca!

Se abalanzó hacia Sakura dispuesto a matarla. De su puño apareció una extraña luz blanquecina. La pelirosada se tapó la cara con sus brazos preparada para encajar el golpe.

Pero Karin sin motivo aparente se paró en seco. Sakura apartó los brazos y miró a Karin desconcertada. Vio temor y asombro en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Que chakra es este?- Preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie.

Sakura cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor para notar el chakra que sentía su rival. Primero la sensación fue muy floja pero al poco tiempo pudo sentirlo con intensidad. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par reconoció esa energía. 

-Naruto… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sintió en su cuerpo una oleada de poder. Sus ojos antes azules se volvieron de un color rojo sangriento. Sus colmillos se afilaron y de sus dedos crecieron unas enormes garras. Las marcas de sus mejillas se hicieron más notorias.

Hinata miró atónita el ahora cuerpo resplandeciente de Naruto. Con su Byakugan pudo ver como un extraño chakra de color anaranjado le envolvía como si fuera un tifón. La gran inmensidad de la fuerza y el terrible poder del rubio paralizó su corazón. En su interior pudo notar dos sentimientos que combatían entre sí. Uno era admiración, el otro era terror.

Intentó luchar contra el miedo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Se sintió mal por el estremecimiento de temor que sentía hacia Naruto, la persona que ella tanto la importaba. Pero el cuerpo no la respondía. Nunca en la vida había visto a Naruto en ese estado. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban? ¿Dónde se escondía aquella calidez que siempre le embriagaba? Ya no parecía él, se asemejaba más a un…monstruo.

Juugo, poseído también por sus demonios internos, miró con júbilo y gozo al rubio.

-Tú eres como yo- Dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Su piel oscura temblaba de la emoción- ¡No estoy solo! ¡Tú también eres un monstruo!

Los ojos, de un rojo centelleante, miraron a Juugo con irritación. Apretó su mandíbula intentando controlar el poder del kyuubi.

-¡No me compares contigo!-Rugió el rubio-¡No se lo qué eres!¡Pero lo que sí sé es que yo nunca intentaría matar a nadie a sangre fría como tú lo haces!

De los labios de juugo apareció una mueca irónica

-Esto lo piensas ahora-Dijo mirando a los ojos al rubio- pero más tarde notarás que no podrás luchar contra la bestia de tu interior. Él te poseerá y te engullirá con su poder. Controlará tu cuerpo y luego tu mente. ¡Créeme! ¡Yo pensaba como tú! ¡Yo también creía que lo podría controlar! Pero es imposible…

Al oír las palabras de Juugo, Naruto miró al castaño atónito. 

-¿Acaso tú también eres un Jinkuruchi?

Hinata miró a Naruto confundida ¿Jinkuruchi? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Por qué ese hombre se comparaba con el rubio?

Juugo no respondió sino que profirió una sonrisa sarcástica. Naruto lo miró con compasión. ¿Este hombre había sufrido igual que él?  
Recordó la pelea de hace tres años contra Gaara. Recordó el dolor y sufrimiento de sus ojos que se resignaban a tener una vida feliz. Sintió la misma pena y rabia de entonces.  
¿Por qué? Se preguntó ¿por qué deben de tolerar tales congojas? ¿Por qué la vida les daba un trato tan cruel?   
Sus ojos antes inundados de tristeza se llenaron de convicción. 

-No- habló Naruto mirando a Juugo con emoción contenida- No dejes que la pena que sientes en tu interior te someta. Tú puedes controlarlo.

Juugo lo miró sorprendido sin saber que decir.

-Yo no dejare que me domine. ¡Eso nunca!-continuó hablando el rubio- Si te dejas llevar por la tristeza solo consigues que la oscuridad que hay en ti te avasalle igual que le ocurrió a Gaara. Lucha para salvaguardar a los demás, usa ese poder para proteger no para destruir. –Hubo un minuto de silencio en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada- Al menos eso es lo yo intento hacer… ¡Ese es mi camino del Ninja!

Hinata miró absorta al joven rubio. Su mano apretó su pecho mientras un rubor le teñía las mejillas. Que tonta había sido ¿Cómo podía haber sentido temor hacia él? Daba igual su aspecto salvaje y sus ojos rojos, Naruto seguiría siendo el mismo. Da igual lo que le deparaba en el futuro, las palabras del rubio le demostraron una vez más el porqué tanto quería y amaba a Naruto. No era su aspecto, ni sus ojos azules ni su pelo rubio resplandeciente al Sol, sino era su corazón puro vacío de toda maldad.

Aún así una duda y desazón surgió en su corazón mientras en su mente se formulaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta.

¿Qué era realmente Naruto?

Juugo miró consternado al rubio incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Sus ojos ya no irradiaban odio ni locura alguna sino profirieron un destello de esperanza. El cuerpo de Naruto se relajó al ver la expresión de paz de su rival. Quizás ya no era necesario luchar… Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural.

De pronto el rubio sintió un chakra familiar. Ante sus ojos apareció la figura erguida y orgullosa de un ninja. Su pelo negro caía en su rostro como una cascada, sus ojos negros rasgados miraron imperturbables al joven rubio.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar…

Naruto sintió como su corazón se había paralizado de la impresión.

-Sasuke… 

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí está el décimo capítulo, reconozco que es un poco corto pero el siguiente es más largo así que no os preocupéis . Este es un capítulo de transición, lo importante y muy interesante ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio.**

**Ante todo daros las gracias por los reviews, ya sabéis que me animan mucho y como dice ese dicho " Historia con reviews es una historia feliz" xDDDDD bueno, almenos me haceis feliz a mi, eso seguro :3**

**Jeje gracias y hasta la próxima!!!!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad quien es de mi propiedad es Yondaime … es broma XD**

**Pairing: Naruhina RULES!!!**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

De golpe paró de llover. Naruto miró anonadado a la figura erguida y orgullosa del Uchiha. Su corazón se paralizó en un fugaz momento mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar como una hoja de la emoción. Un rayo de Sol cruzó los resquicios de las nubes negras e iluminó al pelinegro en un largo instante al mismo tiempo que una luz de esperanza destelló con fuerza en el interior del rubio.

Por fin lo había encontrado. Hace unos minutos estaba desanimado ya que creía que no encontraría a su amigo después del fatídico anterior encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero gracias a dios el destino le brindó una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de intentar que Sasuke volviera a ser como el de antes.

-¡Sasuke! – Chilló

-No grites tanto mi nombre lo vas a malgastar, dobe.- Replicó el Uchiha observando al rubio impasible. Aún así Hinata le pareció ver por un segundo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

En el justo momento de la repentina aparición del pelinegro, la Hyuuga notó enseguida el temblor y nerviosismo que irradiaba el cuerpo de Naruto. Una creciente tensión inundaba en el aire que en cuestión de segundos se estaba volviendo insoportable, por un momento hasta se olvidó de respirar mientras observaba cautelosa como los dos ninjas se observaban a los ojos, como si pudieran decir lo que sentían a través de ellos sin la necesidad de usar las palabras. Estuvieron un largo rato así hasta que un grito gutural rompió por fin el inaguantable clima.

Era Juugo, que se arrodilló al suelo con una expresión de dolor mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Basta!¡Cállate de una vez!- Gritó con agonía a una invisible presencia.

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a su compañero y activó su Sharingan.

-Mírame Juugo- Ordenó el pelinegro.

Juugo, aún poseído, levantó a duras penas sus ojos dorados. Su rostro de piel negra se contraía por el sufrimiento y la congoja y observó con una mirada suplicante a los ojos rojos del Uchiha.

Naruto y Hinata miraron absortos como el moreno ponía una mano en la frente de su compañero mientras hacía una mueca de concentración.   
Al momento, Juugo empezó a chillar mientras que su piel negra recuperaba el color blanquecino y rosado de la carne.  
Ya transformado en humano, Juugo cayó encima de Sasuke totalmente abatido, en su rostro caían unas gruesas perlas de sudor. 

-G-gracias- Dijo mientras aguantaba su frente con su mano, exhausto.

-Ya te dije que te ayudaría- Susurró Sasuke con voz inaudible al oído de su compañero. Éste le mostró una sonrisa cansada y llena de gratitud.

-¿De qué conoces a este tipo?- Preguntó de pronto Naruto. 

-No es asunto tuyo- Respondió Sasuke sin quitar los ojos de su compañero.

Naruto sonrió con ironía. El Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo tío borde de siempre. En eso no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin decir nada, rodeados otra vez por un silencio incómodo. Hinata miraba intermitentemente a uno y después al otro, esperando ansiosa en que uno de los dos empezara a hablar. 

-Si has venido hasta mí esperando que vuelva a Konoha siento decirte que tu misión ha sido en vano- Dijo, al fin, el pelinegro.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. 

-¿No hay manera para que cambies de parecer?

-No, no la hay.

Hinata notó que los ojos azules de Naruto centellearon con una mirada triste al escuchar tales palabras. Ella al verle tan apenado se sintió desdichada.

-¿Es cierto que has matado a Orochimaru?- Preguntó el rubio. 

Sasuke tardó un buen rato en responder.

-Sí- Reveló escuetamente.

-¿Entonces por qué no volviste a la villa después?

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Mi objetivo principal es cumplir mi venganza. Estar con Orochimaru era solo un plan provisional para conseguir poder y así poder matar a mi hermano- Contestó Sasuke con voz cansina. 

-¡Pero si hubieras vuelto te habríamos ayudado!¡Muchos darían gustosos su fuerza para ayudarte a cumplir tu venganza!¡Yo el primero!

-No necesito ningún tipo de ayuda y menos la tuya.

Naruto le miró dolido.

-¿¡Por qué!?¿Por qué reniegas de tus amigos? ¿Por qué nos das la espalda? 

-¿Y por qué no me dejas de una vez en paz?- Le cortó Sasuke con voz impaciente- Si en realidad pensaras como el amigo que dices que eres no serías tan egoísta para obligarme a volver. Un amigo como tú no lo necesito.

-¡Eres tú quien eres egoísta!- Rugió rabioso Naruto- ¡Rompiste nuestra amistad sólo para buscar poder, para hacer realidad una venganza que te hará desgraciado!

-¿¡Y tú que sabes!?¡No entiendes nada! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo!- Gritó furioso Sasuke rompiendo al fin su expresión imperturbable.

-Es cierto, no se que es eso- Admitió el rubio mirando con tristeza a quien fue su mejor amigo- Y por eso temo perderte a ti. Si luchas contra tu hermano es posible que mueras en el intento.

-¿Es que crees que no puedo derrotarle?- Preguntó Sasuke activando su Sharingan a causa del enfado.

-N-no lo se- Dudó el rubio. La rabia de Sasuke aumentó más.

-¡He estado tres años siendo el esclavo de esa condenada serpiente! ¡No creas que esos años han sido perdidos!

-Sasuke, desde el último encuentro que tuvimos se que te has vuelto muy fuerte. Incluso creo que serías capaz de matar a tu hermano pero…¿Y si mueres tú también?

Naruto dirigió una mirada compungida al pelinegro.

-¡Eres idiota! ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto si voy a morir o no? ¿¡Es que acaso no te acuerdas que yo estuve a punto de matarte!?

Al oí eso Hinata dio un respingo y miró con incredulidad al Uchiha y al rubio.

-Pero al final no lo hiciste…-Dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos del pelinegro. Sasuke permaneció callado.

-Estoy harto de ti- Dijo al fin- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¿Por qué no permites que el estúpido vínculo que hay entre nosotros se rompa?

-Tú lo has dicho, porqué soy muy tozudo- Respondió Naruto con el amago de una sonrisa- Te diré lo mismo que te dije hace tres años. Para mi tú eres como un hermano y como tal haré cualquier cosa por ti. Te ayudaré aunque no quieras a cumplir tu venganza si es necesario y eso te hace más feliz.

Hinata le miró sobrecogida. Vio en su rostro una vez más esa convicción que tanto le caracterizaba. Estaba muy claro, él no dejaría marchar una vez más a su mejor amigo. Sasuke se percató de ello.

Primero Sakura, ahora Naruto. Parecía que aquellos lazos que él pensaba que ya estaban rotos resurgían de nuevo de las profundidades de su ser.  
Da igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, esos vínculos existirían siempre en su corazón, dándole calidez que pensaba que no recuperaría desde el día del exterminio de su clan. 

Sasuke hizo el amago de decir algo pero el repentino presentimiento de que había alguien cerca observándoles lo alertó. Con un movimiento rápido se giró y miró con ojos escrutadores una de las más estrechas y oscuras callejuelas.

-¿Quién hay ahí? ¡Muéstrate!- Ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Naruto y Hinata miraron sorprendidos al individuo que apareció de las sombras. Llevaba una túnica negra con nubes de color escarlata estampadas en toda su vestimenta. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una extraña planta carnívora. Su aspecto era de lo más extravagante.

-_Mira, mira, no sólo está el kyuubi sino también hay otro más_- Dijo con una rara voz aguda que ponía los pelos de punta, observando a un débil Juugo que miraba al sujeto con desconfianza.

Otra voz, esta vez más grave surgió del interior de la planta.

-Sí, definitivamente hoy es nuestro día de suerte… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes de salir del banco central Suigetsu escondió las tres espadas de la niebla con una técnica de ocultación, en un rollo diminuto de color azulado. Así era más cómodo ya que era un engorro llevar cuatro espadas a cuestas, gracias a esa técnica podría invocar las armas gracias a un kuchiyose no jutsu cuando quisiera.

Escondió el rollo azul en una mochila de color negro que había comprado hace poco junto al enorme rollo rojizo que había encontrado en la caja fuerte de Akatsuki.  
Otra vez leyó con interés la firma del autor y se preguntó una vez más que clases de técnicas escondería. Dedujo que debían de ser muy poderosas si una organización tan importante como Akatsuki había guardado dicho rollo con tanto recelo.  
A su sitio también se encontraba la misteriosa libreta. Al hallarla justo al lado del misterioso rollo, Suigetsu concluyó que los dos objetos debían de tener alguna relación, por lo tanto se llevó el cuaderno también. En un principio el ninja agua solo entró en el banco central con el simple objetivo de apoderarse de las espadas, pero al ver en una especie de altar los dos extraños objetos la curiosidad pudo más que la precaución. Además que, algo dentro de él, le decía que allí encontraría algo muy interesante, quizás algún secreto bien guardado de la organización.

Con la mochila a cuestas y la espada de Zabuza colgada en el cinto salió del Banco y se dirigió hacia las estrechas callejuelas para volver a reunirse con Sasuke y los demás, en el edificio que era el punto de encuentro.

Una parte de él rezó para que allí no estuviera aún Karin ya que no la soportaba pero extrañadamente, la otra parte deseaba que ella estuviera allí. Anhelaba encontrarla para poder chincharla y hacerla enfadar ya que disfrutaba de ver su rostro sonrojado por la furia. Le parecía tan adorable…

Un momento…¿Había dicho adorable?

-¿¡Pero en que coño estoy pensando!?- Se recriminó Suigetsu en voz alta mientras agitaba su cabeza claramente molesto. Las extrañas sensaciones que sentía hacia su compañera le cabreaban y le gustaban a la vez haciéndole sentir aún más confundido. 

Estuvo un buen rato andando hasta que se percató de una presencia. Sus cinco sentidos más su instinto le advirtió que alguien le estaba siguiendo.

Estuvo un buen rato caminando tranquilamente, como si no se hubiera percatado de nada para que así su acosador no se percatara de que él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Giró con rapidez hacia un callejón sin salida y sin previo aviso se desvaneció en el aire.

Unos pasos se acercaron cautelosos donde el ninja agua se esfumó. Una sombra se agachó en el suelo en busca de algún rastro.

De golpe Suigetsu apareció detrás del extraño empujándole con fuerza y blandiendo su ancha espada en su garganta. El ninja agua reconoció los rasgados ojos negros del muchacho que se cruzó apenas unas pocas horas en la calle. Sai miró desafiante a Suigetsu. 

-¿¡Otra vez tú!? ¿¡Quién carajo eres!? ¿¡Por qué me sigues!?- Gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Es que no me reconoces?- Pregunto el pelinegro con un tono misterioso.

-¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡Es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida! 

-Mentira- Negó Sai- Tú y yo nos conocimos en la Raíz.

Al escuchar el nombre de tal organización Suigetsu notó un vuelco en el estómago a la vez que un fuerte dolor agudo le atenazó en la cabeza como si un martillo la golpeara intensivamente. En su mente le vino una fugaz imagen de la libreta con información de la Raíz que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?

-¿Es que no te acuerdas?- Preguntó Sai extrañado.- ¿No recuerdas nada de Danzou ni de las misiones Anbu?

-No se de que me estás hablando

Sai lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Por qué no recuerdas nada?

-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces! ¡Me parece chaval que te estás confundiendo de persona!

-No-Dijo Sai seguro- Te reconocería aunque pasaran cien años.

Suigetsu lo miró con rabia mientras apretaba más su espada al cuello del pelinegro, produciéndole un doloroso rasguño.

-¡Cómo no te calles te mato!- Le amenazó

-Sigues siendo tan impaciente como antes- Dijo Sai mirando al ninja agua con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué te calles te he dicho!

Por un momento Suigetsu estuvo tentado de degollar al muchacho pero curiosamente una extraña sensación en su pecho le impedía hacerlo. Era un sentimiento raro, como si los ojos negros del chico ya los hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo pero aunque se esforzaba no conseguía recordar nada. Notó impotente como sus miembros no le respondían y no le permitían hacer movimiento alguno. Sus ojos azules miraron con rabia y desesperación a la mirada fría e impasible del pelinegro.

-¡Suigetsu!-Gritó una voz.

Suigestu giró su rostro y vio que a su lado estaba Karin.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?- Se percató de la presencia de Sai y vio como Suigetsu lo amenazaba con la espada- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡No te metas arpía!

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme arpía! ¡Imbécil!

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Suigetsu mirando amenazadoramente a la pelirroja. Otra vez sentía en su interior la mezcla de hastío y cariño hacia ella.

-Es Sasuke- Respondió ella- Creo que tiene problemas, hace un momento he sentido un chakra muy extraño.

-Él se las puede arreglar solito. No necesita mi ayuda- Replicó Suigetsu.

-¿Lo vas a dejar en la estacada?

-Que yo sepa no somos amigos, no le debo ningún favor.

Karin miró furiosa al ninja agua que aún mantenía la espada en alto hacia Sai. Éste por su parte escuchaba con sumo interés la agitada conversación.

La expresión de rabia de la kunoichi desapareció de pronto dejando paso a una sonrisa mordaz.

-Esta bien- Dijo con tono petulante- Pero que sepas que si no vienes le diré a Sasuke lo que estabas haciendo en ese repugnante bar.

-¡Ni te atrevas chivata!- Gritó Suigetsu mirándola con furia.

Karin hizo una sonrisa de triunfo acomodándose las gafas.

-Pues ya sabes. Si no quieres que le diga nada es mejor que me sigas.

Y dicho esto desapareció. 

-¡Mierda!- Masculló Suigetsu. Dirigió una mirada de hielo al pelinegro.- Que no te pille siguiéndome otra vez porque esta vez no tardaré en cortarte la cabeza- Amenazó.

Después se esfumó en la misma dirección que se marchó la pelirroja.

Sai estuvo un buen rato pensativo mirando el camino donde el ninja de pelo azul había desvanecido. Una voz conocida rompió todos sus pensamientos.

-¡Sai!

Era Sakura que se acercaba a él agotada y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el cansancio.

-¿Has visto a una chica pelirroja?- Preguntó desesperada al pelinegro.

-Sí, acaba de irse por allí- Contestó señalando una de las calles.

-¡Debemos seguirla!- Dijo ella resoplando- Ella sabe dónde está Sasuke y creo que Naruto también. 

Sai asintió con la cabeza conforme con el plan de la pelirosa. Así podría ver otra vez a Suigetsu… 

-¡Pues en marcha! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zetsu se acercaba con paso lento pero constante hacia los cuatro ninjas que lo miraban con una expresión de suspicacia mientras sus cuerpos adoptaban una postura de retaguardia.

-¡Tú eres uno de los de Akatsuki!- Dijo Naruto al observar su túnica negra.

-Veo que ciego no eres, mocoso- Rió Zetsu con expresión burlona. El rubio entrecerró los ojos.- Y tú eres el zorro de nueve colas si no me equivoco.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron amenazadoramente al miembro de Akatsuki. Hinata en cambió empalideció.

-¿Z-zorro de nueve colas?- Preguntó consternada mirando a Naruto.

Éste sintió de golpe un terrible vuelco en el estómago mientras notaba como un miedo intenso le desgarraba su pecho. No se acordaba. Hinata no sabía nada de los Akatsukis y de que él era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Sasuke ya lo sabía ya que en su último encuentro entró en su interior y vio con sus propios ojos el imponente demonio. Por lo que respecta al pelinegro no pareció sorprenderse al encontrar al zorro allí ya que él ya se imaginaba algo por el estilo dado del poder que demostró el rubio en la pelea de hace tres años. Y en el caso de Sakura ella lo sabía ya que fue la propia Tsunade quién se lo había explicado cuando ella encontró documentación del rubio en los archivos de los Hokages. Naruto nunca supo como reaccionó la pelirosa al enterarse. Hinata en cambio aún no sabía nada.

-_¡Ja! ¿Es que no lo sabes?_- Se burló de pronto Zetsu usando otra vez esa irritante voz aguda- _Tu amigo es el mismo demonio que arrasó tu querida aldea hace dieciséis años_- Dijo mirando con cruel interés a una Hyuuga que escuchaba atónita.

-E-eso es mentira- Tartamudeó Hinata- Di la verdad Naruto-kun, este hombre está mintiendo. 

Hinata estaba delante de él lanzándole una mirada suplicante como si le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la tranquilizara y le dijera que lo que decía el Akatsuki no era cierto. Por desgracia aunque quisiera no podía desmentir lo que era en realidad.

Debía de decirle la verdad, de lo que sucedió realmente en la batalla de Yondaime contra el Kyuubi, debía hacerlo. Pero aún así eso le aterrorizaba. El pensar que si le contaba la verdad la Hyuuga empezaría a despreciarle y a odiarle hacía que el miedo se extendiera por todo su cuerpo como si se tratara de un mortal veneno. Hinata siempre le había tratado con amabilidad, incluso y cuando era el marginado de la clase y la gente lo evitaba ella se acercaba con timidez y le dedicaba palabras de ánimo y saludos cordiales. Ella siempre fue muy dulce con él. ¿Y si eso cambiaba a partir de ahora?

Hubo un largo silencio en que el rubio no se atrevió a responder. Como más tiempo permanecía callado más afirmaba las palabras crueles de Zetsu.

-¡Por favor Naruto-kun! ¡Dime que no es verdad!- Rogó Hinata una vez más.

Por un momento Sasuke miró con compasión y lástima al joven Uzumaki. Juugo observaba absorto toda la conversación. Naruto profirió un largo y sonoro suspiro y con el corazón en un puño dijo:

-Es cierto, Hinata- Dijo Naruto con pesar. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.- El Cuarto Hokage selló el demonio en mí para poder salvar la villa.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Su cuerpo delicado empezó a temblar mientras su mano tapaba su boca de la impresión.  
Zetsu empezó a reír con sorna.

-_Pobre chica, vaya decepción se habrá llevado._

-Cierto- Sonrió Zetsu, su voz grave contestando a la aguda.- Pero ahora no es momento de dramas. Uzumaki Naruto debes venir con nosotros.

-_No te olvides del otro_- se recordó mirando con avidez a Juugo. Éste aún débil hizo el intento de levantarse pero no lo consiguió.

Sasuke se puso delante de su compañero, protegiéndole con su cuerpo mientras blandía una larga y fina espada.

-Por encima de mi cadáver- Amenazó el pelinegro.

-Eso está hecho- Dijo Zetsu sonriendo y con una inusual rapidez apareció a pocos centímetros del Uchiha. Un violento aullido desgarró en el aire mientras que del cuerpo de Sasuke empezó a salir sangre a borbotones tiñendo su piel de un color escarlata oscuro.- Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba- Dijo Zetsu mirando con gula el cuerpo herido de Sasuke.

-_¿Nos lo podemos comer?_

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó Narutó corriendo hacia el pelinegro. Pero se paró en seco al ver una sombra que aparecía de golpe a un lado del Akatsuki y cortaba de un tajo un trozo de la túnica de su rival.

Zetsu se apartó en el último momento y miró con curiosidad quien lo había atacado. Era el Uchiha que blandía con soberbia su espada sin ningún rasguño en su blanquecina piel. Sus ojos antes negros resplandecían con un fulgor rojo.

-Tú Sharingan es igualito al de tu hermano- Dijo Zetsu observando con sus ojos amarillos al pelinegro. Ante tal mención de Itachi Sasuke lanzó una mirada asesina al Akatsuki.- Sí, muy parecidos. Seguramente tendrán el mismo nivel.

-_¡Pero no tiene comparación alguna del Sharingan de Él! ¡Itachi ni le hace sombra y este crío no podrá superarle ni en sueños!_

-En eso te doy toda la razón- Concordó Zetsu con su alter ego.

Sasuke miró al Akatsuki confuso. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Estaban hablando de un tercer portador del Sharingan?

-¿De quién estáis hablando?- Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Zetsu le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

-¿Es que creías que tu hermano y tú erais los únicos supervivientes de tu clan?

-N-no puede ser- Murmuró el pelinegro atónito- ¡Es imposible! ¡Itachi los mató a todos! ¡Yo lo vi!

-Tu solo viste lo que quisiste ver- Dijo Zetsu con un tono enigmático.

Otra vez se abalanzó hacia el Uchiha que aún estaba confuso y le pilló desprevenido. Pero antes de poder darle un golpe mortífero sintió una sacudida en su estómago. Atónito vio a dos clones rubios que impactaron una enorme bola azul justo en su abdomen.

-¡ODAMA RASENGAN!

El cuerpo de Zetsu fue expulsado por la fuerza de un gran tifón y chocó contra innumerables edificios. El clon de Naruto desapareció en una bola de humo, mientras que el auténtico se dirigía hacia Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado. El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

- En ningún momento te he pedido que te entrometas.

-¡Pero si somos un equipo! ¡Debo ayudarte! – Gimió Naruto mirando molesto al pelinegro. 

-Eso fue hace años. Ahora no somos compañeros- Contestó el Uchiha con voz fría.

Naruto miró el suelo gris con aflicción.

No tuvo tiempo de rechistar ya que Zetsu se levantó de los escombros y se dirigió veloz hacia el rubio. De su cabeza empezó a salir unas extrañas esporas inundando el cuerpo del Uzumaki en una nube de color dorado mientras con una mano golpeó a Sasuke lanzándole muy lejos. Naruto empezó a toser mientras que notaba como sus ojos lagrimeaban y se cerraban por si solos. Un tremendo sueño se apoderó de él en un segundo. Cayó en el suelo, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y le costaba ponerse en pie.

-_Chico ya eres nuestro_- Canturreó la voz aguda de Zetsu.

Naruto no se rindió sino que consiguió con gran esfuerzo volverse a levantar mientras dirigió una mirada confiada hacia el Akatsuki. Era una pena que ahora solo podía lanzar miradas hirientes a su rival ya que casi no sentía sus extremidades.

- Eres un chico muy tozudo, lástima que debo de atraparte vivo- dijo Zetsu. 

-_¿Y si le rompemos una pierna o un brazo?_- Propuso la aguda voz con rintintín.

-No es mala idea- de sus labios profirió una mueca cruel.

Se abalanzó hacia él mientras con un rápido movimiento rompió los huesos de un brazo. Un grito desgarrador inundó en todo el lugar. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par. Zetsu miró extrañado ya que el chillido no era grave sino agudo como el de una mujer.

Delante del rubio una dolorida Hinata se erguía usando su cuerpo como escudo protector. Se agarraba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, que estaba totalmente roto. Naruto la miró atónito, se sentía muy débil y ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Si es la chica tímida- se burló Zetsu mirando a la Hyuuga- ¿Quieres echar a perder tu vida por este monstruo?

-No es ningún monstruo- Dijo Hinata mirando con furia y convicción al Akatsuki- Naruto es Naruto y me da igual si tiene un demonio en su interior.

Naruto miró sobrecogido a la chica que estaba delante de él. Notó como sus ojos se humedecían mientras que una sonrisa feliz irradiaba en su rostro. Ella no le odiaba.

-¡Qué conmovedor! –Rió Zetsu- Pero me parece que no sabes el lío en que te estás metiendo. Si no te apartas ahora no dudaré en matarte. 

-_¡Sí!¡ Y luego te comeremos!¡ Pareces muy apetitosa!_

-No me apartaré de él. – Dijo Hinata muy convencida- P-para mí…- sus ojos blancos brillaron mientras un rubor le teñía sus mejillas- ¡Para mí Naruto es la persona más importante! ¡Daré mi vida si es necesario!

-H-hinata…- Susurró el rubio mirándola sobrecogido. Su rostro se enrojeció. Zetsu sonrió.

-Tú lo has querido.

-¡No! ¡Hinata apártate!

Hinata permaneció quieta esperando el ataque de su enemigo. Activó su Byakugan. Después de saber la verdad sobre Naruto empezó a comprender ese odio irracional que sentían los adultos hacía él y por un momento ella sintió miedo hacia el chico. Pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de sus palabras de ánimo en su batalla contra Neji, de su rostro despreocupado hizo mella en ella. Y ese fugaz terror desapareció. Ella no veía un monstruo ni a un demonio sino a Naruto Uzumaki. La persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Zetsu formó un jutsu del viento. Un soplo huracanado inundó a Hinata cortando su carne como si hubiera mil cuchillas afiladas. La sangre cubrió su pálida y tersa piel mientras con un chillido de dolor vomitó aún más. Naruto vio con horror como Hinata caía al suelo cubierta de sangre.

Con una desesperación en su interior se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Notó como el cuerpo de la muchacha se estremecía del dolor mientras inaudibles gemidos salían de su boca. Su cara estaba más pálida y sus labios estaban amoratados, su respiración era cada vez más pausada.

-¡Tonta! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Regañó el rubio mirando impotente al cuerpo herido de la Hyuuga.

Hinata abrió con pesar sus ojos blancos que brillaban como ópalos. De sus labios se hizo un intento de sonrisa pero sin querer hizo una mueca de dolor. Su mano se acercó a la mejilla del chico y acarició con ternura sus marcas. 

-N-naruto-kun…

-¡No te esfuerces Hinata!¡Mejor no hables!- Naruto vio con horror en que no había manera de que la sangre parara de brotar de sus heridas. Notó como la piel de ella empalidecía cada vez más.

-Y-yo debo confesarte algo…-Dijo ella con voz débil. Sus ojos miraron a Naruto con ternura.-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde… 

-¡No digas eso! ¡Hinata te vas a curar seguro! ¡Sakura-chan seguramente está por aquí cerca y te va curar!- Intentó animar a la Hyuuga pero enseguida se dio cuenta que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él. A cada minuto que pasaba el miedo y la desesperación le carcomía en su pecho.

-N-naruto-kun- volvió a llamarle, sus manos pálidas acariciaron su rubio cabello- Y-yo te quiero… 

Y dejó de respirar.

El sonido del aire era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento. Sasuke y Juugo miraron sobrecogidos la escena, incapaces de hacer movimiento alguno. Incluso Zetsu no dijo nada ni hizo burla alguna sobre el fatídico final de la Hyuuga.

Sasuke miró al rubio, que escondía su cabeza en el cuerpo de Hinata. No sabía si lo mejor era ir a su lado o dejarle solo. Después de pensárselo un rato se levantó y decidió ir hacia él. Hizo solo un par de pasos hasta que un extraño temblor sacudió la tierra.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Juugo claramente nervioso. Incluso Zetsu se veía inquieto ante repentino terremoto.

Una luz anaranjada cubrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto mientras que este lanzó un terrible aullido de dolor. Sasuke vio que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sus colmillos se habían agudizado y de sus dedos salía unas enormes garras. Un chakra anaranjado envolvió al rubio convirtiéndose en la forma de un zorro. Primero apareció una cola y luego otra y poco a poco iba aumentando.

Naruto notó como algo se rompía en su interior. En sus ojos solo veía la figura inerte de la Hyuuga y en su mente retumbaba aún sus últimas palabras. Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido inundó en todo su ser. Sintió como el poder de la rabia y la desesperación le inundaba todo su ser, incapaz de hacer nada para inevitarlo. Igualmente ya todo le daba igual y se dejó llevar por la furia y el deseo de venganza. ¿Es así como se siente alguien cuando pierde a un ser querido?  
Percibió como el poder del Kyuubi aumentaba hasta que, al llegar la cuarta cola, perdió la consciencia.

Zetsu había sido golpeado una y otra vez por el poderoso chakra del Jinchuruki. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó protegerse y contraatacar pero era imposible. El poder del Kyuubi era demasiado para él y lo había herido de gravedad. Incapaz de luchar no tuvo más remedio que huir y abandonar la misión. Ya habían muerto varios miembros de Akatsuki y él no iba a ser el próximo. Con sus últimas fuerzas Zetsu desapareció. 

Sasuke y Juugo miraron aterrorizados como Naruto se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un monstruo. El viento se remolinaba formando tornados y huracanes que destrozaban muchos edificios de la ciudad. La gente huía despavorida del fuerte viento intentando salvarse y proteger a sus seres queridos.

-¡Juugo quédate aquí!- Ordenó Sasuke activando su Sharingan. Tubo que alzar mucho la voz para poder hablar con su compañero a causa del rugido incesante del viento.

-¿¡Pero qué piensas hacer!? ¿.No lucharás contra eso?- Preguntó señalando al cuerpo transformado de Naruto. 

-¡Debo de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan! ¡Sino es posible que se rompa el sello!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡No puedes acercarte a él! ¡Te matará!- Le advirtió Juugo. Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso. El Uchiha empezó a dirigirse con paso veloz a la sombra del monstruo. Vio en él que ya tenia una quinta cola.- ¡Sasuke vuelve!- Gritó Juugo desesperado.

Sasuke se aproximó a la figura amenazante de quién fue hace tres años su compañero de equipo. Vio con horror como el cuerpo del rubio se iba transformando en una bestia enorme, cada vez con los rasgos de un zorro más marcados. ¿Ése de ahí era su mejor amigo? ¿Ese era el poder que guardaba en su interior?

Con un estremecimiento se acercó aún más hacia él y le grito con voz atronadora para que éste lo oyera.

-¡Naruto mírame! 

El monstruo miró furioso al Uchiha mientras profirió un amenazador gruñido. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con las pupilas del Uchiha que obtuvieron la forma del Mangekyo Sharingan. 

Una vez más Sasuke se vio en el interior de la consciencia de Naruto. Allí dónde guardaba sus recuerdos, su personalidad, su poder y lo más importante, la prisión del Kyuubi.  
Vio como la enorme jaula se estaba desquebrajando mientras el aura del kyuubi iba saliendo poco a poco. Sasuke se acercó a la jaula y concentró su chakra para intentar restaurar el sello.

-Ju, ju, ju, nos volvemos a encontrar Uchiha- Dijo una voz gutural e imponente. El rostro del kyuubi apareció de pronto delante de Sasuke mostrando amenazadoramente sus enormes y afilados colmillos.- No pienses que esta vez te dejaré que me sobrepases. Esta vez tengo más poder que tú- Al decir eso una parte de la jaula se rompió. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

Concentró otra vez su poder y notó como la jaula se iba recomponiendo poco a poco. Pero igualmente era en vano ya que la velocidad en que se iba rompiendo la celda era más rápida que el tiempo en restaurarla. Sasuke vio abatido como una parte que había conseguido restaurar se desplomaba de nuevo.

-Es inútil chaval- Rió el kyuubi observando divertido los intentos del Uchiha en reparar el sello- Tú no tienes poder suficiente para poder volver activar el sello. Por fin después de tantos años podré salir de esta podrida cárcel- Dijo con mirada soñadora. -Y todo se lo debo agradecer a la chiquilla de ojos blancos. Si ella no hubiera muerto yo no hubiera podido salir. 

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de las palabras del kyuubi e intentó una vez más regenerar el sello. Pero era imposible. Trozo que reparaba trozo que se volvía a romper. No podía más. Se arrodilló al suelo completamente derrotado. El zorro al verlo empezó a reír con más fuerza. No tenía esperanza, no podía salvar esta vez a Naruto.

De pronto una luz blanquecina brilló a su espalda y una sensación de bienestar inundó en su pecho.

-No te rindas muchacho, yo mismo te ayudaré.- Dijo una suave y firme voz. 

Sasuke vio atónito la figura de un hombre de unos veintipocos años de una gran belleza. Su pelo era totalmente rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul impresionante, llevaba una capa blanca que escondía su uniforme de jounnin de la hoja. Toda su presencia infundía admiración y respeto. Al verlo el pelinegro le recordó a Naruto, no solo por su aspecto, sino porque había algo en él que recordaba a su mejor amigo. 

-¡TÚ!- Rugió el Kyuubi mirando con profundo odio al hombre.

-Hace dieciséis años que no nos vemos- Dijo el hombre mirando imperturbable al demonio. Después miró al pelinegro y le lanzó una sonrisa amable- Ven, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- le dijo.

Y se acercó sin vacilar a la enorme jaula cerca del sello sin hacer caso omiso de la mirada iracunda del Kyubi. Sasuke pudo ver escrito unas palabras de color rojo escarlata en su capa blanca:

Yondaime Hokage. 

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Tachán!!! Y Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y que por cierto, es uno de mis preferidos me gustó sobretodo su desenlace :3. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y podría haberlo dividido pero no quise ya que quedaba mejor así.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo especialmente y espero que hayas disfrutado al leerlo. **

**Y ante todo GRACIAS x todos los reviews de apoyo y opinión, me hacen muy feliz y me suben muchísimo el anímo. Me encanta leeros **

**Nos vemos y reviews plis!! **


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Suikarin, Sasusaku**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

El fuego de las antorchas crepitaba sonoramente con un chisporreteo mientras formaban titilantes sombras oscuras a lo largo de la sala central del templo. Un monje vestido con túnicas anaranjadas estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación mirando con suspicacia al joven arrodillado ante la gran estatua de granito de Uchiha Madara. Hacía horas que el extraño estaba plantado ante el ídolo sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras miraba absorto el rostro de piedra de Madara. El monje ya no sabía que pensar, hace años le informaron de la muerte de todo el clan Uchiha y en ese momento creyó que la salvaguarda del templo de los Tengu ya no tenía sentido. Aún así fue el único de los monjes que se quedó allí ya que para él ese grande castillo fue su único hogar. Normalmente solo debía de ocuparse de mantener el templo en buen estado, hacer sus oraciones y sus horas de meditación, pero ahora que un Uchiha se había presentado inesperadamente a las puertas del santuario estaba realmente confundido. No sabía que hacer ni que protocolo seguir y no le ayudaba que su "invitado" no le dirigiera la palabra ni le explicara sus intenciones, lo único que hacía aquel muchacho pelinegro era observar la estatua en silencio con suma concentración y él no se atrevía a molestarle. 

Un repentino ruido le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Observó que el compañero del Uchiha, un tipo muy desagradable con cara de tiburón había entrado en la sala con largas zancadas rompiendo la quietud y el silencio que minutos antes reinaba en la habitación.

-Itachi- Le llamó al pelinegro. Éste no se giró para mirarle sino que continuaba observando la estatua- El jefe nos llama, dice que es urgente.

Entonces dirigió una mirada imperturbable a su compañero y asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Kisame se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos mientras hacía un sello con sus manos. Itachi le imitó.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontró una vez más a esa cueva oscura y lóbrega donde Akatsuki solía hacer las reuniones. Con sus ojos activados con el Sharingan miró las sombras que allí se encontraban. Por sus siluetas pudo reconocer al líder y su compañera además de Deidara, Tobi y Kisame.

-¿Dónde está la planta?- Preguntó Kisame al notar la ausencia de Zetsu

-De eso os quería hablar yo- Respondió el líder con voz grave.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Zetsu-san?- Preguntó Tobi con un tono dramático y teatral.

-Ha sido vencido por el chico Kyuubi hace pocas horas.

-¿Ha muerto?- Preguntó Deidara con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía que poco le importara del posible final de su compañero.

-No. Pero está herido de gravedad.-Contestó el líder- Pero eso no es lo importante… Zetsu me explicó que el sello que contenía el Kyuubi estuvo a punto de romperse. El muchacho consiguió liberar cinco de las nueve colas- Todos permanecieron callados prestando atención con interés a las palabras su jefe, éste observó fijamente a Itachi- Si no hubiera sido por tu hermano ahora el Kyuubi estaría libre.

Itachi permaneció callado mientras sus ojos brillaron en un destello rojo. ¿Eso significaba que Sasuke había conseguido el Mangekyo Sharingan?

-¿Y qué si se hubiese liberado?- Dijo Kisame haciendo una sonora carcajada- Creo que hubiera sido mejor, prefiero combatir contra esa bestia que contra ese estúpido canijo.

-Eso no sería muy prudente Kisame-san- Habló por primera vez la mujer Akatsuki. Su tono de voz era grave y aterciopelada.- El Kyuubi es el más poderoso de los demonios, ni todos juntos podríamos contra él. 

-Exacto- Terció el líder- No nos conviene que el zorro de nueve colas sea liberado. Es más fácil derrotar a un adolescente frágil que a un monstruo inmortal. 

Kisame no dijo nada pero miró a su líder con aprensión. No podía creer que existiera un enemigo en que ni su Samehada ni él pudieran combatir.

Por eso es mejor que dejemos de hacer un ataque directo contra el kyuubi- Continuó el jefe- Luchando abiertamente contra él hay la peligrosa posibilidad de que se rompa el sello y eso no nos conviene.

-¿Entonces que hay que hacer?- Preguntó Deidara con tono impaciente.

-Debemos buscar su talón de Aquiles- Dijo él- Antes que un monstruo es un muchacho normal y corriente con sus inquietudes y angustias. Seguramente tiene un punto débil que podamos utilizar a nuestro favor.

-¿Te refieres a una extorsión o un chantaje?- Preguntó Itachi

-Algo así- Respondió el jefe. 

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tobi y yo nos encargaremos de buscar su debilidad!- Exclamó Deidara con exaltación. 

-Sempai te veo algo ansioso- Murmuró Tobi observando a su extrovertido compañero.

-No, esta vez lo haré yo- Dijo el líder con voz autoritaria. El entusiasmo de Deidara se evaporó en un segundo.- Tobi y tú seréis los encargados de aplicar el chantaje pero ahora voy a ser yo quien busque su talón de Aquiles.

-Esta bien…-Respondió Deidara malhumorado. Tobi miró preocupado a su compañero, seguramente después descargaría la rabieta sobre él, una vez más. Suspiró con pesar.

-¿Entonces Itachi y yo que hacemos?- Preguntó Kisame- Nosotros estamos cerca de la capital de la Nube.

-Quedaos donde estáis. Seguramente Sasuke Uchiha irá a por vosotros dos. Eso nos conviene ya que uno de sus compañeros es un Jinchuriki. Aprovechad para atraparle.

-Perfecto, ya tenía ganas de usar mi Samehada- Rió Kisame mientras acariciaba su espada.

-Muy bien, pues ya es todo por hoy- Dijo el líder dando por zanjada la reunión. Todos empezaron a desaparecer, sus consciencias volviendo a sus cuerpos. El líder observó como se desvanecían uno por uno hasta que quedando el último cerró los ojos y volvió a su cuerpo.

Una gran ciudad de rascacielos se presentaba ante él. Los altos edificios se alzaban imponentes inmunes del frío y el viento. Levantó la palma de su mano como solía hacer mientras notaba como unas tenues gotas de lluvia caían en su piel. Cerró los ojos concentrado ante tal sensación. 

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Payne?- Le interrumpió una hermosa mujer. Tenía el pelo negro-azulado recogido con una flor blanca y vestía con las túnicas características de los Akatsukis- Si quieres puedo ser yo quien se acerque al muchacho…

-No es posible- Dijo Payne.- Debo hacerlo yo, es una orden directa de él. 

La mujer asintió suavemente, después se fue sin decir nada dejándole otra vez sólo. Oyó a lo lejos el fragor de un trueno mientras empezaba a llover con más fuerza. Sus ojos miraron hacia el firmamento gris. Parecía que el cielo llorara con melancolía al igual que lo hacía su corazón. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_  
__Unos cálidos rayos de Sol daban calor e iluminaban su rostro. Notó el suave viento que mecía con cariño sus cabellos rubios desordenándolos aún más. Sus ojos azules brillaban de la sorpresa y la emoción al encontrarse con el maravilloso paisaje de un campo de trigo. Andaba lentamente mientras que sus dedos tocaban imperceptiblemente las espigas de oro produciéndole gustosas cosquillas. La dulce brisa balanceaba con parsimonia el trigo produciendo un tranquilo oleaje como si de un mar dorado se tratara. Era tanta la quietud y la paz que sentía en ese lugar… Nunca se había sentido tan bien y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella ilusión no se acabara nunca. ___

_Al horizonte Naruto atisbó una figura. Los fuertes rayos del atardecer le daban directamente en el rostro y no le permitía ver con claridad. Empezó a correr hacia esa silueta. Su corazón latía desbocado mientras una extraña sensación de melancolía le inundaba en el pecho. Aún no podía ver el rostro de aquel hombre que se erguía al medio del campo de trigo pero sintió algo muy familiar hacia él. Corrió como una liebre a través de todo el mar de oro mientras sentía que una enorme felicidad crecía en su corazón. Cuando el Sol declinó un poco más y el color del cielo se tornó de colores anaranjados, ocres y rosáceos entonces le vió. ___

_Allí estaba él, con su capa blanca ondeando al son del viento. Sus cabellos dorados eran acunados por la suave brisa y brillaban a la luz del atardecer. Sus ojos de un hermoso azul zafiro, vivos y penetrantes observaron a Naruto con una mirada cálida y afable. El muchacho observó absorto el brillo de sus ojos incapaz de hacer ruido alguno. Entonces él extendió una mano hacia Naruto proponiéndole tener su compañía. El chico se acercó a él, primero con un gesto temeroso y tímido pero luego agarró su mano con confianza. Él le sonrió y Naruto, completamente feliz, le devolvió una de sus mejores sonrisas. Posó su mano en su mejilla mientras dirigía al chico una mirada amable. ___

_-Naruto- le llamó. Su voz era serena y apacible- Puede que a partir de ahora sufras mucho más por culpa de tu maldición- Al decir esto posó una mano en el estómago del muchacho- Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. ___

_Naruto lo miró confuso, intentó decir algo pero el hombre puso en un dedo en sus labios, sosegándolo. ___

_-Ya va siendo hora a que despiertes- Y dicho esto le abrazó. Naruto sintió como un cálido calor le inundaba en las venas mientras que un sentimiento plácido le inundaba en todo el pecho. Notó como de sus ojos caían lágrimas cristalinas mientras una fuerte luz le cubría como un manto brillante. Sintió como su consciencia se desvanecía pero al último momento oyó de nuevo su voz rogándole: ___

_-Perdóname…_

Sus párpados empezaron abrirse muy lentamente mientras sentía como sus otros sentidos se agudizaban. Se encontró a sí mismo postrado en una cama blanca, cubierto de molestos vendajes. La luz estaba totalmente apagada y vio a través de las cortinas azuladas de la ventana la luz pálida de la luna que le iluminaba vagamente su rostro. Pasó sus dedos por sus ojos y se sorprendió al notar sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas. Agarró su pecho mientras intentaba recordar con detalle las imágenes del sueño, aún sentía ese extraño sentimiento y lo peor de todo es que ahora no recordaba con claridad la cara de ese hombre. No lo había visto nunca pero le era tan familiar…

De golpe oyó unas voces en el exterior, su rostro giró hacia la puerta que estaba contorneada y una luz clara pasaba por el resquicio iluminando un poco la habitación. Naruto pudo ver pasar una sombra mientras oía una voz familiar. El rubio agudizó el oído intentando oír la conversación

-¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?-Era Sai que se acercaba hacia Sakura, que estaba sentada en un banco fuera de la habitación del hospital donde descansaba el rubio.

-Sigue durmiendo- Dijo ella con voz cansada- He hablado con el médico y me ha dicho que está bien sólo que necesita algo de reposo.- Sai dio un suspiro de alivio ante tales noticias. -¿Has encontrado a Sasuke?- Preguntó ella.

-No.-Negó con la cabeza- He intentado seguir su rastro o el de alguno de sus compañeros pero es imposible. Han vigilado bien para que no los siguiera. Deberemos esperar a que venga el perro pul…digo Kiba-kun para que utilice el olfato.

-Estoy preocupada-Soltó Sakura angustiada- Cuando encontramos a Naruto pude ver que Sasuke estaba también inconsciente- En su mente apareció el recuerdo de un Sasuke débil tirado cerca de los cuerpos de Naruto y Hinata. Se apenó que no pudiera acercarse a él ya que los tres compañeros del Uchiha cogieron su cuerpo y se alejaron sin darle tiempo a ver como estaba. Y no podía seguirles ya que debía ocuparse del rubio y de su compañera.- Espero que esté bien…

-¿Y que tal está la Hyuuga?- Ante tal pregunta los ojos de la pelirosa se humedecieron.

-Está muy grave- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa.- Hice todo lo que pude para cerrar sus heridas pero había un chakra extraño que me impedía curarla.

-¿Qué tipo de chakra?- Preguntó Sai con interés

-Era un chakra que formaba unas extrañas raíces en las heridas. Nunca había visto nada semejante. Los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible para erradicarlo- Contó Sakura con voz quebrada- Si estuviéramos a Konoha quizás mi maestra podría hacer algo pero estando en esta ciudad… 

Sakura empezó a sollozar mientras agarraba con fuerza sus rodillas. Sai se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro. Según uno de los muchos de los libros que había leído eso era muestra de dar apoyo a un amigo. Sakura continuó hablando.

-E-el médico me dijo que Hinata ha perdido demasiada sangre y sólo han podido cerrar muy pocas heridas dice que…- Su voz se quebró- que si sigue en ese estado lo más seguro es que se muera- Unas gruesas lágrimas derramaron su rostro mientras escondía su cara en las rodillas. Sai la miró sin saber que decir.

Mientras, dentro de la habitación, las manos de Naruto cogían con fuerza las sábanas blancas de la cama mientras una dolorosa desesperación le inundaba en todo el pecho. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó una voz con un tono rabioso- ¿¡Dónde está el imbécil de Naruto!?

Era Kiba que se acercaba con ira contenida a la pelirosa. Sai pudo ver que sus ojos aparte de contener furia albergaban un gran dolor. Shino estaba detrás del ninja perruno mirando preocupado a su compañero.

-No grites- Le chistó Sakura- ¿No ves que está descansando?

-¡Me da igual! ¡Debo de dar una paliza a ese desgraciado!

-Kiba cálmate- Le ordenó Shino con tono autoritario. Kiba aún se puso más furioso.

-¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿¡Como quieres que me calme!? ¡Si no te has dado cuenta Hinata está en peligro de muerte y es por culpa de ese idiota!-Le espetó. 

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!?- Chilló Sakura mirando enfadada a Kiba- ¿¡Tú crees que Naruto haría algo así a Hinata!?

-Sakura tiene razón- se interpuso Sai- No sabemos exactamente que ocurrió en la pelea pero me parece exagerado decir que el estado de la chica Hyuuga es por culpa de Naruto-kun. Ella es una ninja y como tal debe de sufrir las consecuencias y una de esas es poner en peligro su vida en la misión- Dijo el pelinegro como si recitara de memoria uno de los innumerables manuales de lucha que leía en la Raíz.

-¡Vosotros no lo entendéis! ¡No conocéis a Hinata!- Rugió Kiba desesperado- Ella es fuerte y nunca pondría su vida en peligro si no fuera por…-la voz de Kiba se quebró- por salvar a la persona a quién más le importa.

Sakura y Sai miraron a su compañero confundidos. Shino por su parte le miró con interés mientras que Akamaru gemía al ver a su amo en ese estado.

-Seguro que ella ha sacrificado su vida para salvar a Naruto- Dijo Kiba con voz rasgada.- Ella le quiere desde hace años. Ha estado enamorada de él en secreto, aunque ella lo escondiera se le notaba en la cara que le quería de verdad. ¡Y encima el muy capullo no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos!- rugió Kiba con rabia- ¡Siempre a estado pendiente de Sakura y encima le tiraba los trastos delante suyo sin darse cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento que ella ponía! 

Sakura se sintió en parte un poco culpable por ello. Ella sí había notado los sentimientos de la pelinegra y no hizo nada para que Naruto se percatara de ello. 

-Siempre le ha animado, siempre le ha dado su apoyo...¡Y el muy idiota no se daba cuenta!- se mordió los labios- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué ella se ha fijado en una persona como Naruto!?- Su cuerpo temblaba mientras que sus ojos se humedecían- S- si ella se hubiera fijado en mi lo más posible es que no estaría a punto de morir, yo no lo hubiese permitido.¡Nunca!- Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas- ¿ P-por qué? ¿Por qué ella nunca me ha querido? 

Sakura le miró atónita. Sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto pero no esperaba que Kiba estuviera secretamente enamorado de la kunoichi. El único que no parecía sorprenderse era Shino que miraba a su compañero de equipo con expresión afligida. Akamaru intentó en vano llamar la atención de su amo que lloraba completamente abatido.

Shino se acercó a Kiba y le dijo con expresión grave:

-Si tanto quieres a Hinata debes de aceptar la decisión de ella de dar su vida por Naruto- El rostro humedecido de Kiba lo miró con una expresión de dolor- Se que ahora es duro pero debes aceptar sus sentimientos. 

Kiba iba a decir algo pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de Naruto interrumpió la conversación. Sakura entró rápidamente en la habitación blanca.

-¡Naruto!- Gritó ella.

Las sábanas estaban echadas al suelo y la ventana estaba totalmente rota. Un viento frío agitaban las cortinas mientras se oía a lo lejos el fragor de un trueno.

Naruto había desaparecido. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suigetsu permanecía sentado en el futon azulado en la habitación de un motel barato mientras observaba con interés el cuaderno negro que encontró el la caja fuerte de Akatsuki.

Estaba tan absorto en el libro que no se percató de la presencia de Juugo.  
Éste al observar a su compañero leyendo la libreta preguntó:

-¿Qué estás leyendo Suigetsu-san? –Preguntó con su característica educación. Suigetsu se asustó y le cayó el cuaderno de las manos. Juugo recogió la libreta y leyó la primera página- ¿Esto es de Akatsuki?-Miró al ninja agua con voz grave mientras que éste dudaba si responderle o no- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-Preguntó Juugo otra vez con tono serio.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- Le espetó Suigetsu de malos modos. ¿Por qué siempre debían de meter las narices en sus asuntos?

Juugo empezó a hojear la libreta hasta que vio sorprendido una foto suya. Estaba escrito todos sus datos personales: Fecha de nacimiento, año de graduación… Con miedo pasó página y lo que vio le dejó de piedra. Allí estaba la foto de él, el desgraciado que le amargó su existencia… 

-¿Me lo puedes devolver?-Preguntó Suigetsu con hastío sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo del castaño temblaba.

Con un movimiento rápido y desplegando una brutal furia y unos sentimientos de odio lanzó la libreta hacía la puerta ante un atónito Suigetsu.

-¿¡Pero que estás haciendo!?- Gritó el ninja agua. 

-¡Aaaay!-Chilló una voz. En la puerta se encontraba Karin que se frotaba la cara mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban del dolor. Tuvo tan mala suerte que justo entró en el momento más inoportuno dándole la libreta en la cara de ésta. 

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?- Gritó Karin enfadada. Juugo se dio cuenta de acto inconsciente que había hecho y se dispuso a disculparse pero cuando abrió la boca la pelirroja le cortó- ¿¡Has sido tú!?- Acusó señalando con un dedo a Suigetsu.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?¡Yo no he sido lo juro!

-¡Mentira! ¡Seguro que has sido tú, la has tirado aposta!¿¡Por qué me tienes tanta manía!?

-Esto Karin yo…-Intentó decir Juugo pero no pudo ya que Suigetsu le cortó.

-¡Bah, seguro que con el golpe se arreglado un poco tu careto de estúpida!

-¡Deja de una vez de insultarme idiota!

-Esto… Suigetsu, Karin…

-¡Callaos de una vez!- Interrumpió una voz. Sujeto en el marco de la puerta estaba Sasuke que miraba irritado a sus compañeros.

-¡Sasuke-kun!¡lo siento! ¿Te hemos despertado?- Karin se lanzó al brazo del Uchiha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente en su rostro- ¿quieres que duerma contigo? –Dijo con tono sensual. Suigetsu hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Se puede saber que estás diciendo?- le cortó Sasuke mientras la apartaba a un lado.- Espero que ahora haya silencio necesito dormir un poco más- Y dicho esto se fue.

Juugo siguió a Sasuke dejando solos a Suigetsu y a Karin que seguían discutiendo. 

-¿Sasuke te encuentras mejor?- Le preguntó el castaño mirándolo con preocupación.

-Sí-le respondió escuetamente. Juugo sonrió.

-Me alegro- Dijo con total sinceridad algo que Sasuke le sorprendió- Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte contra el Kyuubi. Además que pudiste volver a sellar al más poderoso de los demonios tú sólo.

Sasuke no dijo nada por un momento sino que permaneció pensativo.

-  
Sí…Yo sólo.- Dijo al fin con un tono enigmático.

Juugo le miró confundido mientras que Sasuke se encerraba de nuevo en su habitación.

Un sonoro golpe le sacó de sus cavilaciones, Suigetsu había salido despedido de la puerta de la habitación de al lado. La marca de un golpe adornaba su rostro. Karin salió de la habitación claramente enfadada. ¿Cuándo pararían de discutir esos dos? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto corría desesperado por las laberínticas calles de la ciudad inmune al frío y la ventisca de la tormenta. Unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules mezclándose con las gruesas gotas de lluvia. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente mientras una fuerte presión golpeaba en su pecho incapacitándole de respirar.

_Naruto-kun…te quiero_

Profirió un sonoro sollozo mientras que de sus labios se escapó un gemido de angustia. En su mente apareció la imagen de una débil Hinata en sus brazos cubierta de sangre que acariciaba con cariño las marcas de sus mejillas. Recordó como sus ojos blancos como ópalos brillaban como nunca antes habían brillado.

_Siempre le ha animado, siempre le ha dado su apoyo...¡Y el muy idiota no se daba cuenta!_

Las palabras de Kiba resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Recordó el día que se encontró con ella antes de su pelea contra Neji, sus palabras de apoyo y como consiguió animarle y tener confianza en sí mismo. Recordó cuando buscaban el Bikouchuu, sus palabras de ánimo y la fuerza que demostró. Ahora lo veía todo claro, ahora sabía el significado de sus miradas y sus sonrojos, y él que pensaba que era una chica rara… Todo este tiempo fue un ciego. 

Sus pasos llegaron a un parque infantil totalmente vacío. Se acercó al balancín y lo miró con tristeza. Recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia y soledad estaban incrustados en el columpio que chirriaba bruscamente. Se sentó en él de la misma manera que hacía cuando era pequeño cada vez que se sentía desdichado, cada vez que pensaba que nadie lo quería. Hubiera deseado volver años atrás y haber alentado a la Hyuuga como ella le había animado durante tantos años.

_E-el médico me dijo que Hinata ha perdido demasiada sangre y sólo han podido cerrar muy pocas heridas… dice que si sigue en ese estado lo más seguro es que se muera_

Naruto empezó a llorar mientras se asía con fuerza en las cadenas del columpio. Una gran desesperación le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Recordó la sonrisa gentil de ella, sus ojos grandes y hermosos, su pelo negro y lacio…

-H-hinata, por favor, no te mueras…- Gimió con voz quebrada mientras que gruesas lágrimas caían al suelo- No te mueras…Y-Yo- tartamudeó a consecuencia del frío- Yo te quiero… 

El sonido de la lluvia cubría sus lastimeros sollozos haciéndolos inaudibles. Estuvo un bien rato llorando hasta que el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaron rompieron su momento de intimidad. Levantó el rostro y vio delante de él la figura de un hombre joven. Su pelo era rubio con destellos anaranjados, llevaba en la frente una simple bandana sin la imagen de ninguna villa, sus ojos eran penetrantes y serios. Vestía con ropas juveniles de colores rojos y anaranjados. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era la cantidad de piercings y pendientes que llevaba en su rostro. El hombre lo miraba con sumo interés.

-¿Q-quién eres?- Preguntó Naruto cohibido ante la imagen imponente del hombre. Éste le respondió con una voz grave y regia.

-Mi nombre es Payne…

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí está el capítulo 12!!! Perdon por la espera, sorry!! La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero bueno el capi ya está aquí .**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión y me hacen muy feliz. GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!**

**Besitooos! Y opiniones del capítulo!!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. **

**Pairing: Naruhina y algo de Sasusaku y SuiKarin ;)**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_Hoy era un día especial para ella. De pie, al lado de muchos otros niños de su edad, escuchaba nerviosa las palabras de bienvenida del Hokage. Intentaba mantenerse recta y erguida tal como había dicho su padre, ya que una postura solemne que desprendiera confianza en uno mismo era lo que se esperaba del heredero a líder del clan. Pero por desgracia ella no se sentía bien consigo misma, su forma de andar tanto como sus gestos irradiaban inseguridad y timidez. Sus ojos blanquecinos solían mirar al suelo y un molesto tartamudeo aparecía cada vez que hablaba con un desconocido. Como heredera del clan se esperaba grandes cosas de ella, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la pequeña que sabría mantener la compostura y el honor del clan Hyuuga._

_Pero la gran presión que sentía junto el temor a fallar hicieron mella en ella, cada vez que entrenaba con su padre y éste le dirigía palabras duras y autoritarias hacía que su autoestima estuviera por los suelos._

_Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su padre, junto a los demás padres de los alumnos, que miraba con ojos serios a la figura del tercer Hokage._

_-¡Enhorabuena a todos!-Dijo el viejo Hokage alzando la voz-Espero que os esforcéis mucho en vuestro camino para llegar a ser ninjas._

_Un tenue ronquido la distrajo del discurso del Sandaime. A su lado vio la figura de un chico rubio de pelo encrespado. Vestía con una camisa blanca y sucia con el dibujo de un remolino de color rojo. Se sorprendió al ver que el niño dormitaba sin disimulo alguno sin ni siquiera notar las miradas disgustadas que le lanzaban sus compañeros._

_Un chunnin con una gran cicatriz que cruzaba en su nariz se acercó a él claramente enfadado. Le dio una sonora colleja a la nuca._

_-¡Naruto!¡Haz el favor de comportarte y escuchar las palabras del Hokage!- le sermoneó hablando en susurros para no estorbar al Sandaime, que parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la falta de respeto del rubio. Los compañeros de al lado empezaron a reír por lo bajini._

_-¡Esto es un rollo!- Dijo el muchacho alzando mucho la voz. La voz del viejo líder de la Hoja calló y miró con disgusto al chico. Todos los niños junto con sus padres le miraron con reproche mientras susurraban entre ellos claramente molestos._

_-¡Esto es el colmo!- Dijo el chunnin con exasperación mientras cogía al rubio por una oreja con fuerza._

_-¡Aaay!¡Iruka-sensei me haces daño!- Se quejó el niño_

_-¡Te lo mereces!- Dijo el chunnin mientras lo arrastraba hacia un callejón haciendo caso omiso de las quejas e insultos del muchacho._

_Cuando chico y maestro se habían ido y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar el Hokage retomó otra vez el discurso._

_Cuando hubo acabado, los niños se acercaron a sus padres que les daban consejos y les animaba para su primer día de clase en la academia ninja. Hinata se acercó sigilosa a su padre. Éste cuando la vio le dijo:_

_-Durante años los Hyuuga siempre hemos sido los mejores alumnos de esta academia. Tú primo Neji por ejemplo es el primero de su promoción. No me decepciones._

_Sus ojos miraban con seriedad a la pequeña figura de Hinata que se removía incómoda_

_-S-sí, padre.- respondió ella mirando cabizbaja al suelo._

_Hinata estaba sentada en un pupitre mientras miraba como los demás alumnos entraban en clase y se sentaban en sus mesas. El corazón le retumbaba en sus oídos, nervioso de comenzar la lección. Pero más que las clases, lo que ella la asustaba era acercarse a los demás compañeros. Ellos reconocerían por sus ojos que pertenecía al clan Hyuuga, el clan más antiguo y fuerte de la villa, y muchos, por temor, no se acercarían a ella, dejándola sola. Hinata se entristeció ante tal pensamiento._

_Cuando todos estaban sentados en su sitio entró el profesor. Hinata vio sorprendida que su maestro era el mismo ninja chunnin que había visto en el sermón del Hokage y vio aún más sobrecogida que llevaba a rastras al mismo chico rubio._

_-¡Naruto!¡Como castigo hoy pasaras la clase cara a la pared!- Dijo con voz autoritaria señalando a la blanca pared justo al lado de la pizarra._

_-¿¡Qué!?¿¡Debo de pasar tres horas de pie!?- Se quejó el chico mirando con rabia a su maestro._

_-¡Eso es por ser un maleducado!¡Así aprenderás!_

_-¡Qué palo!- dijo el chico con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la fría pared._

_La clase pasó con normalidad, eso si se omitía las gracietas y bromas que hacía el rubio ante la clase cuando el profesor Iruka no lo miraba. Muchos se desternillaban de risa mientras el profesor le daba un golpe tras otro con el cuaderno de notas. Pero eso no parecía amedrentar al chico, porque cuando el sensei retomaba la explicación éste seguía haciendo de las suyas. En el primer día Naruto Uzumaki se había convertido en el bufón de la clase._

_Iba pasando el tiempo y Hinata se esforzaba el máximo para sacar las mejores notas, por desgracia los nervios la traicionaban y cuando debía de hacer un ejercicio ante toda la clase se acobardaba y no le salía tan bien como esperaba. Más que los ejercicios prácticos lo que se le daba mejor eran los exámenes escritos, de su clase era una de las que sacaban la mejor puntuación, al igual que una de sus compañeras Sakura Haruno._

_-¿¡Se puede saber que tengo que hacer contigo!?- Preguntó exasperado Iruka-sensei mientras miraba enfadado a Naruto- ¡Ya es el tercer suspendido que sacas en este trimestre!_

_Hinata vio que el rubio se encogía de hombros, indiferente, ante tal sermón de su maestro. Iruka enfadado ante el pasotismo de su alumno lanzó su cuaderno de notas a la mesa y gritó:_

_-¡Muy bien!¡Tú lo has querido!¡A partir de ahora toda la clase se quedará en la hora de recreo a limpiar!_

_Pronto surgieron voces enfadadas e iracundas quejándose de la decisión de su profesor._

_-¡Iruka-sensei, esto es injusto!¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que haga Naruto!-Chilló Sakura claramente enfadada. Todos le dieron la razón a la pelirosa._

_-¡Callad de una vez!-Ordenó Iruka- ¡Si vosotros no os rierais de sus gracias hace tiempo que hubiera parado de hacer el payaso!¡Así que vosotros sois también responsables!_

_Otra vez la clase se llenaron de quejas y lamentos._

_A Hinata no le importaba quedarse en clase a la hora del recreo, más bien, ella lo prefería así ya que siempre se sentía triste y desanimada al ver que todos jugaban juntos y observar como todas las chicas hablaban entre ellas, divertidas, mientras ella almorzaba sola en un rincón. En todo este tiempo aún no había hecho ningún amigo. Él único que vio que estaba sólo, al igual que ella, era Naruto que se balanceaba una y otra vez en el columpio._

_Hacía tiempo que se había fijado que todo el mundo le hacía el vacío, pero no solamente en la academia sino en toda la villa, muchos niños lo trataban muy mal pero lo que más la extrañaba era los adultos, que, sin saber porque, le lanzaban miradas glaciales. Incluso una vez vio a su padre mirándole así cuando el rubio pasó cerca de él. Ella no entendía esa reacción de los adultos y menos comprendió cuando se enteró que Naruto era huérfano. Normalmente un niño sin familia hacía que los demás sintieran compasión por él…_

_Cuando acabaron por fin las clases, Hinata se dirigía como siempre hacia la mansión de los Hyuuga. Estuvo andando unos minutos hasta que, cerca del parque, oyó unas voces y unos gemidos. La pelinegra se acercó con cuidado y amparada detrás de un árbol vio con horror como tres de sus compañeros de clase golpeaban con malicia a Naruto, que estaba tendido en el suelo._

_-¡Te lo mereces, idiota!- Le gritó uno mientras le golpeaba el estómago- ¡Por tu culpa nos han castigado a todos!- Acercó su rostro a la del rubio y le cogió por los cabellos, balanceándolo con fuerza._

_Hinata vio como la sangre salía de su nariz y de su boca mientras que unas lágrimas silenciosas le bajaban por sus mejillas amoratadas._

_-¡Ohh el farolillo rojo está llorando!-Se burló uno mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas-¿Qué vas hacer, chaval? ¿Llamar a tu mamá? ¡Ah se me olvidada, que no puedes!¡Tu no tienes madre!_

_Otra vez, todos se rieron de las palabras de su compañero con risas atroces y desagradables.._

_Hinata, horrorizada ante tal crueldad, unas lágrimas asustadas brotaron de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Debía de parar aquello. Pero no se atrevía encarar a los más fuertes de su clase, quizás ella también saldría muy mal parada. En esos momentos se sentía tan cobarde…_

"_Debo avisar a algún profesor"-Pensó mientras iba caminando hacia atrás alejándose del lugar, pero un ruido proveniente del rubio la detuvo._

_Naruto hizo un gemido mientras farfullaba algo inteligible._

_-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el abusón con mofa-¿Me lo puedes repetir? ¡Qué no lo he oído!_

_-H-he...dicho que tu aliento apesta.- Y escupió sangre al rostro de su maltratador._

_Hubo un minuto de silencio en que todos se quedaron callados, atónitos ante la escena mientras que en los labios de Naruto brotaba una sonrisa confiada. Hinata miró sorprendida los ojos azules del chico que irradiaban un brillo inusual, un brillo que nunca resplandecería en sus ojos blanquecinos, el brillo que demostraba la confianza en uno mismo._

_-¡Serás cabrón!-Rugió el abusón lleno de rabia. Alzó el puño dispuesto a darle en toda la cara pero Naruto fue más rápido y le dio una patada en toda la entrepierna. El chico cayó semiinconsciente mientras se agarraba sus partes nobles con fuerza. El rubio señaló a los chicos con una mirada de advertencia._

_-¡Yo no soy un perdedor!¡Voy a ser el próximo Hokage!¡Lo juro!¡Este es mi camino del ninja!_

_Los dos muchachos cogieron a su amigo que aún gemía del dolor y se alejaron corriendo del lugar mirando asustados al joven rubio._

_Hinata sintió de golpe como su corazón latía rápidamente, con una fuerza inusitada. Un gran rubor le tiñó sus mejillas de un color rosado dándole vida a sus mejillas pálidas. Vio la figura erguida de Naruto, que miraba como sus enemigos se alejaban, iluminada por una nueva luz. Sintió admiración por ese chico que parecía ser un cero a la izquierda y un bufón, pero eso era pura fachada, porque Hinata vio la verdadera fuerza y personalidad del rubio._

_Y sin darse cuenta un extraño sentimiento nació en su corazón._

La enfermera vio sorprendida como los ojos de la chica se abrían lentamente. Se acercó con paso presuroso a los aparatos que estaban al lado de la camilla y vio atónita que la chica había recuperado sus constantes vitales.

-¡Avisad al doctor, rápido!- Ordenó ella a una compañera de trabajo

Unos minutos después llegó el médico con rapidez y se quedó de piedra al ver a la chica consciente. Se frotó los ojos y puso bien las gafas mirando a la kunoichi como si fuera un fantasma o una ilusión.

"N-no puede ser, hace nada estaba en estado crítico"-Pensó el doctor mientras miraba los informes de las enfermeras.

Hinata miraba confundida a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó.

-E-esto es un milagro…- Murmuró el doctor aún sin creérselo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade estaba mirando con aire distraído como el Sol se ponía lentamente al otro lado de las grandes cordilleras. Se apoyó a un lado de la ventana mientras que los rayos anaranjados del sol iluminaban su larga cabellera. Observó su lugar de trabajo y vio con hastío que un montón de papeles e informes estaban acumulados en su mesa de forma desordenada. Aún tenía tanto trabajo que hacer… pero no podía ponerse a la labor ya que la preocupación por cierto chico rubio le carcomía la mente hasta límites insospechados. La verdad, es que sin darse cuenta, Naruto se había convertido en algo muy importante como ella, casi como un hijo. Si le pasara algo se sentiría morir, caería en la misma desesperación que cuando murió su hermano, Nawaki, y Dan.

Se acercó al armario del despacho y sacó una botella de sake, sacó el corcho y puso una cantidad considerable en un vaso de porcelana. Ella miró triste el líquido transparente. Acercó sus labios carmesíes a la bebida pero el sonido de una voz la detuvo.

-Ya es como la sexta vez que te pillo bebiendo en horas de trabajo- Era su amigo y compañero de toda la vida Jiraiya, que se apoyaba a un lado de la ventana

-Y ya es como la octava vez que te digo que no entres por ahí. Por algo está la puerta- respondió ella molesta poniendo la botella de sake en su mesa.

Jiraiya rió por unos segundos pero su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y una mirada cansada y agotada surgió de sus ojos.

-He descubierto cosas nuevas del líder de Akatsuki- Dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba al vacío. Tsunade no dijo nada sino le miró con sumo interés- Según los rumores nadie sabe como es el rostro de Payne, ni cuál es su real objetivo. Pero eso no es lo peor- Jiraiya miró a su compañera y amiga con total seriedad- Él sólo pudo matar a Hanzou… y no solo a él sino a toda su familia.

-No puede ser…-Tsunade le miró completamente atónita mientras que en su cabeza se agolpaban miles de recuerdos. La imagen de un hombre poderoso erguido encima de una gran salamandra se impuso en su mente. El mismo ninja que mató a todo un batallón entero de la villa de la hoja, el mismo hombre que les nombró sannin y les perdonó la vida…¿ y ahora estaba muerto? No, no podía ser.

-Para los aldeanos de la villa de la lluvia, Payne es alguien ultrapoderoso- Continuó Jiraiya- Alguien considerado como un dios- Un brillo de advertencia irradió en sus ojos negros- Lo tenemos muy crudo Tsunade. Naruto no debe acercarse bajo ningún concepto a un hombre así.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto miró embobado a los ojos extraños de ese desconocido. Tenía una mirada inquietante tanto que casi le daba hasta miedo. Pero al ver su forma de vestir y su aspecto el rubio dedujo que era un joven de no más de veintitrés años, además había algo en su aspecto que lo tranquilizaba. Era una sensación tan extraña…

Al ver que el extraño no decía nada ni parecía que tuviera la intención de irse Naruto lo miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de malos modos perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nada en especial. Sólo paseaba por aquí y me pareció oír a alguien llorar- respondió el joven mientras observaba imperturbable al ninja de Konoha. Naruto sintió otro escalofrío, era como si esos ojos atravesaran todo su ser.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas. Aquí no hay nadie que llore.- Le reprochó Naruto mientras apartaba su mirada de la del joven.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué son esos ojos rojos y esas marcas que tienes en tus mejillas?

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?- Le espetó el rubio hastiado- ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos! ¡Además no se quién eres!

-Yo ya me presenté, mi nombre es Payne.- Dijo con total tranquilidad

-¡Pues vale, encantado!¡Ya te puedes ir!- Rugió Naruto con muy mal carácter. Deseaba estar sólo y poder sumirse en sus propias penas otra vez. Se levantó del columpio dispuesto a alejarse de ese tipo tan raro pero un traicionero rugido surgió de su estómago. Entonces recordó que no había comido en todo el día y no tenía nada de dinero.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó Payne mirando al ninja con aire divertido.

-No, es que mi estómago le encanta cantar óperas- Dijo con mofa- ¡Pues claro que tengo hambre!¿Tú qué crees?- Naruto ya se estaba cansando de esa absurda conversación. Dio la espalda al joven de pelo rojizo y caminó unos pasos hasta que la voz de Payne le detuvo.

-¿Y si te invito a cenar?- Dijo con tono amable- Se de un lugar cerca de aquí que hacen una comida exquisita.

Naruto volteó y lo miró con desconfianza. Por un momento no sabía que hacer. Por un lado su estómago le pedía, más bien, le suplicaba que le diera de comer, mientras que, por el otro lado, un tipo raro que no conocía para nada le estaba invitando a cenar altruistamente. Quizás buscaba algo de él, no debería confiar de un desconocido…

Otro estruendoso rugido de su estómago hizo que la prudencia y el sigilo se esfumaran en un momento.

"Da igual, si es un enemigo lo derrotaré y punto pero mientras me aprovecharé de él"- Pensó el rubio de forma ingenua.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero solo si invitas tú!

-Prometido- De sus labios brotaron una sonrisa. "qué fácil había sido" pensó Payne.

Entraron en un viejo bar del centro de la ciudad. Naruto comió todo lo que pudo ante la atónita mirada del camarero que juró que no había visto en la vida a alguien comer de esa manera, parecía como si el rubio fuera un pozo sin fondo. Cuando el chico estuvo hinchado y saciado, Payne mandó al camarero que le trajeran algo de licor.

-¿Pero qué haces?¡No puedo beber, soy menor!

-¿Y qué?-dijo Payne- En el parque me pareció ver que necesitabas un buen trago, para olvidar las penas. Además sólo serán un par de copas.

Naruto tomó el primer trago haciendo una mueca de asco. No entendía como los adultos se perdían ante una bebida tan asquerosa. Pero ya que el joven desconocido le había invitado no quería hacerle un feo y se tomó el licor de golpe. A las dos copas ya estaba mareado y completamente borracho.

-¡Putooo Sasuuke!- Gritó con un rugido gutural- ¡Es quee ya le vale! ¡Yo me arriezgo el pellejo para salvar su culo y él pasa de mi! ¡ojalá que su hedmano le dé una buena paliza de mi parte!

Payne escuchaba cada palabra del rubio con suma atención mientras ordenaba al barman que trajera una copa tras otra. El rubio se las bebía como si fuera agua.

-¡Edes un buen tío!- Dijo Naruto totalmente ebrio mirando con ojos soñadores al joven pelirrojo- Al principio no me fiaba de ti pero ahoda veo que edes genial. ¡Ojalá tuviera un hedmano como tú!¡ No, mejor aún, ojalá tuviera un hedmano!

Y al decir eso su cabeza cayó a la sucia mesa y empezó a gimotear. Payne pidió aún más licor.

-¿Está seguro?- Le preguntó el camarero al ver el estado lamentable del chico- Ya está bastante borracho. Si sigue así tendrá un coma etílico.

-¡Yo no estoy borracho! ¡Voy a zer el próximo Hokage de Konoha y los Hokages nunca se emborrachan!- Gritó Naruto con los ojos desenfocados mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas- ¡Otra copa camarerouu!

Pero cuando por fin pudo ponerse en pie las piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces al suelo. Payne se acercó al chico y vio como éste lloraba con lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Payne

-S-soy patético- Murmuró Naruto aún tendido al suelo mirando al vacío.- Todo lo que ocurre es por mi culpa.- Al ver que el muchacho ya no podría beber más el joven pelirrojo pidió la cuenta al barman. Agarró al chico con fuerza, apoyándolo en su hombro y se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento. Naruto medio mareado siguió hablando- Por mi culpa la gente sufre, todos sufren…Y si no hubiera sido por mi ella no… Ella no habría…

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras una dolorosa angustia se mezclaba con el licor ardiente de su estómago. Por un momento tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-¿Ella?- Preguntó Payne mirándolo con sumo interés mientras una cruel sonrisa surcaba en su boca. El plan de búsqueda de información del chico había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Gracias a la labia e ingenuidad del rubio estaba descubriendo cosas muy interesantes del muchacho y que Akatsuki las podría utilizar a su favor en un cercano futuro.

-Ella es … la persona más importante para mí- susurró Naruto con los ojos tristes.

-¿Y quién es ella? – Payne miró ansioso al rubio. Naruto se quedó un rato mirando al suelo y justo cuando iba abrir la boca para pronunciar el nombre de Hinata una voz conocida le detuvo.

-¡Naruto!- Era Sai que se acercaba al rubio con pasos rápidos. Estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera estado horas corriendo- Por fin te encuentro- Dijo suspirando de alivio. Después se dio cuenta de la presencia de Payne, que agarraba al muchacho para que éste no cayera- ¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

-¡Esss mi amigouu!- Dijo Naruto con la lengua pastosa- ¡Es un tío legal, se llama Piune!

-Payne…-Le corrigió el pelirrojo

-¡Eso! ¡Peinau!

-Payne…- Dijo otra vez con un largo suspiro.

-¿Estás borracho?- Preguntó Sai mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Yooo? ¿Borracho? ¡Pero qué cosas dices!- Se zafó de Payne para demostrar que podía mantenerse de pie él solo pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó encima de Sai. Éste fue rápido y lo agarró a tiempo. – ¡Sai no me toques el culo!- se quejó el rubio intentando huir de los brazos fuertes del pelinegro.

-Debes de volver al hospital, Sakura está muy preocupada por ti- Le aconsejó el pelinegro sin hacer caso de los quejidos de su amigo.

-¿Sakura preocupado por mi?¡Ja! ¡Y yo voy y me lo creo! ¡Sakura solo se preocupa del putoo Sasuuke no de un tíoo como yoo!

-No deberías decir esas cosas, Naruto. Ella se derrumbó al ver que habías escapado- Sai lo miró con seriedad y Naruto calló incapaz de rebatirle nada.- Sakura ahora lo está pasando mal, es mejor que vuelvas y así se tranquilizará un poco.

Naruto hizo un bufido de desdén

-Vaaale, pero mi amigo Piano vendrá conmigo ¿ok?

-Que es Payne…- Dijo el joven con voz cansina mientras que el rubio se tambaleaba hacia él. Sai miró al desconocido con desconfianza.

Tardaron media hora hasta que llegaran al hospital. Sai y Payne llevaban al rubio entre los dos a cuestas a través de las calles de piedra resbaladiza. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar de la clínica ahí los esperaba Sakura que se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Naruto! ¡Menos mal que estás bien! – Dijo ella mientras abrazaba al chico con entusiasmo. Naruto por el efecto del alcohol aún se sentía mareado y por un momento creyó que iba a arrojar allí mismo. Sakura husmeó sus ropas y su aliento un momento y puso una cara de enfado- ¿¡Has bebido!?

Naruto la apartó, se encontraba bastante mal y lo único que quería era echarse un rato, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a la pelirosa.

-Quiero dormir- Dijo él mientras intentaba sentarse en una de las butacas del hospital.

-¡Naruto! ¿Sabes qué?- Exclamó ella con frenesí mientras miraba al rubio con expresión feliz-¡Hinata ha despertado! ¡Está fuera de peligro!

El malestar y las ganas de vomitar desaparecieron de golpe como si de arte de magia se tratara. Miró a la pelirosa incrédulo mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa en los labios. La desesperación que sintió horas antes junto a un miedo aterrador desaparecieron de golpe y en su lugar creció una felicidad absoluta y un brillo de esperanza irradió en sus ojos azules. Brillo que notó el joven pelirrojo, Payne, que observaba la escena con silencio.

-Hinata…- Susurró el rubio con voz inaudible. Entonces se levantó de golpe y se echó a correr en busca de la persona que más le importaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata estaba acostada en las sábanas suaves y blancas de la cama del hospital. Una sonrisa nostálgica surgió de sus carnosos y rosados labios. Las imágenes de ese sueño surcaron otra vez en su mente. Eran los recuerdos del día que vio por primera vez a Naruto y cuando se enamoró de él.

Aunque en ese momento no sabía que eso significaba amor, pensaba que solamente era mera admiración, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos significaban algo más, algo más profundo. Al pensar en el rubio un notorio rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un Kiba totalmente nervioso. Miró a Hinata como si fuera una ilusión y se acercó a ella con pasos temblorosos.

-Hi…Hinata- Susurró con voz trémula mientras parecía estar al borde del llanto. Se acercó a su compañera y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola como si tuviera miedo de que ella fuera un fantasma y se esfumara de sus brazos.

-¿¡Ki…Kiba!?- Hinata estaba confundida y a la vez muy nerviosa, nunca había visto a Kiba actuar de esa manera.

-No sabes el miedo que he pasado- Dijo Kiba en un susurró mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban en su rostro. Hinata se quedó sorprendida. Nunca había visto al ninja perruno llorar así.

-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien- Dijo ella con tono tranquilizador mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

Kiba la miró a los ojos con una mirada ardiente, mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas de un color totalmente rojo. Hinata miró a su compañero preocupada. Parecía que estuviera enfermo. Puso una mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-¿T-te encuentras bien?-Preguntó ella inquieta. Kiba agarro su mano mientras que con la otra acarició las pálidas mejillas de la chica con dulzura.

-¿Kiba?- Preguntó confusa mientras veía en los ojos negros del chico un fulgor tan perturbador. Entonces sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Kiba la besó en los labios. Estuvieron un buen rato así, sin poder hacer movimiento alguno. Kiba disfrutaba del momento y Hinata permanecía con los ojos abiertos del shock, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se oyeron unos pasos ruidosos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió de golpe. En la habitación apareció prontamente un Naruto exhausto que miraba con estupefacción y desolación como Kiba besaba a Hinata, su Hinata…

Hinata se separó rápidamente de su compañero y vio a Naruto con horror, que había observado toda la escena y aún permanecía en estado de shock.

-Na…naruto…

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí está por fin el capítulo nº 13, ummmm es un número muy interesante XDDD y uno de mis numeros preferidos. Espero k este capi también os guste a todos vosotros **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, ya sabeis como me animan, os doy un beso a todos : Os I love you **

**Gracias y comentad del capítulo, me gusta ver vuestras opiniones!!**

**Chao.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, su unico amo y dueño es Kishimoto-sensei.**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Había seguido a un entusiasmado rubio por los blancos peldaños dejando atrás a la kunoichi pelirosa y al ninja de rostro impertérrito. Naruto corría tan rápido como una gacela que cualquiera no hubiera imaginado que minutos antes no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Llegó junto a él a una de las habitaciones del hospital y abrió la puerta haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

Payne vio a un muchacho de cabellos castaños que besaba a una chica de tez blanca como la nieve y cabellos largos y oscuros, postrada en la cama. Pero lo que más llamó su interés no fue la pareja en sí sino el rostro del jinchuriki que pasó de la irradiante felicidad a la incredulidad y después al más profundo dolor.

La pareja se separó al darse cuenta quien los había interrumpido. El pelirrojo pudo ver un rastro de culpabilidad a los ojos del muchacho de pelo castaño mientras apartaba la mirada de los ojos azules del rubio.

-Na…naruto…

La voz de la mujer era temblorosa y débil y su mirada desprendía miedo y horror. Payne se fijó que tenía los ojos de un color plateado poco común. Estaba claro que la muchacha pertenecía al soberbio clan Hyuuga. Oyó el sonido de unos pasos, la chica llamada Sakura y el muchacho de pelo negro habían llegado por fin. La pelirosa miró extrañada la expresión angustiosa del rubio mientras boqueaba sonoramente del cansancio.

-¿Naruto, te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido- Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él.

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose. Agachó la mirada y luego la alzo de nuevo, mirando al rostro de la Hyuuga. Hizo el intento frustrado de sonreír desinteresadamente pero le salió una sonrisa amarga mientras que sus ojos azules parecían estar al borde del llanto.

-Ah, lo siento- Dijo con un tono monocorde muy impropio de él- Creo que os he molestado.

Y no aguantando más se alejó corriendo de allí.

-¡Naruto!- Chilló la muchacha de los ojos blancos mientras hacía el ademán de levantarse.

-¿¡Hinata que haces!? ¡Aún estás débil no debes levantarte!- Exclamó el chico de pelo castaño agarrándola por los hombros, impidiéndole que se levantara.

-¡Déjame!- Rugió ella apartando sus manos de un manotazo. El chico la miró dolido. Ella se levantó dando pasos oscilantes hasta que las fuerzas fallaron y cayó al suelo.

-¡Hinata!- Gritó Sakura preocupada mientras se agachaba hacia ella. El cuerpo de la Hyuuga empezó a temblar mientras que lágrimas amargas caían en su rostro. Sakura miró primero a Hinata sin comprender y luego a Kiba

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Kiba no respondió sino que miró como sollozaba la muchacha con una expresión que se acercaba a la culpabilidad.

Naruto llegó hasta su habitación del hospital. Cerró la puerta y ni siquiera abrió las luces dejándose engullir por la oscuridad. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer como si fuera un peso inerte a las sábanas blancas y suaves del lecho. Sus ojos miraban ausentes la lluvia que caía al exterior. Era como si el cielo llorara con él y el viento aullaba con fuerza como si fueran los gemidos que en ese momento el dolor le impedía realizar.

Pero no solamente sentía dolor, sino también sentía una rabia y un odio que nunca antes había sentido. Si no se hubiera ido de allí, hubiera matado a Kiba, loco por los celos que le carcomían en su pecho como si fuera un mortal veneno. Incluso sintió rabia hacia Hinata, como si ella le hubiera traicionado.

-Que estúpido soy…-Se dijo en un susurro. No tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de sentirse así. Él no podía obligar a Hinata que estuviera con él, aunque ella se hubiera declarado antes de desmayarse. Quizás, con el tiempo que estuvo despierta, había pensado que estar con él no valía la pena, que era demasiado peligroso, y se hubiera echado atrás. Y él no la culpaba por ello. Era un jinchuriki, el recipiente del zorro de nueve colas ni más ni menos, un ser que no tiene derecho a amar y seguramente le traería la infelicidad. Debía de resignarse. Seguramente con Kiba ella sería más feliz, y ante todo él deseaba la felicidad de ella aunque eso significaba que desgraciadamente nunca estarían juntos.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, se durmió agarrado en un cojín mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas y notaba otra vez el malestar del alcohol le atenazaba cruelmente su cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sasuke miró atónito la figura del cuarto Hokage que se erguía con aire solemne sin dejarse amilanar por la mirada de odio y rabia que le lanzaba los ojos rojos como la sangre del Kyuubi._

_-Eres un idiota- gruñó el zorro enseñando sus colmillos al rubio- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que si dejas que se rompa el sello tu alma será libre también?_

_-Si te dejo libre Naruto morirá- Dijo Yondaime.- Además, prefiero estar encerrado en el cuerpo de mi hijo que en el estómago del dios de la muerte- Añadió con una sonrisa._

_¿Su hijo? Pensó el Uchiha boquiabierto ¿Él tonto de remate de Naruto es hijo de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia? No se lo podía creer. Pero bien mirado, desde el principio Sasuke se dio cuenta de la semejanza que había entre el Hokage y el idiota de Naruto. Y ahora que el rubio había confesado que era su padre, se dio cuenta que esos dos eran como dos gotas de agua. Eso sí quitaba la personalidad, claro, ya que Yondaime era un hombre serio y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a Naruto, que era un saco de nervios y un bufón._

_El kyuubi lanzó un terrible rugido mientras golpeó con una zarpa los barrotes de la celda._

_-¡Si no fuera por esta jaula que nos separa te hubiese torturado en estos dieciséis años!- Amenazó el Kyuubi- ¡No te mostrarías tan gallito humano de mierda! _

_Yondaime no respondió ante el insulto del zorro sino que sonrió con desdén. El zorro completamente fastidiado se alejó de los barrotes y se introdujo en la oscuridad de la celda. Entonces el rubio miró al pelinegro y le llamó._

_-Ven, debemos de reparar el sello antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Sasuke se acercó a la celda y empezó acumular chakra. Vio que con la ayuda de Yondaime la celda ya no se resquebrajaba y podían restaurar las partes caídas con suma facilidad. Sintió como la energía del zorro se iba disminuyendo poco a poco a la vez que el miedo y la desesperación que tuvo minutos antes. Suspiró de alivio al ver que Naruto ya estaba a salvo. Observó al cuarto maestro Hokage que regeneraba el sello con una mirada concentrada. Una duda surgió en su mente._

_-Esto señor…- Empezó a decir Sasuke no muy seguro de si mismo. No todos los días hablabas con el héroe que todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto. Yondaime lo miró con interés- ¿Cómo ha llegado en esta situación?_

_El rubio puso una mano en su barbilla con aire pensativo. Era como si estuviera calibrando si era conveniente o no responder al pelinegro._

_-La técnica del sellado que utilicé requiere la invocación del espíritu de la muerte-Dijo al fin en un susurro- Haces un contrato con él y pides que selle el alma de tu rival en su estómago mientras también se lleva tu espíritu, provocando así tu muerte- Se quedó un rato mirando los fríos barrotes de hierro- Eso es el procedimiento normal claro._

_-¿El procedimiento normal?- Preguntó Sasuke con sumo interés._

_-Lo que hice yo fue una variación de la técnica. Normalmente sellas primero el alma en tu propio cuerpo mientras que luego el dios cobra su pago y arranca tu alma y el de tu enemigo. Pero en el caso de Naruto fue distinto. No sellé el alma del Kyuubi en mi cuerpo ya que su chakra era demasiado poderoso para que el espíritu de la muerte se lo pudiera llevar. Había muchas posibilidades que al morir yo el kyuubi saliera libre y mi sacrificio no hubiera servido de nada.- Sus ojos azules vagaron por toda la instancia- Por lo tanto llegué en la conclusión que debía sellarlo en Naruto. Así que no solo el espíritu del Kyuubi estaría encerrado en su cuerpo sino también el mío._

_-Entonces usted está…_

_-Muerto, sí- Acabó la frase por él- pero prefiero estar aquí, así tengo el privilegio de poder observar a mi hijo- Sus ojos sonrieron amables._

_Sasuke quedó un buen rato callado. Sentía como su chakra se iba debilitando y dedujo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo más antes de que se fuera al exterior. Por tanto preguntó por última vez:_

_-¿Por qué a Naruto?¿Por qué utilizó a su propio hijo y no a otro niño?_

_Yondaime estuvo un buen rato en silencio completamente serio, Sasuke temió que se hubiera enfadado._

_-El chakra de Naruto es muy especial. Es el único que puede contener una carga así-Respondió escuetamente. Sasuke intuyó que no había sido sincero del todo._

_Vio que el sello estaba completamente restaurado. Suspiró de alivio ya que no daba más de si pero antes de poder irse la mano del Cuarto le detuvo._

_-Antes de que te vayas, quiero pedirte un favor muy importante._

_Sasuke no dijo nada sino que miró al rubio con curiosidad._

_-Quiero que encuentres el rollo donde está toda la explicación del sello de Naruto. Quiero que se lo des a él, ya que es muy importante que sepa controlar el poder del kyuuby. Pregunta a mi maestro Jiraiya, él sabrá dónde está._

_-Pero yo no…- empezó a murmurar Sasuke._

_-Sé lo de tu venganza- Dijo Yondaime mirándole directamente a los ojos- y se que Akatsuki también tiene interés por la naturaleza del sello, así que si buscas el rollo es muy probable que encuentres a tu hermano. _

_Sasuke ya no podía negarse, por lo tanto asintió con desgana. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él. Entonces el alma del Cuarto desapareció de la nada._

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sumo esfuerzo. Aún no se había recuperado del todo y tenía el cuerpo agarrotado y débil. Un dolor de cabeza atenazaba en sus sienes y el mínimo ruido hacía que su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar. Se incorporó a duras penas de la cama y miró con aire distraído la lluvia que caía al exterior. Utilizar el Mangekyo Sharingan hacía que su cuerpo y su mente quedaran exhaustos, no sabía como su hermano lo podía utilizar como si nada. Se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba mucho entrenamiento.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora tenía un quebradero de cabeza más. Debía de buscar el misterioso rollo y dárselo a quien fue su mejor amigo y no sabía por dónde empezar. Tampoco sabía donde encontrar al ermitaño maestro de Naruto, tan escurridizo como un sapo, y seguramente el rollo estaría en algún sitio con una vigilancia extrema. Dio un suspiró con pesar. Ojalá el rollo estuviera cerca, así no debería de andar más y podría dedicarse exclusivamente en su venganza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suigetsu se encerró en su habitación del hostal con cerrojo ya que no quería que nadie le molestara. Cogió el enorme rollo rojizo que encontró en la caja fuerte de Akatsuki y miró una vez más la firma de su autor.

Minato Namikaze

No sabía porqué ese nombre le sonaba demasiado pero era incapaz de recordar algo. Se encogió de hombros y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Un enorme papel amarillento surgió del interior y vio como una extraña técnica estaba escrita con letra minuciosa y pequeña. Según el título era una técnica de sellado, llamado Shiki Fuujin. Vio en el centro un remolino de color rojo y a su alrededor dividido en siete partes una letra diminuta estaba escrita dibujando con sus palabras siete triángulos. La parte izquierda del remolino había escrito una descripción de la técnica escrita de forma que tuviera que leer verticalmente. Suigetsu leyó con interés pero a cada palabra se sentía más confundido.

Decía algo de invocar a un dios de la muerte, sobre sellar a un enemigo al interior de una persona, pero también hablaba de dos mitades, una oscura y una clara. Suigetsu se rebanaba los sesos para entender lo que decía pero no había manera. Harto de todo aquello apartó el rollo y se estiró al suelo poniendo los brazos tras los hombros mientras miraba absorto el techo.

Estuvo a punto de dormirse pero una voz estridente junto a unos ruidosos golpes le sacó del estado de duermevela.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo con la puerta cerrada al cal y canto!?- Era Karin que para variar chillaba con voz histérica al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Espera un momento!- Gritó Suigetsu mientras cogía el rollo y lo escondía en un lugar seguro. Con el rollo a buen recaudo se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo con malos modos.

-Sasuke me ha dicho que pronto partiremos- Dijo Karin mientras lanzaba una mirada desconfiada y suspicaz al ninja agua

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó él molesto. Karin se puso bien las gafas mientras que un extraño rubor surgió en sus mejillas.

-¿No estarías haciendo una marranería allí dentro, no?

-¿Marranería?- preguntó sin comprender. Después de un buen rato se dio cuenta a que se refería la pelirroja.- ¡Te equivocas!¡Yo no me estaba masturbando ni nada de eso!- Dijo totalmente rojo.

-Bueno, me da igual lo que estés haciendo- Dijo Karin con voz petulante- Pero haz el favor de no pensar en mí cuando lo hagas.- Y al decir esto se fue dándole la espalda con la cabeza bien alta.

-¡Prefiero pensar en una vaca gorda antes que una fea como tú!- Gritó Suigestu, rojo de la vergüenza y la rabia, dando un portazo.

Karin sonrió para sí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de que alguien abrió la puerta despertó a Naruto de las innumerables pesadillas y sueños confusos. No se giró para ver quien era ya que poco le importaba. Así que se quedó tal como estaba esperando que fuera quien fuera se dignara a dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Levántate Naruto!

Naruto abrió más los ojos al reconocer la voz de Kiba y otra vez sintió los locos celos que se apoderaban de él. Se incorporó y miró al ninja perruno con rabia en los ojos.

-¿¡Déjame en paz, quieres!? ¿¡Es que ya no tienes suficiente de quitarme a la persona que más quiero que además tienes que venir y regodearte en mis narices!?

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Insultó Kiba. La mirada de Naruto se volvió más dura-¿¡Es que ya te rindes!? ¿¡No vas a luchar por el amor de Hinata!?¡Eso quiere decir que no la quieres tanto como dices!

-¡Mentira!-Rugió Naruto mientras cogía al castaño por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Puede que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos y quizás el destino me castiga por ello! ¡Pero aunque ella no me quiera yo la amo!

Naruto respiraba fuertemente mientras miraba a los ojos negros de Kiba sin vacilación alguna. El ninja perruno apartó su mano de su cuello.

-Vamos a ver si eso que dices es verdad- le retó- ¡Sígueme!

Naruto le siguió hasta que salieron del hospital y se quedaron justo en las puertas de la clínica. Sakura y Sai salieron desconcertados cuando vieron que los dos salían con cara de enfado y determinación. Shino también se acercó y miró a Kiba. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron minutos antes y los dos decidieron que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer por el bien de Hinata. Payne estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a los dos ninjas con una mirada calculadora.

La lluvia caía fuertemente dando más dramatismo al campo de combate. Los dos estaban de pie uno frente al otro, sin llevar bandana alguna que les reconozca como ninjas. Los ojos azules de Naruto miraban fríos a los ojos negros de Kiba

-¡Naruto!- Rugió Kiba señalando al rubio con un dedo. Akamaru estaba a su lado sentado- ¡Te reto a un combate!

-¿¡Pero qué broma es esta!?- Exclamó Sakura mientras se acercaba a los dos dispuesta a detener el combate. Shino la detuvo.

-Déjales pelear-Dijo con voz apremiante- Es necesario que luchen, por el bien de ellos y el de Hinata.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- Preguntó Sakura muy confundida. Hace nada se enteró de que Kiba estaba enamorado de la Hyuuga, pero no sabía que ahora Naruto también la quería. Sabía que el rubio tenía un cierto apego con la chica desde los exámenes chuunin, pero pensaba que era simple amistad y nada más. Miró al rubio que se erguía en el centro inmune a la lluvia y al frío viento y sonrió. Se alegró de que por fin se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata.

-No entiendo nada- Dijo Sai que aún no se había enterado de lo que pasaba.

-¡Sai esto se llama amor!- Exclamó la pelirosa- Dos chicos jóvenes disputan por el amor de una joven doncella y miden su fuerza para saber quién es el más indicado para ella. ¡Es tan dramático y a la vez tan trágico!-Sakura puso sus manos en las mejillas mientras imaginaba con un rubor cuentos de príncipes y sus corceles blancos que salvaban a la mujer de su vida del peligro o un destino funesto. Esos eran sus cuentos preferidos desde que era muy pequeña.

-¿Eso es amor?- Preguntó Sai muy interesado. Como antiguo miembro de la Raíz aún estaba un poco verde con todo lo que se tratara de sentimientos y emociones. Hacía poco que había comprendido el concepto de la amistad, gracias a Naruto y ahora estaba viendo otro sentimiento que no había escuchado nunca.

-Mejor no la hagas caso- Le aconsejó Shino mientras observaba como pelirosa estaba inmersa en su propio mundo de flores- Las mujeres suelen tener un concepto del amor bastante idealista y muy alejado de la realidad.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Se quejó Sakura que ya había bajado de su nube.

-¡Oh Shino-kun! ¡Sí que sabes cosas del amor!- Repuso Sai con una sonrisa enigmática- ¿Es que te has enamorado alguna vez?

Hubo un tenso silencio en que ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Sakura miraba a Shino con interés mientras que la sonrisa de Sai se iba haciéndose más ancha.

-No- Respondió el ninja de los insectos al fin.

"Mentira, si ha tardado tanto en responder es que sí"-pensó Sakura. Sai iba a replicar algo pero un fuerte ruido le distrajo.

Eran Naruto y Kiba que empezaron la lucha dándose un puñetazo en la mejilla del otro. Por la fuerza del golpe los dos fueron hacia atrás.

-¡Técnica animal!¡Cuatro garras!- Gritó Kiba mientras acumulaba Chakra y sus uñas crecían convirtiéndose en garras. Se abalanzó hasta el rubio pero éste le esquivó con suma facilidad mientras le daba una fuerte patada en la cara. Akamaru hizo el amago de ayudar a su amo pero Kiba le detuvo- ¡No Akamaru!¡Debo de luchar sólo contra él!

Fue una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando solamente el taijutsu y nada de ninjutsu. Ya que los dos querían demostrar su fuerza y valía solo con la fuerza de sus músculos y los miembros del cuerpo mientras se lanzaban miradas iracundas y retadoras entre ellos. Shino permanecía de pie observando totalmente concentrado la pelea con los brazos cruzados. Sakura al principio estaba mirando absorta también de pie pero luego se sentó a un escalón, cansada. Sai estaba a su lado mientras dibujaba los rostros de Kiba y Naruto en su bloc de dibujo intentando transmitir a través del carboncillo ese sentimiento tan desconocido para él llamado amor.

Estuvieron cuatro horas enteras luchando hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo cubiertos de barro y sudor. Los dos boqueaban sonoramente notando como los músculos se les entumecían, sin poder moverlos con facilidad. Kiba se incorporó con dificultad y miró a Naruto que estaba tendido al suelo, sus ojos miraban el cielo gris con expresión ausente. Exhaló aire un par de veces y dio un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

-Es mejor que vayas a ver a Hinata- Murmuró Kiba totalmente derrotado mientras miraba con pesar las negras nubes del cielo. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y miró al ninja perruno con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿No estáis los dos juntos?- Preguntó recordando la imagen del beso entre Kiba y Hinata.

-Ella me rechazó después de que te fueras- Dijo Kiba con ojos tristes- Ella solamente tiene ojos para ti, de nadie más.- se levantó a duras penas mientras que Akamaru se acercó a él haciendo un gemido- Este combate me ha ido bien ya que me has demostrado que vas en serio con Hinata.

Naruto se levantó mirando al ninja perruno totalmente sorprendido. Un sentimiento de júbilo apareció en su corazón al saber que no había nada entre Kiba y Hinata.

-¡Pero te lo advierto!¡Como vea que ella esté sufriendo por tu culpa no dudes ni en un momento de que te dejaré hecho un cisco!- Le amenazó.

Naruto sonrió.

-Kiba yo… -Empezó a decir pero Kiba le interrumpió.

-¿¡Qué haces aún aquí!?- Exclamó- ¡Hinata te está esperando!

-¡Sí!- Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. Y se fue hacia las puertas del hospital en busca de la Hyuuga y confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Kiba aún permanecía de pie de espaldas a la clínica con la cabeza gacha. Akamaru se acercó a él y le lamió los dedos. Dio un gemido al ver que estaba llorando, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Shino se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo.

-Has hecho bien- Dijo. Kiba le miró y asintió con tristeza.

Sai y Sakura vieron a Kiba desfogarse, tristes por el ninja perruno pero a la vez felices por el rubio. Sai miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó con una mirada seria y desconfiada.

-¡Qué buscas?- Sakura lo miraba confundida

-El muchacho pelirrojo, Payne- dijo con un tono de advertencia- ha desaparecido…

Llegó hasta su guarida con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios, su mano se acercó a la fría pared y acumuló chakra en él. Un enorme agujero apareció de la nada y Payne entró en él como tantas veces hacía. En el otro lado había una enorme sala totalmente oscura, en el centro había seis cápsulas rectangulares donde habían depositados en cinco de ellas los cuerpos inertes de cinco ninjas.

Sus cuerpos, sus recipientes. Cada cuerpo lo utilizaba para una función distinta, sea para asuntos burocráticos, de espionaje o de combate. Y la séptima cápsula, escondida al fondo a la izquierda estaba el cuerpo que más le gustaba y el que más le costó conseguir, guardándolo para una ocasión especial. Recordó cuando robó su cadáver hacía ya dieciséis años en la villa de la hoja, solo unos pocos le vieron pero no pudieron detenerle.

Se acercó a la capsula y miró con detenimiento el cuerpo que yacía. Vio sus rostro bello, como si no hubiera pasado los años desde que murió, su pelo rubio caía desordenadamente en su frente al igual que lo hacía en vida. Su porte era regio, solemne e infundía respeto. Sin duda, era su mejor pieza de colección.

-Buenos días Minato- Saludó Payne acariciando los suaves cabellos- Hoy he conocido al fin a tu hijo, es un chico un poco ingenuo aunque os parecéis mucho físicamente, es una lástima que no tenga la misma mente brillante que tu tenías en tu juventud. ¿Y sabes qué?- Una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro y un fulgor anaranjado brilló en sus ojos- Ya sé cuando te voy a utilizar. Tú serás quien me ayude a capturar al jinchuriki de nueve colas. Y tú serás quien lo vas a matar…

Una risa desquiciada y feroz de triunfo resonó en la oscuridad.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**aquí está por fin el capi nuevo!! Y perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en subirlo!! Lo sientoooo.**

**Como veis aquí ya sabemos quien fue quien robó el cuerpo de yondaime, un enigma resuelto que apareció en el capítulo 5 y k Naruto descubrirá más adelante!!**

**Espero k os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo.**

**Reviews por favor, vuestros comentarios seran siempre agradecidos **


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto **

**Pairings: Naruhina, Sasuhina, SuiKarin, posiblemente habrá alguna más en el futuro.**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

CAPÍTULO 15

Allí estaba él. De pie ante la puerta blanca que conducía a la habitación de Hinata. Su corazón bombeaba con una fuerza pasmosa. Por un instante, Naruto pensó que le saldría del pecho en un momento a otro. Sus piernas temblaban mientras su corazón latía, retumbándole los oídos. Puso una mano en el pomo. Dio un profundo suspiro, intentando serenarse mientras que un rubor teñía sus mejillas. Cuando se sintió preparado entró.

Y allí la vio. Dormida y agazapada echa un ovillo entre las mantas. Su pelo liso caía desordenadamente en su rostro mientras que la brisa fresca que entraba de la ventana movía sus mechones con un movimiento harmonioso. Se acercó a ella con paso lento y silencioso intentando no despertarla. Observó su piel blanca como el marfil y sus pestañas largas y negras que permanecían cerradas. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, inmersa en un sueño sereno y profundo. En sus mejillas vio el rastro de lo que fue lágrimas.

-Lo siento te he hecho llorar…- Susurró Naruto mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus pálidas mejillas, borrando con sus dedos las marcas de sus lágrimas. Al notar su tacto ella murmuró en sueños.

-Naruto…-Su voz era dulce y cálida. Naruto sonrió.

El rubio acarició su mechones, apartándolos de su cara, y el dorso de su mano fue bajando lentamente, primero al lado de sus ojos, luego sus mejillas y por último sus labios. Permaneció un buen rato así, acariciando con ternura los labios carnosos y rosados de la chica mientras que los observaba con una mirada ardiente y llena de emoción contenida, sus ojos azules brillaban, chispeantes. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, se acercó al rostro de ella lentamente. Notó el cálido aliento de Hinata en su boca y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Le robó un beso. Su primer beso con Hinata, que sabía como un dulce y suave néctar mientras que su estómago notó un satisfactorio hormigueo, como si mil mariposas revoletearan dentro de él. Le gustó tanto la sensación que se prometió a si mismo que ese beso no sería el último que compartiría con ella.

Al separase vio que ella abría los ojos, que brillaban con un destello plateado. Sus mofletes se tiñeron de un color rosado. Al verla Naruto sintió una enorme sacudida en su pecho y de su boca las palabras salieron solas.

-Te quiero…

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se incrementaba el rubor de su piel.

-¿Esto es un sueño?-Dijo ella con un murmullo mientras miraba con adoración a sus ojos azules.

-No lo es- Respondió Naruto, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-¿Seguro?¿ No ocurrirá como siempre ?¿No me despertaré y volveré a la cruda realidad?-Preguntó ella mientras sus manos temblorosas se acercaban a él, como si quisiera demostrar con el tacto de que lo que sucedía era real. Tantas veces había tenido este sueño y tantas veces Naruto se había desvanecido entre sus dedos…

-Esto es la realidad- Dijo Naruto cogiendo su mano y dándole un cálido beso en el dorso. Hinata sonrió y de sus ojos emanó lágrimas de felicidad. Se abrazó a él con fuerza. Naruto cerró los ojos disfrutando el olor a lavanda y flores de su pelo lacio y oscuro mientras Hinata rodeaba con sus manos su espalda ancha y musculosa. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos…

Se separaron después de un largo abrazo, con las mejillas rojas y se miraron uno al otro con expresión anhelante. Acercaron una vez más los rostros y se besaron. Una vez más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andaba con paso lento por los callejones de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que buscaba era alejarse del hospital y poner en orden sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Oía detrás suyo las pisadas y gemidos de Akamaru, que miraba angustiado a su triste amo que no le hacía ni el menor caso. Kiba miró hacia el cielo lleno de nubarrones, aunque hiciera un mal día, por fin se había detenido la lluvia. Ya estaba harto de que desde que llegaron a esa maldita ciudad no parara ni un momento de llover, aunque aún notaba la humedad que se respiraba en el aire.

_Lo siento Kiba… me halagas pero… yo no puedo corresponderte. Yo quiero a otra persona._

-Ya lo sé- se dijo Kiba mirando el firmamento- Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo….

Por un momento las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de aflorar de sus ojos pero él las contuvo. Debería de ser fuerte y aceptar la decisión de ella.

_Sí en realidad la quieres debes permitir que Naruto esté con ella pero no sin antes de comprobar si sus sentimientos son sinceros._

Qué razón tenía Shino. Gracias a él se le ocurrió la idea de retar en combate al rubio, y gracias a eso, a cada patada o puñetazo de su compañero notaba que lo sentimientos de Naruto hacia Hinata eran fuertes y sólidos. Aunque se sintiera desgraciado en ese momento en su interior se sentía feliz por ella, por fin su sueño se había cumplido.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él y vio a su compañero Sai, que tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba una libreta en su mano.

-Hola pulgoso- Saludó él con su sonrisa característica. Una sonrisa que a Kiba le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Eh tú! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme pulgoso!?

-Es un mote cariñoso, muy normal entre amigos- Respondió Sai como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¡Pero es que tú y yo no somos amigos!- Respondió de malos modos. A Kiba Sai le daba muy mala espina, no le gustaba su sonrisa falsa y su comportamiento tan raro como si no sintiera nada como si un témpano se tratara.

-¿Pues somos compañeros?- No parecía que el comentario del ninja perruno le hubiese dolido.

-Bah, es igual.- Dijo Kiba resignado- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que estarías triste. Leí en un libro que los amigos se apoyan entre sí cuando están tristes.

Kiba le miró atónito. ¿En serio que le consideraba un amigo? Se preguntó mientras observaba como Sai le miraba sonriente. Era un detalle por su parte pero en esos momentos quería estar más consigo mismo que en compañía. Iba a replicar pero Sai se le adelantó y dijo:

-Por cierto, tengo un dibujo que he hecho para ti.

Abrió su bloc de sibujo y se lo pasó a Kiba.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver un retrato de él mismo perfectamente dibujado y alineado, era una obra exquisita con un gran detallismo y un gran realismo, pero lo que más impresionaba era lo bien que expresaba los sentimientos, pudo ver tristeza, rabia, desesperación, pena. Sin duda Sai era un genio de la pintura.

-Quería que el dibujo expresara ese sentimiento tan extraño llamado amor, pero creo que no lo he conseguido…- Dijo resignado- Si quieres te lo regalo, lo hice mientras luchabas contra Naruto, que por cierto, también le dibujé a él.

Pasó de página y Kiba vio el rostro de Naruto dibujado a lápiz y carboncillo, por un momento pareció que era el auténtico Naruto quien lo miraba, con unos ojos que expresaban confianza en si mismo. Kiba observó que ese dibujo estaba más bien hecho que el retrato de Kiba. Se notaba que para Sai, Naruto era muy importante. Cogió su retrato y miró a Sai abochornado.

-G-gracias…-Dijo totalmente colorado, la verdad es que nunca pensó que agradecería algo a ese tipo tan raro- Me refiero el dibujo… está bastante bien…-carraspeó incómodo. La sonrisa de Sai se ensanchó más

-De nada- dijo risueño-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? También leí en ese libro que los amigos suelen invitarse para animarse mutuamente, aunque no tengo mucho dinero- Puso la mano en el hombro de Kiba, jalándolo hacia una de las calles.

Kiba suspiró una vez más resignado, se ve que hoy no podría estar solo.

Estuvieron un buen rato andando por la ciudad buscando algún sitio cómodo y hogareño, aunque parecía que en ese lugar había de todo menos lugares cómodos y calientes, muchos sitios eran locales destartalados y malolientes. Kiba arrugó muchas veces la nariz a causa del mal olor.

Llegaron los dos a un cruce amplio pero antes de que Kiba diera un paso más Sai lo jaló y lo empujó hacia la pared con un movimiento rápido.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- No pudo decir más porque Sai le tapó la boca mientras ponía el dedo índice en sus labios, completamente serio, pidiendo silencio.

-Está ahí…-Susurró con voz casi inaudible. Sus ojos negros como el carbón miraban escrutadores a un punto en concreto. Kiba giró la cabeza y observó el objeto de interés del pelinegro.

Era un joven, de la misma edad de ellos, su pelo era de un color platino azulado y llevaba en la espalda una enorme espada. A su lado le acompañaba un tipo enorme de pelo anaranjado y en punta, éste alzó una mano y en ella se posó dos pájaros, sus ojos de color miel miraron a los animalillos con ternura mientras los acariciaba con cuidado.

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué estáis tardando!?- Preguntó con un rugido el chico de pelo azulado. Kiba notó que sus ojos azules miraban molestos a una chica pelirroja con gafas. Ésta soltó un bufido mientras ponía una mano en su cadera y lanzaba una mirada dura a su compañero.

-¡Eres un impaciente! ¡Yo tardo lo qué me da la gana!

-Claro, con el culo tan grande que tienes es normal que te cueste andar rápido. - Se burló haciendo una mueca.

-¡Te voy a matar gili…!

-¡Parad de una maldita vez!- Gruñó una voz.

Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par. Detrás de la chica estaba su antiguo compañero, Sasuke Uchiha. El ninja perruno se fijó que en estos dos años no había cambiado mucho, solo la forma de vestir, ya no llevaba su habitual camiseta azul. Kiba hizo ademán de acercarse a él pero Sai le detuvo.

-Alto, es mejor que no nos vea- Advirtió en un tenue susurro.

-Qué dices… deberíamos ir a por él, es nuestra misión- se quejó Kiba.

-No es aconsejable, somos dos contra cuatro, es mejor avisar a los demás, así tendríamos más probabilidades.

Kiba asintió. El pelinegro tenía razón, no era muy prudente abalanzarse contra el Uchiha, y más sabiendo que éste recibió entrenamiento por parte de uno de los tres sannins. Se agazapó más dejándose a merced del amparo de las sombras y del muro del edificio, rezando que el Uchiha no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La chica pelirroja se acercó con un movimiento inesperado a Sasuke y se agarró a su brazo.

-¿Sasuke qué te parece si damos un paseo los dos solos?- Dijo con un tono meloso. Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo. Luego Sasuke la miró interesado y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías parar de comportarte como una putilla y dejar de sobar a Sasuke?- Preguntó el ninja de pelo de azul cielo mirando a la mujer con un destello de furia en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso te gustaría estar en su lugar, Suigetsu?- Sugirió ella con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. Suigetsu se sonrojó en un fugaz momento.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No quiero que se me pegue tu estupidez!- Dijo él de malhumor mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia un callejón y desapareció. El de pelo anaranjado le siguió. La pelirroja lanzó una mirada de entendimiento al pelinegro y luego se fue. Sasuke se quedó solo en medio del cruce. Sai y Kiba contuvieron el aliento.

-Salid de allí sé dónde estáis- Dijo Sasuke con voz monocorde.

¡Maldita sea! Los había pillado. Kiba apretó los dientes y salió de su escondite al igual que Sai. Cogió un kunai mientras que Akamaru lanzaba un gruñido de advertencia al traidor.

-No tengo tiempo de luchar contra vosotros- Dijo haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos voraces de Akamaru- Sólo quiero que le digáis una cosa a Naruto.

-¿Te crees que vamos a ser tus recaderas?- Espetó Kiba, enfadado- ¿¡Si quieres decirle algo porque no lo haces tú mismo!?

Hizo ademán de atacar pero Sai le agarró del hombro. Éste miró al Uchiha con sus ojos negros que eran fríos y cortantes.

-¿Qué quieres decirle?- Preguntó.

-Que si quiere saber algo que es muy importante para él que se dirija en el templo que hay en el este de las cordilleras, sólo eso.

Y al decir eso desapareció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame estaba sentado en las escaleras principales apoyado en su Samehada con aspecto de estar mortalmente aburrido. Hacía ya como dos días que estaban allí sin hacer nada y el hermano de Itachi aún no había aparecido. Por un momento pensó si el chaval había escapado con el rabo entre las piernas con miedo de enfrentase a Itachi. Aunque éste seguía en sus trece, con una gran confianza plena, que Sasuke aparecería allí tal como había previsto. Dio un exasperante bufido. Ya se estaba hartando de ese templo. Incluso ayer, para matar el aburrimiento que sentía, torturó y asesinó al viejo monje estúpido que allí habitaba. Rió cruelmente al recordar su expresión de terror y dolor mientras desmembraba uno a uno cada miembro de su cuerpo. Se relamió los dientes ante la imagen de la sangre y las vísceras colgándole de su estómago. Qué pena que hubiese durado tan poco…

El sonido de unas pisadas le alertó. ¿Habría llegado ya el condenado hermano de Itachi? Pensó emocionado. De las sombras apareció un ninja de pelo encrespado y negro que llevaba una máscara anaranjada que ocultaba su rostro. El fugaz momento de emoción se evaporó en un segundo.

-Ah, eres tú…- Dijo con un tono de desdén y fastidio.

-Buenos días Kisame-san- Saludó Tobi con su habitual tono burlón.

-¿Dónde está el tipo de las explosiones? –Preguntó el ninja tiburón mirando alrededor a ver si veía la muy familiar cabellera rubia.

- Deidara-sempai está con el jefe hablando de no se qué plan de secuestro… -Respondió sin dar importancia el asunto-¿Dónde está Itachi-san?- Preguntó.

-Dentro, en la sala principal, sentado ante esa fea estatua sin mover un dedo.- Al ver que Tobi se dirigía hacia allí Kisame espetó – Pregúntale a ver si tiene pensado hacer algo más que estar allí comiéndose los mocos.

Tobi llegó hasta un espectacular sala cuadrangular rodeada de tapices carmesíes y dorados, tejidos con una gran exquisitez, lleno de dibujos de demonios con alas de cuervo y grandes cuernos en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran rojos y llevaban grandes abanicos de plumas de colores azulados, mientras una llamarada salía de sus bocas. Al fondo vio a Itachi Uchiha sentado ante una estatua enorme, de un hombre de cabello largo y con una gran armadura. Encima había el dibujo de tres astas: el emblema del Sharingan.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el Uchiha sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

-Me enteré de que aquí habría una batalla pendiente contra tu hermano y tenía ganas de echar un vistazo.

-¿Te ha mandado el líder?

-No, he venido por voluntad propia.- Respondió Tobi escuetamente. Itachi giró la cabeza y miró al Akatsuki.

-¿Por qué ese interés?- Preguntó, sus ojos rojos miraba impertérritos a Tobi.

-¿Y por qué no? No todos los días puedes ver un combate entre dos portadores del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos mirando al ninja con suspicacia.

-Conoces la técnica…

-Conozco muchas cosas que ni te imaginas I-ta-chi-san- Pronunció su nombre con rintintín, mofándose de él- No eres el único que piensa que soy un novato que no tiene ni idea, pero bueno, eso a mi me conviene.- Rió él.

Itachi se levantó y miró al Akatsuki con desconfianza. Tobi aguantó un buen rato la mirada de él, los ojos rojos del Uchiha no le impresionaban para nada. Itachi miró el resquicio de la máscara de Tobi, por un momento le pareció ver un destello rojo en el interior. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- Preguntó. Pero no hubo respuesta ya que Kisame entró de sopetón en la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya están aquí.

Tobi se apoyó en una pared mientras que Kisame se situó al lado de Itachi. En la puerta aparecieron cuatro ninjas. Una vasalla de Orochimaru, de pelo rojo y pose petulante, Karin; uno de los experimentos de la serpiente, de pelo azul y dientes afilados, Suigetsu; el jinchuriki, alto como una torre y de pelo encrespado, Juugo; y por último, el más poderoso de todos, el líder de la comitiva, llevaba una katana y sus ojos resplandecían con un fulgor rojo, rebosantes de odio, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Itachi…-Pronunció éste con desprecio. El rostro de Itachi era impávido, sus ojos eran fríos como el acero.

-Te dejo a tu hermano. Yo me quedaré con los otros tres.-Dijo Kisame con una carcajada mientras blandía su espada con un deje amenazador. Suigetsu miró la Samehada con una expresión anhelante.

Tobi permanecía a buen recaudo en una esquina mirando con sumo interés la escena que estaba presenciado. Sonrió al ver los ojos de Sasuke, activado el Sharingan, amenazantes.

-¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Te convertirás en un halcón o en una serpiente? –Susurró.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí está por fin el quinceavo capítulo, perdón ya que esta vez habéis esperado más de lo normal, mi ordenador tuvo unos problemillas con la tarjeta de red y no se podía conectar a Internet, así k tuve k enviar mi ordena a un taller y no pude actualizar. Lo siento!!**

**Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y agradeceros a todos por los reviews enviados, me hace muchísima ilusión **

**Por cierto si alguien quiere contactar conmigo ya que tiene alguna duda sobre la historia o simplemente para hablar, aquí os dejo mi msn, que no es la misma dirección k esta en mi perfil**

**Graciuas por seguir fielmente la historia, y ya sabéis todo comentario, sea crítica o no es bienvenido **

**Besazos de todo corazon**


	17. Capítulo 16

-Vaya mierda de ciudad

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío sino de Kishimoto **

**Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku (ojo k en el capi anterior me ekivoke y puse Sasuhina sorry XDD) y SuiKarin **

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-Vaya mierda de ciudad.

Sus ojos azules miraban aburridos el paisaje hosco y grotesco de una gran ciudad de rascacielos. El cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grises y negras, presagiando tormenta. Aún no llovía pero en el aire se notaba una humedad fría que calaba hasta los huesos. El viento azotaba su pelo rubio, recogido en una coleta alta, y balanceaba sus ropas negras y rojas. Pasó una mano en su pelo, intentado peinárselo, mientras inconcientemente hizo el amago de poner su mano izquierda en unos barrotes que se encontraban a su lado, hasta que se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo no existía. Chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

"Esto es por culpa del ninja copia. Kakashi Hatake"

Cada vez que recordaba al ninja de pelo gris y de una mirada que reflejaba un gran pasotismo, el odio y la rabia hacía que le retorciera las tripas. Eso ya pasó bastante tiempo, justo el día en que murió Sasori, pero aún no se acostumbraba a vivir sin su brazo izquierdo y cada noche dormía con el deseo de ensartar una bomba en las narices del cabrón de Kakashi, y al crío jinchuriki, ese también merecía que le quemen.

-Joder, está ciudad es deprimente.- Se quejó irritado mientras observaba las luces de neón de los edificios, que brillaban haciendo chasquidos y zumbidos. El olor de la podredumbre mezclada con la peste de la humedad le estaba dando nauseas.

-Me gustaría que no hablases mal de mi ciudad natal, Deidara- Dijo una voz regia a sus espaldas.

Deidara se giró y miró con absoluto interés a su líder. Era la primera vez que lo veía tal cual como era, no como la sombra oscura y de color ceniza como se demostraba en las reuniones. Se sorprendió al ver su juventud, su pelo anaranjado encrespado y los miles de piercings que surcaban en su rostro. Por un momento se preguntó si ese era el tipo que daba las misiones en las tertulias de Akatsuki pero al ver sus ojos las dudas se disiparon. Allí estaban esos ojos que le hacían estremecer, el Rinnengan, sin duda, era él.

-¿Dónde está Tobi?- Preguntó él con voz monocorde.

Deidara dio un bufido ante la mención del idiota de su compañero.

-A saber, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue tan pancho- Replicó el rubio con enfado. Tobi se marchó hace nada, dejándole a él con el marrón de encontrarse con el jefe. Pero esa no era la primera vez que desaparecía. Eran muchos días los cuales se iba sin dejar ni rastro y después volvía tan campante. Cuando Deidara le preguntaba a dónde había ido, él respondía entre risas que sólo había ido a dar un paseo. Cómo no, Deidara no se lo creía, no era tan estúpido y sabía que los casuales paseos de Tobi escondían algo más. Un día estuvo tentado de seguirle, pero al recordar que solamente era el estúpido de Tobi de quién estaba pensando, lo dejo estar, imaginándose que seguro que se iría a un burdel o a jugar al parchís con unos amigotes.

"Es tan imbécil que es imposible que tenga oscuras intenciones. Las ratas son más listas que él y, sobretodo, más valientes"

Por un momento se dio cuenta que el jefe parecía preocupado. Vio como sus ojos miraban el cielo gris con cierta melancolía.

-Pronto va haber una tormenta…- Dijo

"Y a mí qué"- estuvo tentando de responderle pero se contuvo. No quería enemistarse con el líder por culpa de su lengua malhablada, demasiados enemigos tenía ya por culpa de ella. Así que esperó con la poca paciencia que tenía a que él le dijera de una vez cual era la condenada misión.

-He descubierto el punto débil del jinchuriki de nueve colas- Dijo mirándole con seriedad. –Se ha enamorado de una chica de su misma edad.

-Oh, que bonito- Dijo Deidara con sorna. Él jefe no le prestó atención y continuó:

-Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. Creo que el apellido te sonará bastante.- Sonrió.

Y claro que le sonaba, los Hyuuga era uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja, su técnica ocular era muy famosa, tanto, que hasta el líder de la villa de la nube estuvo muy interesado en ella. Tenían fama de ser muy estrictos y de tener un Taijutsu de técnicas blandas espectacular, podían herirte un órgano vital con un solo golpe.

"La madre que le parió al puto jinchuriki, ya podía enamorarse de otra que perteneciera a un clan más débil, pero no, el capullo debía de enchocharse de una Hyuuga, lo que le esperaba. No, mejor, lo que le esperaba a Tobi, esto por largarse así como así" Ante tal pensamiento Deidara sonrió con maldad.

-¿Entonces quieres que secuestremos ahora a la putita Hyuuga y nos la llevemos a nuestra guarida?- Preguntó Deidara.

-Sí, pero no ahora- Respondió el jefe. Deidara lo miró confuso- Es mejor esperar a que consuman su amor y estén aún más unidos. Eso hará que el plan tenga más posibilidades de éxito. Quiero que Tobi y tú los vigiléis de cerca y cuando veáis que los dos son como uno sólo, entonces la atraparéis y la llevaréis aquí.

-Genial, seguramente a Tobi le encantará ejercer el papel de _voyeur_…-ironizó.

Cómo el líder ya no tenía nada más que decir, invocó a uno de sus pájaros y prendió el vuelo en busca de Tobi para explicarle el plan.

Payne observó como el pájaro de Deidara surcaba en los cielos mientras que se iba haciendo más pequeño hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

-¿Seguro que esto es necesario?- Preguntó la voz sensual de una mujer. Su pelo era de color azulado y llevaba una flor blanca en su melena. Sus ojos eran tristes.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes de lo que hacemos Konan?

-No, para nada, nunca me he arrepentido de lo que hemos hecho en nuestra vida. Pero utilizar así a una chica me parece un poco cobarde… Seguramente a él no le gustaría.

-Yahiko está muerto.- Sentenció él.

-¡Pero seguimos la voluntad de Yahiko!-Objetó ella- Hacer esto es como estar en contra de sus principios. No me parece bien.

-Actúas como la chica enamorada que fuiste - Dijo Payne con crueldad- ¿Tanto miedo te da romper la felicidad del Uzumaki y la Hyuuga? ¿Tanto te recuerdan a ti y a Yahiko?

Konan le miró dolida. Aunque Nagato utilizara el cuerpo de Yahiko no podía sentir lo mismo hacía él, tenían el mismo cuerpo sí, pero de lo que estaba enamorada era del espíritu de Yahiko, no de su cuerpo. Y eso Nagato lo sabía y a la vez lo enfurecía. No era un secreto que Nagato estaba enamorado de ella desde que eran adolescentes. Muchas veces se sentía culpable al estar a los brazos de Yahiko mientras Nagato los miraba triste. Pero ella no podía hacer nada ya que estar con el muchacho de pelo negro era contradecir a su corazón.

-Sí, sigo siendo débil como antes- suspiró ella resignada. Sus ojos miraron a Payne, impertérritos, escondiendo sus sentimientos- Yo solo cumplo tus órdenes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto corría entre las espesura del bosque en compañía de su equipo. Las noticias que le dieron Sai y Kiba sobre Sasuke lo inquietaron demasiado. Hace pocos días de su último encuentro, recordó que su conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de ese extraño Akatsuki, tan similar a una planta. Pero lo que más recordaba con dolor fue cuando Zetsu hirió de suma gravedad a Hinata. Aquello hizo que enloqueciera. Por suerte ella estaba sana y salva. Miró hacia atrás y vio a la Hyuuga correr al lado de Sakura. La pelirosa la miraba preocupada ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo de que Hinata fuera con ellos, aún estaba débil y necesitaba descansar, pero Hinata se negó en redondo en quedarse al hospital. Ella dijo que su lugar era estar al lado de Naruto. Naruto aceptó que viniera pero con la condición de que si había un combate ella no debía luchar. Hinata aceptó aunque de mala gana.

Hinata corría tan rápido como le permitía sus piernas pero el dolor de las heridas no le permitía alcanzar una alta velocidad. Los demás seguían su ritmo, solamente por ella, cuando eran capaces de correr más rápido. Por un momento pensó si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el hospital como aconsejaban los médicos, ya que su incipiente debilidad hacía que fuera un estorbo.

Su pierna falló y cayó al suelo húmedo, entre dos raíces de un árbol.

-¡Hinata!- Chillaron al unísono Kiba y Naruto.

Sakura se acercó a ella e intentó ponerla en pie, pero Hinata volvió a caer.

-¡Os lo dije!- Gritó molesta- ¡Hinata aún está débil para correr! Alguien debería llevarla al hospital.

-¡No! Yo puedo continuar- Dijo la pelinegra haciendo el intento de incorporarse. Un dolor agudo azotó en su espalda y trastabilló con una raíz mientras intentaba contener un gemido.

Naruto se puso delante de ella, mostrándole su espalda.

-¡Venga Hinata sube! ¡Yo te llevaré!- Sus ojos sonrieron con dulzura. Ella con un sonrojo acentuado subió a la espalda ancha del rubio con la ayuda de Sakura y Shino. Kiba por su parte miró a otro lado dando un bufido molesto.

Naruto empezó a correr y a saltar con la pelinegra a cuestas. Hinata apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del rubio mientras inspiraba el olor cálido y fuerte que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto. Sus mechones rubios acariciaban con ternura el rostro de Hinata, que cerró los ojos, feliz ante aquel sentimiento de felicidad. Mientras sentía el calor que emanaba de su espalda pensó que esto era un sueño, y que ojalá no despertase jamás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plumas. Plumas negras. Al clavar su espada Kusanagui en el cuerpo de su hermano, el rostro de Itachi desapareció envuelto en un millar de plumas de cuervo. Un montón de aves de alas negras revoloteaban haciendo graznidos alrededor de la estatua de Uchiha Madara. Sasuke miró alrededor con el cuerpo tenso y con la espada levantada. Al mínimo movimiento sospechoso él estaría preparado de encajar el golpe. Ya no era el débil que fue años atrás. Esta vez no dejaría que su hermano hundiera su orgullo.

Tobi permanecía tranquilo apoyado en una pared mientras observaba al joven Uchiha con atención. Vio su pelo encrespado y sus ojos que resplandecían en un destello de furia. Al ver la estatua de piedra se fijo en el enorme parecido que había entre los dos. No había duda de que Sasuke era quien más se parecía físicamente a Madara, más que Itachi. ¿Pero el poder de su Sharingan también sería igual? Bueno, eso aún estaba por verse…

Un sonoro ruido exterior retumbó en las paredes del templo. El golpe hizo que las paredes temblaran y trozos de piedra basta cayeran en el suelo de madera.

Kisame había lanzado a los tres compañeros de Sasuke al exterior, dejando a Sasuke y a Itachi solos en la sala principal del templo mientras que el ninja tiburón y los demás luchaban en los jardines. Pero aún así se oían los chillidos y gritos que hacían en el exterior más que algún que otro ruido del choque de un cuerpo contra las piedras. Tobi, conociendo la mala leche que gastaba Kisame, estaba muy seguro que uno de esos golpes era obra suya.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, intentando captar la presencia de su hermano. Reunió toda la concentración que pudo, intentado captar su chakra. Por un momento, envidió la capacidad natural de Karin de poder localizar la presencia de un enemigo en tan solo un segundo. En su mente apareció de golpe un destello rojo. ¡Allí estaba! Dio la vuelta y atacó a una pared dando una lanzada con una espada de chakra larga, de la nada apareció una gran cantidad de sangre roja que manchó los bellos tapices de colores ocres. El cuerpo malherido de Itachi apareció delante de Sasuke, de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre y sus manos agarraban la espada que le atravesaba.

-¡Te atrapé!- Exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No- Murmuró Itachi con un hilo de voz- Aquí el atrapado eres tú.- Y alzó los ojos, mostrando su mangekyo sharingan a los ojos de su hermano.

Sasuke notó como el exterior se difuminaba con gran rapidez, lo que antes era un sinuoso templo cambió repentinamente demostrando un bosque espeso y oscuro. Sasuke miró alrededor con una mueca de fastidio. Había caído en una técnica ilusoria, y conociendo a su hermano nada bueno saldría de ella.

Oyó los ruidos de unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Sasuke alzó la espada, dispuesto a atacar fuera lo que fuera. Pero al ver la silueta de un niño de no más de seis años bajó la espada mientras miraba al chiquillo con amargura. Reconoció la cara redondeada, el pelo negro azabache, y los ojos negros, grandes, que brillaban como ónices con aire divertido mientras sonreía de pura felicidad. Era él.

-¡Hermanito!¡Hermanito! ¡Deprisa! – Chilló el niño mirando hacia atrás mientras hacia un ademán con el brazo hacia un muchachito de pelo negro de unos once años, muy parecido físicamente al pequeño. Pero a diferencia de éste se mostraba más tranquilo y taimado, sus ojos eran más rasgados de un color negro profundo. Era Itachi.

-Sasuke-chan no hace falta que corras que las estatuas no desaparecerán- Dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su hermano y dio un suave golpe a la frente de éste con los dedos corazón e índice. El pequeño Sasuke dio un bufido mientras hinchaba los cachetes de pura irritación.

-¡Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Mama dijo que dentro de quince minutos debemos estar en el campamento!- Se quejó mientras agarraba un brazo a su hermano y lo tiraba de él.

-Esta bien, esta bien…

Llegaron hasta un gran valle. Una enorme cascada se alzaba a muchos metros de altitud entre dos estatuas gigantes que se alzaban imponentes hacia el cielo. Sasuke reconoció el lugar. Era el mismo sitio en que luchó contra Naruto hacía ya tres años, el día que dejó su bandana al suelo y se convirtió un traidor. El recuerdo de la lluvia, de las estatuas y de Naruto inconciente apareció en su mente. Recordó a sí mismo postrado ante un durmiente Naruto mirándolo con sufrimiento intentando formular aquellas palabras que tanto le costaban pronunciar. Pero que al final no pudo.

_Naruto yo… lo siento…_

El niño Sasuke dio un chillido de sorpresa al ver las dos estatuas que se erguían solemnes. Puso una mano de visera para poder ver bien los rostros de los ninjas de piedra. Itachi se acercó a su hermano y señaló a la estatua de la izquierda.

-Ese es el fundador de nuestro clan Sasuke, Uchiha Madara. Fue uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Su katon era capaz de derretir la dura roca y tenía un abanico enorme que producía fuertes vientos que avivaba el fuego, haciéndolo más mortífero. Pero lo que más se hablaba de él era de su Sharingan, dicen que fue el único que consiguió evolucionar el sharingan en el nivel más alto.- El pequeño Sasuke escuchaba absorto mientras miraba el rostro de fría piedra de Madara con total admiración- Era tan fuerte que se decía que era hijo de algún dios.

-¿Si era un semidiós, nosotros también lo somos?- Preguntó Sasuke con inocencia.

-No te lo tengas tan creído- rió Itachi mientras desordenaba el pelo de su hermano- Eso era un tonto rumor. Los dioses no existen.

Sasuke observaba dubitativo la estatua de Madara mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Itachi intuyó que su hermano tenía una duda.

-Venga suéltalo ya, que se nota que tienes ganas- le animó.

-¿Ummm si tan fuerte era porqué lo mató el primer Hokage?- Preguntó Sasuke. Itachi puso una mano en su barbilla, pensando en la respuesta. Los ojos grandes de Sasuke lo miraban con ansiedad.

-La verdad nadie sabe lo que ocurrió exactamente.- Dijo al fin Itachi- Madara y el primer Hokage eran muy buenos amigos pero se ve que los dos tenían personalidades muy diferentes. Se ve que discutieron sobre algo muy importante. Algunos dicen que Madara despertó un poder terrible y él quería usarlo… Pero el Hokage no estaba de acuerdo, y por miedo a que Konoha sufriera las consecuencias, se enfrentó a Madara y le mató.- Hizo una larga pausa mientras que sus ojos rasgados miaban la estatua con melancolía- Pero eso también son rumores…

Las siluetas de los dos niños habían desaparecido bajo una niebla espesa de color rojizo. Sasuke miró alrededor confundido. Los recuerdos de ese día que pasó con su familia en el campo le vinieron de golpe al ver la ilusión. Un recuerdo que pensaba que estaba dormido en las profundidades de su memoria pero ahora Itachi lo había despertado. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba tramando su hermano?

-¿¡Qué piensas demostrarme Itachi!?- Gritó hacia la nada-¡Da la cara de una vez!

La niebla desapareció de nuevo y en su lugar vio el patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha. En las paredes de los muros había dibujado enormes pai-pai de color rojo y blanco. El símbolo de su clan. De golpe un Kunai negro desquebrajó a uno de los emblemas, haciendo mofa de la debilidad del clan.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y vio a un Itachi de unos trece años, con el Sharingan activado que permanecía de pie mirando con suma arrogancia al líder del clan, su padre. Sasuke se acordó de ese enfrentamiento entre su padre y su hermano. Miró hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión y se vio a sí mismo, con la edad de ocho años, agarrado en una pared mirando el enfrentamiento con una mirada preocupada.

-Mis habilidades se desesperan ante esta patética familia-Dijo Itachi con sumo desdén- Vuestro apego a algo tan limitado como este clan hace que perdáis de vista aspectos mucho más importantes. Es imposible realizar un verdadero cambio cuando estamos restringidos por tantas normas, regulaciones, suposiciones y presentimientos…

-¡Eres un arrogante!-Gritó su padre, enfadadísimo. - ¡se acabó! ¡Si vuelvo a oírte a decir una insolencia semejante, te meteré en el calabozo!

-Esto es intolerable capitán- dijo uno de los guardianes del líder-¡Deberías ordenar su detención!

Sasuke vio claramente como miraba Itachi a su padre y no parecía para nada intimidado a la amenaza de estar encerrado.

-¡¡Ya basta, hermano!!- Suplicó el pequeño Sasuke mirando a su hermano con temor. Itachi miró por un momento a su hermano pequeño y luego se arrodilló ante el líder.

-Yo no acabé con la vida de Shisui pero me disculpo por mis insolentes palabras.- Su pelo lacio ocultaba su rostro y Sasuke no podía ver su rostro. Su padre se quedó un buen rato mirando al heredero del clan y luego dio un sonoro suspiro.

-Está cansado- Dijo al fin- Ha tenido que cometer varios asesinatos por orden del cuerpo de élite.

-¡Capitán!- Se quejó el guardián.

-El cuerpo de élite trabaja bajo órdenes directas del maestro Hokage- Le dijo al guardián- Aunque seamos el cuerpo de policía, no podemos detener a uno de sus integrantes sin una orden de arresto. Yo me hago responsable de vigilarle- Su padre bajó la cabeza y suplicó- os lo ruego.

El guardián miró un buen rato a su jefe.

-De acuerdo- Dijo no muy convencido.

-Vamos dentro, Itachi- ordenó el líder mientras entraba dentro de la mansión. Itachi alzó la mirada y Sasuke volvió a ver esos ojos que desprendían tanto poder, que miraban a su padre con rabia e ira. El mangekyo Sharingan.

-El legado de Madara… -Susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Sasuke giró de golpe y dio un gruñido al ver su hermano detrás suyo, mirándolo imperturbable. El odio le era tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que la ilusión había cambiado y ahora estaban de pie encima de un mar rojo y calmado. Ni siquiera oyó los susurros de las olas del mar.

Sasuke lanzó un espadazo contra el cuello de su rival, con intención de cortar su cabeza de un tajo. Pero su hermano, con una rapidez muy propia de él, detuvo el golpe agarrando el filo de la katana con una mano. Sus ojos rasgados inescrutables, observaban a los ojos de Sasuke. No pareció fijarse que la palma de su mano estaba sangrando.

-Cabrón…-masculló Sasuke, con un odio intenso.

Itachi hizo un par de sellos con la otra mano y la niebla roja volvió a aparecer. Alrededor aparecieron los cadáveres de todos los miembros del clan, tirados por el suelo, cubiertos de sangre roja. Y al centro de todos ellos estaban los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, tal cual como los había encontrado en la noche de su asesinato. Al ver los muertos a su alrededor cogió a su hermano por el cuello. Itachi sonrió con una mueca.

-Ese día me preguntaste porqué los maté- Dijo Itachi con voz solemne, sus ojos observaban vívidos al rostro contraído de rabia de Sasuke- Pero lo que debiste preguntar era porqué te dejé vivir.- Su sonrisa se acentuó más.

-Eso no me importa- Contestó Sasuke, irritado- Ya que ese fue el peor error que cometiste en tu vida.

De su mano derecha apareció un halo de luz azul centelleante, brillante como el destello de un relámpago. Un ruido, parecido al sonido de una bandada de mil pájaros surcando el vuelo, inundó en todo el lugar.

-¡CHIDORI!- rugió Sasuke apuntando al corazón de Itachi.

Pero el cuerpo de Itachi desapareció otra vez, a través de las alas y plumas negras de los cuervos. Sasuke profirió una maldición y justo cuando su cuerpo hacia el amago de girar, un dolor penetrante azotó en toda su espalda. Notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca mientras notaba como su cuerpo caía sin vida hacia el suelo. Y su mundo se sumió en la penumbra.

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí está el capi 16!! Parece que cada vez tardo más en poner la conti, lo siento tanto!! Es que a veces la cabeza se me va a otra parte y no me acuerdo de actualizar, lo siento lo siento!! Bueno la proxima vez no tardaré tanto, palabra!! Òó **

**Os agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y ya sabeis si quereis enviarme un email para plantear vuestras dudas con el fic y tal aki pongo mi email**

**Neftis1985 (arrova) (lo escribó así porque veo k no aparece)**


	18. Capítulo 17

Había parado de llover pero aún así el cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras impidiendo pasar la luz de la luna y las estrellas

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, x desgracia …**

**Pairings: Naruhina; SuiKarin, SasuSaku**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Había parado de llover pero aún así el cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras impidiendo pasar la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La única luz visible era el producido por el relampagueo de dos espadas enormes al chocar entre ellas una y otra vez en una danza de acero. Suigetsu peleaba con gran tesón contra su adversario, Kisame, intentando arremeter las embestidas de éste con dificultad. Kisame se reía con sorna y burla, provocándole cada vez que Suigetsu intentaba contener el aliento.

El ninja agua era un buen espadachín pero por desgracia no llegaba el nivel de Kisame, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, cuya fama había llegado a oídos de todo el continente. Aunque llevara la enorme espada de Zabuza no conseguía superar a las feroces embestidas de Samehada, que le ganaba terreno a cada acometida. Fue en una de las furiosas estocadas de Kisame que Suigetsu perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el barro.

-¡Vamos! ¿¡No me digas que ya estás cansado!?Esperaba más de ti!- Se burló Kisame mientras ponía su espada en la espalda. Suigetsu le miró furioso.

A su alrededor había destruidas un montón de estatuas tengu y la tierra estaba removida a causa de la pelea. Juugo estaba apoyado en uno de los muros del templo, respirando fuertemente mientras se sujetaba su brazo que estaba roto. Se había transformado de nuevo usando su poder demoníaco pero la espada de Kisame absorbió todo el chakra que desprendía dejándolo indefenso. Sin su poder de jinchuriki, Juugo era un blanco demasiado fácil. Karin, por su parte, estaba de pie a un lado observando la pelea entre Kisame y Suigetsu. Con una mirada sagaz evaluaba a su enemigo intentando conocer sus puntos débiles. Miró con interés la espada Samehada, intentando comprender el extraño poder que tenía. Cuando Kisame peleó contra Juugo pudo ver un aura blanca alrededor de la hoja que absorbía, como si éste estuviera vivo, el chakra violáceo de Juugo. De pronto le vino una idea.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Cansado yo!? ¡Y yo que te dejaba tiempo para respirar!- Se rió Suigetsu haciendo el intento de no flaquear. Por desgracia no las tenía todas, se mostraba gallito y firme ante su enemigo pero por dentro sabía que estaba débil y casi sin chakra. Sus ojos de hielo observaron la Samehada con fascinación. Ni hablar, no se iba a rendir, deseaba esa espada y la iba a conseguir como fuera.

Ajuntando todas las fuerzas que tenía hizo una feroz arremetida contra el ninja tiburón, pero éste, con un movimiento veloz, su mano izquierda formó cinco sellos y una ola gigante de agua apareció de la nada y embistió a Suigetsu. Pero lo que no esperaba Kisame es que Suigetsu apareciera detrás, su cuerpo era medió sólido y medio líquido, con un movimiento hizo aparecer un enorme dragón de hielo, de cuerpo largo y escamas que brillaban como diamantes. El dragón lanzó una furiosa mirada a Kisame y un rugido salió de sus fauces. Su cuerpo serpenteante agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de Kisame, estrujándolo e intentando romper sus huesos con una furiosa acometida. El ninja tiburón, en el intento de salir de las garras del dragón, agarró a duras penas su espada. Ésta empezó a brillar con una luz blanquecina y empezó a absorber el dragón, que se iba rompiendo a pedazos mientras que el chakra de Suigetsu disminuía considerablemente.

Siguió absorbiendo el chakra con la Samehada pero de improvisto alguien sujetó la espada con fuerza. Era Karin que agarraba la hoja mientras su cuerpo transmitía una extraña luz.

-¡Apártate ramera!- Gritó Kisame enfurecido intentando empujarla en vano. Kisame hizo que la Samehada absorbiera el chakra de la chica pero parecía que no hacía efecto en ella, es más, era Karin quien estaba atrayendo el chakra que había en la espada. Furioso, empujó a la chica de un puñetazo que fue despedida hacia un muro del templo.-¡Maldita mujer!¡me has hecho cabrear!- Rugió mientras sus manos hacía unos sellos. Alrededor de Karin apareció una burbuja de agua helada. Ella intentó salir de allí dando puñetazos mientras notaba que el aire escaseaba en sus pulmones.

-¡Suéltala cabrón!-Gritó Suigetsu apoyado en su espada, respirando con dificultad

-¡Vaya!¡Vaya! ¿Acaso te importa la vida de esta putita?- Se burló Kisame- No sabía que te habías vuelto tan blando en este tiempo.

Suigetsu rechinó los dientes mientras observaba frustrado como Karin se ahogaba dentro de esa esfera de agua mientras que él no tenía ya ni siquiera fuerzas para levantarse. Haciendo un último esfuerzo se acercó corriendo con la espada en alto hacia la esfera de agua para liberar a Karin pero Kisame se lo impidió poniéndose al medio de su trayectoria poniendo la Samehada delante suyo como si fuera un escudo.

-¡Sal del medio!-Rugió Suigetsu mientras miraba horrorizado como Karin perdía la inconsciencia.

-¡Ni en sueños!- Rió Kisame mientras se relamía los labios. Disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo sufrir al joven ninja que miraba desesperado a la muchacha. Agarró a Suigetsu del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, carcajeándose cada vez que el ninja de agua producía un gemido. Suigetsu intentaba en vano desprenderse del poderoso agarre pero no tenía fuerzas. Por primera vez sintió miedo, pero no por él, sino por Karin, por el rabillo del ojo observaba como su cuerpo delgado flotaba dentro de la burbuja mientras que su pelo rojizo ondeaba en el agua tapándole el rostro.

Cuando sentía que ya no había aire en los pulmones y que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia unos gruñidos y rugidos surgieron de la nada. Un montón de perros de tinta salieron de la espesura y dieron de lleno a Kisame, que estaba desprevenido. De los matorrales salió un a kunoichi pelirosada que se dirigía a paso veloz a la burbuja y la reventó clavándole un kunai. El cuerpo inconsciente de Karin cayó al suelo húmedo y sus gafas se rompieron al chocarse en el suelo.

-¡Karin!- Gritó Suigetsu haciendo el amago de levantarse. Una mano agarró su hombro y se lo impidió.

-No te muevas, debes descansar.

-¡Tú eres…!- Exclamó Suigetsu mientras miraba sorprendido a Sai. Luego observó a la kunoichi de pelo rosa que juntaba las manos, que emanaban un potente chakra, en el pecho de Karin. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad Karin despertó entre tosidos.

-Vamos, intenta expulsar todo el agua- dijo Sakura mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda mientras Karin seguía tosiendo sin parar.

Sai notó como el cuerpo de Suigetsu se relajaba mientras éste daba un suspiro de alivio al ver a su compañera sana y salva.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sai!- gritó Naruto que acababa de llegar con Hinata a su espalda junto con Shino y Kiba. El rubio miró con ansia alrededor esperando a ver a Sasuke entre ellos, al ver que el Uchiha no estaba se dirigió hacia Juugo que estaba sentado al lado de un tabique, totalmente herido pero consciente- ¿¡Dónde está Sasuke!?- Preguntó totalmente histérico mientras agarraba a Juugo del cuello de la camisa- ¡Dímelo, venga!

Juugo profirió un quejido de dolor.

-¡N-naruto-kun cuidado! Le estás haciendo daño…- Le avisó Hinata. Naruto aflojó el agarre y lanzó una mirada suplicante a Juugo.

-Está dentro del templo...-Dijo con dificultad- Está luchando contra su hermano…

Sin decir nada se dirigió corriendo hacia el templo, aún con Hinata a su espalda.

-¡Espera Naruto!- Chilló Sakura, corriendo hacia la puerta del templo y siguiendo al rubio ninja.

Los demás intentaron seguirlos pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta se toparon con Kisame.

-¡Ni un paso más!- Dijo Kisame alzando la espalda e impidiendo con su cuerpo que los demás pasaran. – Si queréis entrar antes deberéis de jugar conmigo un ratito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Sigues siendo tan pesada como siempre_

_Sus ojos negros la miraban a ella, brillantes y llenos de emoción. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la villa._

_-¡¡No te vayas!! ¡Si te marchas gritaré!- Gritó ella al sentirse incapaz de que él cambiara de opinión. Él desapareció de golpe y su voz se escuchó detrás de ella._

_- Sakura… gracias._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos de color turquesa mientras recordaba una y otra vez el día en que Sasuke se fue de Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru. Nunca olvidaría de su última sonrisa, de sus ojos negros que la miraban cálidamente por primera vez, y de su voz suave a su espalda, agradeciéndola, antes de que ella cayera a manos de un sueño profundo.

Ya hubo dos intentos frustrados para que él volviera a Konoha sano y salvo, dos intentos fallidos que hicieron que perdiera la esperanza poco a poco. Si no fuera por la fe inquebrantable de Naruto de que Sasuke volvería con ellos, ya se hubiera rendido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo. Y ahora mismo estaba corriendo por los pasillos de un enorme templo, a cada paso más cerca de él y de volverlo a ver. Y esta vez, estaba muy segura, de que conseguirían su propósito. Esta vez no habrá nadie que interrumpa su encuentro ni que dificulte su misión. No, esta vez, Sasuke se reunirá con ellos.

Sakura aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Naruto, que no podía correr más rápido ya que Hinata permanecía aún a su espalda.

-¡Sakura espera!- Gritó Naruto, pero ella siguió corriendo y dejándolo atrás, desapareciendo de su vista.

-N-naruto-kun…- le llamó Hinata en un murmullo- N-no hace falta que me sigas aguantando. Déjame aquí y así podrás llegar antes…

-¡Ni hablar!- Cortó Naruto- No pienso dejarte sola aquí. Estamos juntos en esto.

Naruto sonrió y Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo. Apoyó su cabeza en la nuca del chico, aspirando su aroma mientras sonreía de pura satisfacción. Que Naruto la añadiera a ella en sus asuntos personales, como su interminable búsqueda de Sasuke, era un gran paso, ya que eso significaba que tenía su reconocimiento.

La felicidad que tenía en ese momento se esfumó al oír uno grito de terror y angustia. Hinata se agarró fuertemente al cuello del muchacho, notando como a éste se le tensaba los músculos.

-¡E-esa voz es la de Sakura-chan!- Exclamó mirando el oscuro corredor preocupado. Sin tiempo que perder aceleró el paso, corriendo a gran velocidad los pasadizos angostos del templo, totalmente angustiado. Llegó por fin a una gran sala cuadrangular y lo que vio allí se quedó de piedra.

Las paredes estaban totalmente manchadas de sangre, que caía en gruesas gotas hacia el suelo cubriendo los hermosos tapices, que estaban desgarrados, y borrando el rastro de sus otrora vivaces dibujos. Al suelo se veían los trozos de roca que debía de haber sido una estatua enorme y hermosa. Y al centro de la sala vio a Sakura, que estaba agachada ante un cuerpo, que yacía inmóvil, totalmente herido y magullado. Naruto reconoció con horror el rostro pálido de Sasuke, de sus sienes y de su boca emanaba sangre oscura.

-¡¡SASUKE!!

Se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo totalmente desesperado. Hinata observaba como Naruto temblaba de miedo mientras que Sakura, muy seria, intentaba curar a Sasuke aún con lágrimas a los ojos.

-¡Despierta Sasuke!- Gritó Naruto alterado mientras cogía su rostro entre sus manos sin preocuparse mancharse de sangre- ¡Por favor Sasuke!- suplicó con voz ahogada.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata en un hilo de voz mirando imponente como el rubio sufría y como Sakura hacía el intento desesperado de salvar la vida al pelinegro.

Un ruido metálico rompió el ambiente triste y los tres ninjas levantaron la cabeza, vieron a un shinobi con una máscara de color naranja y ropas negras, moteada con nubes rojas.

-Ups…- soltó éste mirando el candelabro que se había tropezado. Llevaba a cuestas a Itachi Uchiha que al igual que su hermano menor estaba en un estado lamentable. Al ver a los dos hermanos mortalmente heridos y el escenario macabro que les rodeaba, Hinata se preguntó que tipo de pelea tan brutal presenció el templo.

-¡Tú! ¡Cabrón!- Rugió Naruto a Tobi al reconocer en él las ropas de Akatsuki.

-¡Ey!¡Ey!¡Yo no he sido quién ha dejado tu amigo así! ¡Así que un poquito de respeto, por favor!- se quejó Tobi poniendo su mano en su pecho de forma teatral, como si se sintiera ofendido.

Con una rabia inusitada, Naruto sintió el chakra del kyuubi que le devoraba poco a poco su cuerpo. Sus ojos antes azules se volvieron de color rojizo mientras su mano derecha se formaba una enorme esfera de color azul intenso.

-¡RASENGAN!- Gritó Naruto en un alarido mientras embestía a su enemigo. Pero extrañadamente cuando se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su adversario sólo sintió aire y traspasó su cuerpo. Aturdido y sorprendido a la vez, se dio media vuelta y vio a Tobi ante la salida de la instancia.

-¡Qué te he dicho que no he sido yo!-Gritó Tobi fingiendo enfado- ¡Uy! ¡Pero mira que tarde se ha hecho!- Exclamó él haciendo amago de observar un reloj inexistente- Bueno, me largo. ¡Encantado de conoceros y hasta la vista!- Y al decir eso desapareció junto a Itachi sin dejar ni rastro.

-¡Espera!-Gritó Naruto enfadado dirigiéndose hacia donde había aparecido ese extraño.

-¡Sasuke!-Chilló Sakura. Nervioso, miró por última vez el corredor sombrío y luego giró y corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?

Su corazón bombeó rápidamente al ver a Sasuke toser con agonía mientras abría los ojos con sumo esfuerzo. El Uchiha reconoció a duras penas el pelo rosado de la kunoichi.

-¿S-sakura?- Preguntó con sumo esfuerzo intentando contener un ataque de tos.

-Shhhh. Tranquilo, pronto te pondrás bien- Le animó Sakura, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello de color azabache. Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí enseguida- Dijo Sakura con determinación mirando a Naruto y Hinata.

Tobi llegó sin aliento a los jardines del templo. Con el peso de Itachi en sus hombros, observó a Kisame luchando ferozmente contra tres ninjas. Uno llevaba gafas y tenía el rostro completamente cubierto, otro llevaba un perro consigo y tenía unas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, y el último atacaba al enemigo con pinturas de tinta y acuarela. Kisame reía y se carcajeaba a cada golpe frustrado de sus enemigos. Se notaba que se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

-¡Kisame-san! ¡Debemos de largarnos!-Gritó Tobi al ninja tiburón. Éste pareció no oírlo.-¡Kisame-san!- insistió.

-¡Ya te he escuchado, joder! – Rugió Kisame mirando a Tobi con fastidio- ¡Y no pienso largarme ahora que me estoy divirtiendo!

-¡Pero Itachi-san está herido!- Se quejó Tobi. Kisame hizo caso omiso de él. Tobi al ver que el ninja tiburón pasaba de él con una voz impropiamente seria y grave dijo: - Es una orden directa del líder, Kisame.

Kisame miró un momento a Tobi y luego a los tres ninjas de Konoha, dudando. Después dio un resoplido y masculló:

-¡Mierda!

Y se dirigió corriendo hacia Tobi y luego desaparecieron los dos entre las sombras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estuvieron andando varias horas entre la espesura del bosque. Hinata ya podía andar con facilidad y por tanto, Naruto llevaba ahora a Sasuke a su espalda. Estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada por su propia sangre. Aún permanecía inconsciente pero su estado era estable.

Kiba andaba detrás . Karin estaba a su espalda, despierta, pero aún un poco débil de la pelea contra Kisame. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto inconcreto del paisaje. Parecía retraída y enfadada consigo misma.

-¡Buf, ya me estoy cansando de esta caminata!- Se quejo Kiba mientras daba un paso tras otro totalmente pesaroso.

-No me extraña que te canses enseguida, yo también lo haría si tuviera a esa foca en mi espalda.- Se mofó una voz a su lado. Karin lanzó una mirada de furia hacia al emisor de tal burdas palabras.

-¡Te voy a matar kappa de mierda!- Chilló ella mientras intentaba alcanzar a Suigetsu por el cuello.

-¡Estate quieta! ¡Nos vamos a caer!- Se quejó Kiba, tambaleándose.

Suigetsu se rió de ella. Aún estaba herido y caminaba con dificultad por eso Sai lo aguantaba y le ayudaba moverse.

-Venga, venga que haya paz – Dijo Sakura con voz amable. Karin la miró con irritación y luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado soltando un bufido. Sakura dio un suspiro. A su lado estaba Shino que aguantaba a Juugo, con su brazo vendado y mirando el brillo de la luna con aire melancólico.

Llegaron hasta un claro, muy cerca de un río. Shino ordenó que acamparan allí ya que parecía un buen lugar para descansar. Hinata encendió una hoguera mientras que Sakura observaba las heridas de Sasuke con aire experto. Karin la observaba apoyada en una piedra mordiéndose el labio. Juugo dormía profundamente al amparo del calor apaciguador de la hoguera y Suigetsu estaba sentado al lado de él mientras miraba pensativo a Sai que hacía unos esbozos en su libreta.

Después de cambiar los vendajes de Sasuke, Sakura lo tapó con ternura con una manta y acarició su pálida mejilla mientras sonreía, feliz de tenerlo por fin a su lado. Estuvo un buen rato mirando su rostro ensimismada hasta que notó la mirada iracunda de Karin, que observaba toda la escena con fastidio.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja haciendo el intento de parecer amable.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó. Karin la miró más enfadada aún, si eso era posible.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda y menos tu piedad!¡Así que lárgate!

-Pero que desagradecida eres…- La recriminó Suigetsu tapándose bien con la manta mientras acercaba sus manos en el fuego.

-¡Tú calla!- Le espetó Karin y se estiró al suelo, dando la espalda a la pelirosa, con intención de dormir. Sakura dio otro suspiro y miró a la pelirroja resignada.

Al poco rato llegaron Naruto, Shino y Kiba, después de una expedición en el bosque para saber si no había ningún enemigo cerca. Se sentaron alrededor del fuego, todos en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta Kiba y Naruto, que solían ser los más ruidosos del grupo, permanecían callados escuchando el crepitar de la hoguera. Al ver que Suigetsu y el resto del grupo Hebi estaban durmiendo Shino rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?- Preguntó a Sakura mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Ahora está mejor, aunque ha perdido mucha sangre y lo único que he hecho son los primeros auxilios. Creo que deberíamos llevarlo al hospital.

- ¿Al mismo donde estuvo ingresada Hinata?- Preguntó Kiba.

-No sería recomendable- Se negó Shino- Si se recuperase allí es posible que se volviera escapar. Es mejor llevarlo a Konoha mientras sigue inconsciente, allí tendrá mejor vigilancia y la Hokage podrá hablar con él.

-¿Y que hacemos con los demás?- Preguntó Sai señalando al grupo Hebi, que permanecían dormidos ajenos a la conversación.

- El grande es como yo- Contestó Naruto observando a Juugo- No podemos dejarlo aquí, Akatsuki lo encontrará y lo matará.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Shino- Es mejor que le llevemos a Konoha, la Godaime sabrá que hacer. Y respecto a los otros dos…- Miró a través de las gafas a Suigetsu y Karin- Los llevaremos ante el consejo de la villa, seguramente tienen información esencial de Orochimaru. Aunque él esté muerto aún no sabemos que clase de experimentos hizo en su base.

Todos asintieron mostrando su conformidad.

-Y otra cosa más- Dijo Shino mirando directamente a Naruto y Hinata, que estaban sentados juntos- Por el bien de Hinata, es mejor que vuestra relación la llevéis en secreto.

-¿¡Eeeeh!?Por qué dices eso!?- Exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

-P-pero Shino-kun…- Tartamudeó Hinata

-Hinata, ¿Tú crees que el clan Hyuuga aceptaría tu relación con Naruto?- Hinata iba a replicar pero se calló- Piénsalo, tú eres la heredera del clan más prestigioso de la villa y Naruto es un jinchuriki, la persona más infravalorada de Konoha. Ni el clan Hyuuga ni la villa entera le gustará esa relación y tendréis muchos problemas.

Hinata no dijo nada, solamente bajo la mirada mientras su labio temblaba.

-¡Me niego! ¡No quiero estar toda la vida escondiendo lo que siento!- Exclamó Naruto medio enfadado y medio angustiado.

- No digo que sea toda la vida, Naruto- Dijo Shino sin perder la serenidad-¿No decías que querías el reconocimiento de toda la villa? Pues gánalo y sobretodo gana el respeto del clan Hyuuga. Si ellos te aceptan entonces es posible que acepten vuestra relación.

Naruto se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Shino dio por zanjado el asunto.

- Y vosotros- Se dirigió a Kiba, Sai y Sakura- es mejor que no digáis nada de la relación de Naruto y Hinata a los demás.

Ellos asintieron mientras miraban con lástima a la pareja triste.

Un ruido le despertó de un sueño liviano e intranquilo. Se incorporó y miró alrededor. No había ni una luz que no fuera el de las estrellas del cielo, que brillaban como diamantes formando un camino en el firmamento, la Vía Láctea. Sólo se oía el ruido de los grillos, los ronquidos y respiraciones de sus compañeros. Al fijarse en ellos se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

Se levantó con cuidado intentando no despertar a nadie. Se acercó al arroyo del la cual volaban sin trayectoria alguna las brillantes luciérnagas que resplandecían con un fulgor dorado. Caminó durante unos minutos, escuchando absorto el susurro del agua hasta que la encontró.

Estaba sentada en una piedra plana, mirando su reflejo con una mirada triste. Por las marcas de sus mejillas se dio cuenta que había llorado.

-Hinata…

Ella se levantó con brusquedad y le miró sorprendida.

-N-naruto-kun. ¿Te he despertado?- susurro ella mientras intentaba borrar sus lágrimas con movimientos nerviosos.

Él se acercó a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos. Ante tal acto del rubio ella se ruborizó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó muy preocupado mientras acariciaba suavemente sus tersas mejillas.

-N-no es nada. Sólo que…- Calló un momento y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo- es que me parece tan injusto. Yo siempre he soñado hacer contigo tantas cosas, como ir cogidos de la mano por las calles, ir al cine, ir de picnic… los dos juntos. Pero ahora…- Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos que brillaban como ópalos mientras sus manos agarraban fuertemente la camisa y profirió un gemido de angustia.

Naruto la abrazó y dejó que ella llorara en su pecho. Acarició el pelo largo y liso de Hinata, mimándola con ternura. Él también se encontraba mal. Pero por desgracia no podían hacer nada. Shino tenía razón, y no quería que por su culpa Hinata sufriera las consecuencias.

-No te preocupes Hinata- la animó Naruto sonriendo- Yo no me pienso rendir por nada del mundo. ¡Me convertiré en Hokage y la gente aceptará nuestra relación! Pero mientras, quiero estar contigo, aunque sea a escondidas. ¡No me importa!

-Naruto-kun…- Susurró Hinata mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo de corazón.

Él se acercó a sus labios y la besó. Hinata respondió dichosa al beso, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento. Y a los brazos de Naruto su tristeza desapareció y el hecho de esconder lo que sentía por él a los demás no le importaba, siempre que hubiera momentos como aquel.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí capi nuevo, he decidido aplazar la pelea entre Itachi y Sasuke en un flashback de éste, así sabreis k pasó y ademas lo hago pa k os enganxeis mas XD, no es broma, lo hago porque no me pareció el mejor momento de contarlo, aparte que quiero esperar un poco la evolución del manga y weno en el próximo capi los protas vuelven a Konoha!! La segunda parte ya le keda poco para su fin **

**Espero opiniones, tomatazos y demas **

**Muxísimas gracias x todo el apoyo recibidoo!!**


	19. Capítulo 18

CAPÍTULO 18

**Disclaimer: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen, no son mis esclavos XDD**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Sasusaku, SuiKarin**

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-Que color más bonito…

Los rayos de sol iluminaban los preciosos pétalos de flor de un clavel rojo que Sakura miraba extasiada. A su lado Ino cuidaba las flores de la tienda de su familia, la floristería Yamanaka, haciendo ramilletes de rosas y azucenas, esperando pacientemente a que su amiga le hiciera el pedido.

-Ummm el clavel rojo significa amor vivo y puro, pero los nomeolvides significan también amor sincero…¿y si le doy una rosa roja?- Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se revolvía su sedoso pelo rosa.- No, mejor no, entregar una rosa es un topicazo.

Ino dio un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Y por qué no le regalas un clavel amarillo?- Dijo la rubia ya harta de esperar.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿El clavel amarillo no significa desdén?

-Exactamente.

Sakura miró a la rubia como si estuviera bromeando.

-¿Es que ya no te gusta Sasuke? – Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos- ¿¡Quién eres tú y dónde está Ino!? ¡Devuélvemela!- La cogió de los hombros y la empezó a balancear una y otra vez.

-¡Estate quieta!- Se quejó Ino intentando escapar del agarre-¡Pesada!- farfulló cuando por fin se pudo liberar haciendo una mueca mientras Sakura le hacía morritos.

Al final las dos empezaron a reír, con tanta fuerza que las costillas ya le dolían y ya les faltaba el aliento. Sus risas fueron apagándose hasta que la floristería se lleno de un extraño silencio, para nada incómodo.

-¿Y cómo es que has cambiado de parecer?- Preguntó Sakura al fin mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la tienda, mirando intensamente a Ino.

-Bueno pues… Si te digo la verdad me decepcionó bastante el hecho de que él traicionara a la villa.- Ino dio un suspiro mientras miraba pensativamente al techo- No le odio, pero tampoco le quiero. Ahora mismo me es indiferente. No te niego que si me hubieran enviado a rescatar a Sasuke no lo hubiera hecho, pero…- Sus ojos azul cielo miraron a la pelirosa sonrientes- No le hubiera puesto tantas ganas como tú.

-Vaya, nunca hubiera pensado que me dirías algo así- Murmuró Sakura mirándola sorprendida.

- Ni yo tampoco- Rió la rubia- ¡Además es mejor así! ¡En este mundo hay muchos peces en el mar! ¡Y creo que ya he encontrado el mío!- Exclamó, ruborizándose.

-¿¡Eeeehhh!? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?

-No te lo pienso decir- dijo Ino con rintintín.

-¡No seas mala! ¡Venga dímelo!- Ino negó la cabeza mientras reía coquetamente. Los cachetes de Sakura se hincharon del disgusto. Alzó una ceja pensativa y luego de un rato preguntó: -¿No será Shikamaru?

-¿¡Es qué estás loca!?- Chilló Ino mirando a su amiga como sin le faltara un tornillo- Shikamaru es un bueno para nada. Es inteligente sí, pero demasiado perezoso para mí. No, no es él.

-Ummmm…¿Chouji?

-¡Qué no!

El tintineo de la puerta interrumpió la conversación de las dos kunoichis. En la tienda entro un joven de pelo negro corto azabache que llevaba un bloc de dibujo consigo. Su rostro pálido expresaba, como siempre, esa misteriosa sonrisa.

-¡Hola fea!- Saludó Sai a Sakura. Ésta le lanzó una mirada asesina pero Sai no se sintió por aludido. Se acercó a Ino y dijo con voz muy amable: -Buenos días.

-¡E- esto… buenos días! –Tartamudeó Ino muy nerviosa, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate.

Ante tal comportamiento de Ino, Sakura rió por lo bajo y lanzó una mirada de _ya se quién es tu amorcito_ a la rubia mientras ésta la miraba con furia contenida.

- El tipo ese del mono verde y las cejotas me dijo que te había visto entrar aquí- Dijo Sai a Sakura tranquilamente, que no se había percatado en la lucha de miradas entre las dos chicas- Yamato-sensei me pidió que te entregara este informe del hospital para que los repasaras- le entregó a Sakura un grueso fajo de papeles.

-Ah, gracias.

Sai se quedó mirando la tienda y las diversas flores que había alrededor con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacías en este sitio?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pues comprar flores.- Respondió Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Pues para regalárselas a alguien!

-¿Y de qué sirven las flores? ¿Es para hacer un ungüento medicinal para esa persona?- Preguntó con ingenuidad.

Sakura e Ino le miraron extrañadas y desconcertadas.

-Normalmente las flores se regalan a la persona que más aprecias- Comentó Ino mirando a Sai con un leve sonrojo en el rosto.

-¿Por qué?

-P-pues… por que es una manera de demostrar que quieres mucho a esa persona sin hacer falta de usar las palabras- respondió Ino no muy convencida.

-Ummm, entiendo- Murmuró él pensativo- Bueno yo me voy ya. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió dejando a las dos chicas aturdidas.

Salió de la tienda y caminó un buen rato por las calles alborotadas mientras que sus ojos negros observaban el cielo azul, observando una nube que extrañadamente le recordaba la forma de un zorro.

-A quién más aprecio….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación número veintidós como tantas veces había hecho en lo que llevaba de semana. Al entrar se encontró en una habitación de paredes de un tono azul pastel, unas cortinas blancas tapaban la ventana dejando entrar muy tenuemente la luz del Sol. Se acercó a la mesita que había al lado de la cama y puso en el jarrón las flores que había comprado en la floristería Yamanaka:

Un clavel rojo que simbolizaba amor puro y vivo, hierbabuena que significaba curación y por último una Artemisa, que encarnaba la felicidad. La verdad es que no sabía porque se esforzaba tanto en buscar las flores adecuadas si lo más seguro es que él no supiera nada del lenguaje de éstas. Pero para ella, hacerlo era una manera indirecta de declarase a él.

Sus ojos turquesas miraron con cariño al rostro pálido de Sasuke. Hacía ya cinco días que habían llegado a Konoha pero él aún no se había despertado. Esto hizo que se preocupara muchísimo al principio, pero la quinta Hokage la tranquilizó diciendo que era normal, ya que, se ve que había usado tanto chakra en la pelea contra su hermano que necesitaba bastantes días de sueño para recuperarse.

Acercó su mano en el rostro del muchacho y empezó a acariciar suavemente sus mejillas mientras que una sonrisa surcaba de sus labios. Cada día tenía la costumbre de acariciar su cara y sus cabellos, cerciorándose de que él por fin estaba allí, a su lado, y que no era más que otro insatisfecho sueño.

-Sasuke te quiero…- susurró ella al chico durmiente.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de sopetón, provocándole un susto de muerte. Sakura se incorporó nerviosa, con el rostro totalmente rojo y miró hacia la persona que había entrado en la estancia. Se puso lívida al ver la mirada de furia de Karin, si las miradas mataran, Sakura ya estaría más muerta que una momia. ¿Acaso ella había oído su declaración?

-E-esto h-hola- Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los ojos de Karin destellaron de pura rabia.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-Rugió Karin fuera de sí- ¡El hecho de que me salvaras la vida no quiere decir que yo te permita estar junto a Sasu…mmppphhh!!- Suigetsu había aparecido detrás de ella y le había tapado la boca. Karin pataleaba con fuerza intentando escapar del agarre del ninja agua.

-No la hagas caso- dijo él riéndose- es una desconsiderada y también una ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- Karin le había mordido la mano- ¡¡Qué haces animal!!- gritó él apartándose de ella y frotando su mano adolorida.

-¿¡Y tú por qué me tapas la boca, imbécil!?

-¡No hacía falta que me mordieras, zorra!

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

Al ver que esos dos estaban ocupados insultándose el uno al otro, Sakura se alejó rápidamente, no antes de echar por última vez una mirada al Sasuke inconsciente. Suigetsu y Karin no se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de la pelirosa hasta un buen rato, cuando por fin se habían calmado y dejado de insultar.

Suigetsu se acercó a la cama, dónde estaba durmiendo Sasuke, le miró más de cerca y murmuró:

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa dormir?

Karin no hizo caso de su comentario y abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz del Sol mientras lanzaba una mirada despectiva a la ciudad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos permanecer aquí?- Dijo ella con hastío- Esta ciudad no la soporto. ¡Quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes! ¡Odio encontrarme con ésa cada dos por tres!- Chilló ella, refiriéndose a Sakura.

-Ya has oído a la Hokage.-respondió Suigetsu- Tenemos libertad para ir donde queramos del pueblo pero no podemos salir de la villa. Si salimos los Anbus nos matarán.

-¡Qué lo intenten!- exclamó ella, muy segura de sí misma. Suigetsu sonrió para sí. Karin estuvo un buen rato callada mirando el cielo azul a través de la ventana, hasta que profirió un suspiro de resignación.- ¡Estoy harta! Estoy cansada de estar este sitio.

Y se sentó en una silla de la habitación, apoyándose en el respaldo lanzando una mirada triste al techo. Suigetsu la miró preocupado, se dirigió a ella, su mano, inconscientemente se acercaba a su pelo pelirrojo. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero el ruido de la puerta, abriéndose repentinamente, le alertó.

En la habitación aparecieron tres ninjas Anbus, llevaban un uniforme negro mientras que sus rostros estaban cubiertos por la máscara blanca y roja que les caracterizaba.

-¿¡Qué queréis? – Preguntó Suigetsu de muy mal humor.

El Anbu del centro, que llevaba la máscara de un gato, contestó con tono imperante:

-Buscamos a Sasuke Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba y Shino andaban por el centro de la ciudad. Shino estaba callado como siempre pero Kiba, extrañadamente, tenía un aire triste y permanecía en silencio, algo que no era muy propio de él. Kiba aún no se había hecho la idea de la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, y no podía aún olvidar a la Hyuuga por mucho que lo intentara. En estos días intentaba no encontrarse ni con el rubio ni con ella, por eso permanecía casi todo el tiempo encerrado en su casa. El dolor que sentía al verlos juntos le martirizaba su corazón.

Si no fuera por Shino que le había instado a que lo acompañara a un sitio, hoy tampoco hubiera salido.

Kiba se extrañó al ver que Shino le llevaba a una restaurante de carne a la brasa, por lo que él sabía, su amigo no era el típico que le gustara ir a sitios concurridos y menos en un restaurante tan popular. Al entrar en el restaurante se encontraron con Rock Lee, que los saludaba felizmente desde una mesa donde estaban todos.

Neji estaba sentado al lado de la pared, y a su derecha estaba Tenten que hablaba animadamente con Ino. Shikamaru estaba sentado frente de Neji , mirando aburrido a su compañero de al lado, Chouji, que ya estaba comiendo su tercer plato de carne a la brasa. Sai estaba sentado entre Sakura e Ino, Kiba notó que aunque la rubia prestaba atención de las palabras de Tenten, miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Sai.

Kiba dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no estaban ni Hinata ni Naruto.

-¡Menos mal que habéis venido!- Exclamó Lee lleno de entusiasmo

-¿Qué es esta reunión?- Preguntó Kiba con curiosidad. Era extraño ver a todos juntos si no fuera por un examen o una misión.

-Que te lo explique Lee, que ha sido idea suya.- Dijo Shikamaru intentando contener un bostezo.

-He pensado que aunque somos amigos nunca salimos juntos para pasar un buen rato- Dijo Lee mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción contenida- ¡Así que para preservar la fuerza de la juventud y la amistad he planeado hacer esta quedada para estrechar aún más los lazos de compañerismo!

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lee con cara de estupefacción.

-Que problemático…- Soltó Shikamaru después de un buen rato de silencio.

-¡Por cierto, esperaba que viniera Hinata con vosotros! ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Lee a Shino y Kiba. Al oír el nombre de ella, Kiba notó un vuelco en el corazón.

-No la he encontrado.- Respondió Shino.

-Últimamente desaparece muy a menudo- comentó Neji preocupado.- A veces no llega a casa hasta muy tarde.

-¿No estará entrenando? – Preguntó Tenten.

-No.- respondió el Hyuuga- Ya he ido a todas las zonas de entrenamiento y no está. Me gustaría saber que tiene en la cabeza ahora…

-¡V-venga, venga! Que seguro no es nada. No hace falta que te preocupes por ella- Inquirió Sakura sacando importancia al asunto. A decir verdad, es que ella sabía dónde…bueno, más bien con quién estaba Hinata. Y recordando el aviso de Shino, intentó que Neji no pensara más en ello y que no averiguara lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-¡Hola chicos!- Gritó una voz- ¡Siento llegar muy tarde!

Era Naruto, que se acercaba con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Tenía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, y su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada. Se sentó al lado de Lee, que le miró con curiosidad.

-Estás muy acalorado Naruto. ¿Has estado entrenando?

-¡No!...digo ¡sí! ¡He estado entrenado mucho!- mintió Naruto totalmente nervioso. Muchos lo miraron con suspicacia.

_¡Aghhh Naruto, no sabes mentir!- _Pensó Sakura mientras levanta el puño y chirriaba los dientes.

Al poco rato llegó Hinata, que al igual que el rubio, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y su pelo, normalmente liso y pulcro, estaba despeinado. Al verla Kiba bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

-B-buenos días- saludó Hinata con voz muy tímida.

-¿Tú también has estado entrenando?- Preguntó Lee al ver el aspecto de la Hyuuga.

-¿Eh?

-¡Eeeh! ¿¡Ino qué vas a pedir tú!?- Sakura cogió la carta y la restregó en las narices de la rubia, intentando que la gente no se percatara en Hinata ni en Naruto. Los demás la miraron raro.

_¡Maldita sea!¡Si llegáis casi a la vez se nota muchísimo!- _Pensó Sakura ya fuera de sí.

Por desgracia Sai no podía permanecer callado.

-¿¡Qué tal Hinata!?Ya le has visto el pene a Naruto? ¿A qué es una birria?

PLAAAAAF

Sakura golpeó la cabeza del pelinegro, restregándola por la mesa. De las orejas de Hinata ya salía humo de tan roja que estaba.

-¿¡Es que aún no has aprendido lo que es la educación!?- Chilló Sakura, enfadadísima.

-¡Lo vas a matar!- Gritó Ino, intentando apartarla de Sai.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡DEJA MI PENE EN PAZ!- Rugió Naruto totalmente rojo y avergonzado.

Todo el restaurante se quedó en silencio, observando estupefactos a la mesa donde un grupo de chicos formaba tanto escándalo. Algunas mujeres empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

Los demás miraban hacia un lado, completamente avergonzados por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Qué problemático…- suspiró Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura andaba con paso rápido por los pasillos del edificio Hokage, hacia el despacho de la Godaime. En su rostro había un rictus de cansancio y enfado, y no era para menos, ya que en las dos anteriores horas tuvo que pasárselas echando bronca a Sai y aguantando las ideas absurdas de Lee y Naruto. Qué si hacer una carrera de amistad, que si hacer el baile de la juventud… Y encima Naruto le apoyaba totalmente animado cuando lo normal era que hubiese pasado del cejudo.

Se notaba que Naruto estaba más feliz y contento que de costumbre, casi todos lo atribuían al hecho de que por fin Sasuke había vuelto, pero ella sabía la verdad. Sabía que el motivo de su felicidad era Hinata.

El problema es que, evidentemente, ahora Naruto se acerca más a Hinata que antes, sin importar el hecho de que la gente les estuviera observando. No se besan delante de todos, eso es obvio, pero los demás notan que la relación entre ellos ha cambiado. Sakura temía de que Ino, Shikamaru o, peor aún, Neji, se dieran cuenta de que existe algo más que amistad entre esos dos.

Ella lanzó un suspiro. Si Naruto y Hinata no intentaban pasar más desapercibidos de ahora en adelante, su secreto será, en un futuro, un secreto a voces.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos, muy fuertemente.

-¡Tsudane-sama! ¡Llevo los informes que me pediste!

Al ver que no respondía, tocó otra vez la puerta, esta vez con más insistencia.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no encontrar a la Godaime ni a Shizune en la habitación. Observó el desorden descomunal que había encima de su mesa, lleno de hojas y libretas desparramadas por todo el lugar. Una botella de sake vacía estaba a un lado junto a un pequeño vaso de porcelana. Intentó poner sus informes de forma que no se desordenaran junto el montón de papeles que había encima de la mesa. Pero por desgracia una pequeña carpeta negra cayó al suelo esparciendo todo su contenido.

Sakura se agachó a recogerlo frustrada, rezando que no apareciera la Hokage de improviso, ya que solía enfadarse mucho si alguien entraba a su despacho sin su permiso.

Se sorprendió al ver un conjunto de fotos entre todos los papeles. Cogió la más grande y observó con curiosidad la imagen de un hombre de no más de veintitrés años. Su pelo era totalmente rubio, encrespado, y sus ojos eran azules como zafiros, que brillaban con un destello de inteligencia. Había algo en ese hombre que recordaba mucho a Naruto. Cogió una segunda foto y en esa vio al mismo hombre con tres adolescentes, que no debían de tener más de doce años. Sakura vio un rostro familiar en uno de los chicos. Su pelo era de un color plateado y corto y llevaba una máscara que le cubría su boca y su nariz.

-Kakashi-sensei…- murmuró ella atónita.

Estuvo un rato observando hasta que su mirada se dirigió hacia otra foto. En esa aparecía el mismo hombre rubio junto a una mujer preciosa de un pelo largísimo de color rojo intenso. Los dos tenían sus manos entrelazadas sonriendo de pura felicidad.

Sakura se fijó que ella estaba embarazada. Al reverso de la foto, se fijó en unas iniciales:

_K. Uzumaki_

El repentino sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la habitación hizo que ella se asustara.

_¡Oh no! ¡Si Tsunade-sama ve que estado hurgando en sus cosas me matará!_

Puso todas las hojas y las fotos dentro de la carpeta y la colocó rápidamente encima de la mesa, junto a los demás informes. Se acercó corriendo a la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí pero al oír la voz de la Hokage tan cerca la detuvo.

-¡Quiero que me expliques de una vez por todas por qué has hecho eso sin mi permiso!- Exlamó Tsunade furiosa.

Sakura corrió hacia la ventana pero dio un quejido de frustración al ver que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Hice lo que tú debías haber hecho como Hokage que eres.- respondió la voz dura de un hombre.

Sakura masculló al oír la voz y los pasos cada vez más cerca. Con un nudo en la garganta, la pelirosa se metió en el armario y se encerró justo en el momento que abrían la puerta del despacho.

Por una rendija pudo ver como Tsunade entraba dejando pasar a un hombre alto y anciano, que andaba erguido con la ayuda de su bastón. La mitad de su rostro estaba tapado con vendajes, cubriendo su ojo derecho y su frente. Una cicatriz en forma de cruz adornaba su prominente barbilla. Sakura le reconoció, era Danzou.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Encarcelar a Sasuke Uchiha es un despropósito!

Al oír el nombre de Sasuke, Sakura contuvo la respiración. Se mordió el labio, totalmente tensa, mientras una mano asía a su pecho. Apoyó su oreja en la puerta, intentando escuchar.

-¿Un despropósito?- dijo Danzou con severidad- Sasuke Uchiha es un traidor. Se unió voluntariamente a Orochimaru, que como tú bien sabes fue quien asesinó tú maestro, el tercer Hokage.

-¡Él ha matado a esa condenada serpiente! Que yo sepa, matar a un peligroso criminal no es considerado como un delito sino como un favor.- Replicó Tsunade mirando con furia al fundador de la Raíz.

-Por su culpa, ninjas de la hoja fueron gravemente heridos al intentar buscarle hace unos tres años- Rebatió él- Casi mata al jinchuriki.

-¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Tú nunca te has preocupado por Naruto! ¡ Fuiste uno de los primeros que querían acabar con él después de la muerte del Cuarto!- Los ojos de Tsunade brillaban de la rabia. Danzou le contuvo la mirada un buen rato. Luego miró al techo y lanzó un suspiro.

-Igualmente, el hecho de irse de Konoha sin el consentimiento de su Hokage, es considerado como una traición- Dijo al fin- Debes imponer justicia.

-¿Y qué pides que haga exactamente?- Preguntó Tsunade con hastío- ¿Qué le baje de rango? ¿Qué le obligue hacer trabajos comunitarios? ¿Qué lo encierre durante un mes? ¡Dime qué quieres!

Danzou lanzó una mirada fría a la Hokage. Sus ojo no había atisbo de compasión.

-Pido su ejecución.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Woooooooooooooooo aquí está capítulo nuevo!! Perdonad por la espera pero es que estos días he estado ocupadísima aparte que me he enganchado al photoshop, así que culpa mia TT, lo sientoooo**

**Espero vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Besotes para todos y muchas gracias!!**


	20. Capítulo 19

CAPÍTULO 19

**Disclaimer:Naruto no es de mi propiedad!!**

**Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, SuiKarin **

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-¡Venga deprisa!

El Anbu dio un empujón a Karin y ella trastabilló. Si no se hubiera agarrado a Suigetsu que iba delante de él, se hubiera caído al suelo.

-¿¡De qué vas!?- Chilló Karin fulminando al Anbu con la mirada.

-¡Silencio!- Contestó este.

Caminaron por más tiempo por las mazmorras de la ciudad, justo debajo de la sede central del edificio Hokage, zambulléndose en la espesa oscuridad de los subterráneos.

El guardia se paró de golpe en una celda y abrió la puerta de metal, que graznó con un molesto chirrido, rompiendo el silencio casi fantasmal del lugar.

-Adentro- Ordenó el Anbu mirando a los dos ninjas impasiblemente.

Suigetsu entró sin rechistar pero Karin opuso más resistencia, el guardia, ya harto, la cogió del antebrazo con fuerza.

-¡Ay! ¡Con más cuidado, bestia!

El Anbu hizo acopio de su mudez y la empujó con brusquedad hacia la oscuridad del calabozo. Karin cayó al suelo y la puerta se cerró con un estrépito.

-¿¡Es que no sabes que a las mujeres se les ha de tratar con gentileza, sinvergüenza!?- Chilló ella dando una fuerte patada a la puerta de metal- ¡Joder!

-¡Cállate de una vez, pesada! ¡Gritando no vas a conseguir nada!- Exclamó Suigetsu con fastidio. Karin le lanzó una mirada de furia.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calle ante tal situación!? ¿¡Es que no te has dado cuenta de que nos han encerrado!?

-¡Claro que me he dado cuenta idiota, no soy subnormal!

-¡Pues lo pareces!- Suigetsu la miró cabreado- ¿¡Es que no nos habían dicho que teníamos libertad de salir por la villa!? ¿Por qué ahora nos encierran?- Dio un puñetazo a la puerta y chilló hacia la ventanilla, agarrada a los barrotes- ¿¡Lo oís!? ¡Vuestra Hokage de mierda nos permitió salir! ¡A ver si os aclaráis, imbéciles!- Su voz resonó en un tenue eco a lo largo del pasillo exterior.

Estuvo observando un buen rato a ver si alguien se dirigía hacia ellos, pero al ver que no venía nadie Karin se sentó al suelo y se agarró sus rodillas.

-¿Dónde se han llevado a Sasuke? – Preguntó ella, preocupada, mirando al suelo.

-Ni idea- Respondió Suigetsu escuetamente y se adentró aún más en la celda dejando sola a Karin con sus pensamientos. No tenía ganas de hablar de Sasuke, ahora. Le fastidiaba que la pelirroja empezara su monocromático tema. Que si Sasuke esto, que si Sasuke lo otro, que pobre Sasuke… Y a él que lo zurzan, claro. Normalmente solía tener paciencia pero el hecho de estar encerrado en un sitio maloliente sin saber el motivo le fastidiaba demasiado. No era la primera vez que lo encerraban en una jaula pero en las veces anteriores él sabía el porqué: un asesinato, un robo, un atentado a la autoridad… No, esta vez no tenía ganas de aguantar a la pesada de Karin.

Se apoyó a una pared y cerró los ojos, intentando contener su ira. Sus oídos percibieron el zumbido sibilante del viento al entrar en las grietas de los muros, el sonido de las gotas de agua al entrechocar con el suelo, y había un sonido más… muy al fondo de la celda, parecía un débil gimoteo entrelazado con súplicas inteligibles.

Suigetsu se acercó poco a poco hacia el foco de aquel inquietante sonido, algo inseguro. Intentó contener los latidos de su corazón mientras que los gimoteos de alguien se hacían más audibles. Achinó los ojos, intentando ver a la oscuridad y le pareció ver la figura de un hombre sentado de cara a la pared con sus brazos tapando su rostro.

-Por favor, no, no lo hagas, por favor, para, no salgas, no salgas…

Suigetsu reconoció la voz

-¿Juugo?- se acercó más al chico y notó como el cuerpo le tensaba- ¡Karin! ¡He encontrado a Juugo!- Avisó a la pelirroja.

El castaño se incorporó de golpe y se abalanzó hacia Suigetsu, totalmente desesperado. Lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello y lo empujó a la pared. Suigetsu dio un quejido de dolor.

Karin se acercó alarmada.

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!?

-Suigetsu…- le llamó Juugo, su voz era quebrada y de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas- No puedo, Suigetsu, le necesito… Necesito a Sasuke pronto- Pidió él, suplicante- No puedo contenerlo más…Va a salir, está pidiendo sangre y yo no puedo dominarle!!

Suigetsu vio con horror como los ojos de Juugo brillaban con un destello dorado y como unas marcas negras iban devorando su rostro.

-¡Karin!¡Pide ayuda deprisa!- Pidió aterrorizado-¡ No voy a poder con él!

Karin miró con miedo a Juugo y después a Suigetsu. Se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la puerta y se asió a los barrotes con fuerza.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡Qué alguien nos ayude! ¡Se va a transformar!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-¿Cómo?- Los ojos castaños de Tsunade observaron atónitos a Danzou._

_-Ya me has oído bien._

_-¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco!? ¿Su ejecución? ¿¡Es que ya no recuerdas que Sandaime abolió la pena de muerte ya hace años?- Exlamó Tsunade._

_-Tú ya sabes que nunca he estado muy de acuerdo con algunas decisiones de Sarutobi- dijo él impasible._

_-¡Ni hablar!¡Hace años que se decidió que la pena de muerte solamente será cuando el consejo declare el Estado de Guerra!_

_-Ya estamos en guerra- Respondió Danzou- La Villa la Lluvia avanza con una rapidez endiablada. Ya han derrotado a los ninjas de la Hierba y dentro de nada dominarán a la Roca. Si siguen así no tardarán en llegar al País del Fuego- Su ojo negro miró a los ojos de Tsunade- Por lo que tengo entendido, es muy posible que la Lluvia intente hacer una alianza con la Arena._

_-La Arena tiene una alianza con la Hoja.- Le recordó Tsunade._

_-Alianza que seguramente romperá cuando vea el ejército de la Lluvia en sus fronteras. No creo que el Kazekage cumpla con su palabra. Es desleal- Sentenció él._

_-Eso lo dices porque Gaara es un jinchuriki- Espetó la Hokage lanzándole una mirada de rabia._

_-Razón de más para no confiar en él._

_-Confío más en el Kazekage que en ti. _

_Estuvieron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos, evaluándose en una batalla ocular. Después de un minuto Tsunade habló al fin._

_-Igualmente desertar de la villa tampoco es motivo de peso para motivar su ejecución. Como mucho estaría penado con tres años de cárcel._

_-Una traición desequilibra la balanza hacia la victoria o la derrota en tiempos de guerra. Un traidor es un enemigo más y encima, es un enemigo que conoce muy bien nuestros secretos. Condenar a un traidor a muerte es la mejor manera de demostrar a los demás como se castiga a los desertores. Es una amenaza necesaria para evitar un mal mayor.- Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio.- He pedido al Consejo para que estudien el caso. Si quieres impedir la muerte del Uchiha ya sabes a quien dirigirte. _

_Y al decir esto se fue del despacho con paso decidido._

_Tsunade se apoyó en la mesa mientras sus dedos apretaban el entrecejo con aspecto cansado. Estuvo un buen rato con esa postura hasta que dio un sonoro suspiró salió de sus labios carmesíes y sin mirar a un punto fijo dijo:_

_-Sakura, creo que te enseñé que es de mala educación espiar en conversaciones ajenas._

_La pelirosa salió de su escondite con expresión que se podía interpretar entre la vergüenza y la preocupación. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos turquesa parecían estar al borde del llanto. En vez de disculparse, ella suplicó:_

_-¡Sensei, por favor, no permita que maten a Sasuke!- Unas lágrimas cristalinas bajaban de su rostro- Ahora que por fin ha regresado…No pueden hacer esto…_

_Tsunade no dijo nada, sino que cogió su botellita de sake y vertió todo el contenido en un pequeño vaso de porcelana. Hubo un tenso silencio mientras la Hojage bebía el licor, con su mirada pensativa hacia la ventana, observando el cielo azul. Sakura apretaba nerviosa las uñas a las palmas de su mano con tanta fuerza que ya le dolían._

_-Esto ha sido algo inesperado- Respondió Tsunade al fin.- Sakura… - Llamó a su alumna. Sakura la miró con atención. Ante la mirada tensa de la pelirosa, la Hokage sonrió- No dejaré que nada malo le ocurra a Sasuke, haré todo lo posible, ten mi palabra- le dijó en tono tranquilizador._

_Sakura sonrió aun dudosa y se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-Pero prométeme algo- Pidió Tsunade con tono serio- Júrame que no dirás una palabra de esto a Naruto._

_-Pero él tiene derecho a…_

_-¡Júramelo!-Le cortó la Godaime- Necesito que nadie se entrometa para poder actuar con rapidez, además- Ella profirió un suspiro- Naruto ya ha sufrido bastante…_

_Sakura asintió con la cabeza muy insegura._

Sakura suspiró ante el recuerdo de su conversación con su maestra, aún no entendía la decisión de esconder todo el asunto a Naruto, según ella, Tsunade le sobreprotegía demasiado. Le dolía no poder explicarlo a nadie y no poder desahogarse del tema. Ante el pensamiento de que el Consejo pudiera decidir la ejecución de Sasuke, aún sin el consentimiento de la Hokage, hacía que su pecho se contrajera produciéndole un dolor horroroso.

Por eso, para quitar tales pensamientos que le perjudicaban, se había propuesto investigar algo del pasado de Naruto. Quizás no debía entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, pero al encontrar una foto de los padres de Naruto hizo que una abrumadora curiosidad le invadiera. Por lo que ella sabía, Naruto no sabía nada de sus padres, ni siquiera sus nombres, y parecía que a él no le importara en absoluto ya que nunca hizo algún intento para descubrir quienes eran. Ella sospechaba que en el fondo le daba terror descubrir que sus padres en realidad estaban vivos y que le habían abandonado, o quizás, no quería saber detalles de una familia que nunca tuvo, ya que eso le pondría triste. Y ella no le culpaba por ello.

Había llegado a la sala de archivos del edificio Hokage. Como era de esperar, allí estaba Shizune que ordenaba unos informes del hospital junto con los expedientes de cada enfermo que atendían en la clínica. Cuando la pelirosa cerró la puerta, Shizune la miró y sonrió.

-¡Hola Sakura!- Saludó ella con jovialidad- ¿Tsunade-sama te ha pedido que busques algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Err… sí- Mintió ella- M-me pidió el expediente de un ninja…- Dijo no muy convencida.

-Dime su apellido.

-Uzumaki- soltó ella. Al ver que Shizune fruncía el ceño se dio cuenta que había cometido un error.

-¿Para que quiere el expediente de Naruto?- Preguntó ella muy extrañada.

-No, no es de Naruto- rectificó ella.- Es otro Uzumaki, su padre …- Por lógica, pensó que las iniciales que había encontrado en la foto seria del hombre rubio, ya que lo más normal es que el padre transmitiera el apellido al hijo.

Shizune entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. ¿Es que se había equivocado en algo?

-Sakura…-Dijo ella con tono severo- ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no quiero nada, es Tsunade-sama quien lo busca! – Al ver que Shizune se cruzaba los brazos y la miraba enfadada, suspiró- ¡Vale! ¡Sólo quería ver el expediente de los padres de Naruto! ¡Solamente eso!- Se delató, ya derrotada.

-¿Te lo ha pedido Naruto?

- Errr…No- Soltó Sakura con tono culpable.

-Entonces no te lo puedo dar- sentenció ella - ¡Hay que ver, Sakura! ¿¡A quién se le ocurre pillar información extraconfidencial!?- Exclamó ella exasperada- ¿Es que aún no te acuerdas de la bronca que te hecho Tsunade cuando te descubrió leyendo el archivo secreto del asesinato del clan Uchiha?

Y tanto que se acordaba. Aún tenía las cicatrices del entrenamiento posterior a eso. Ese día Tsunade de ensañó con ella.

-¡Venga Shizune! ¡Te lo pido por favor!- Suplicó ella juntando las palmas.

-¡Ni hablar! – Dijo ella muy resuelta. Al ver como Sakura hacía un mohín y ponía ojitos de cordero degollado suspiró- Lo único que te puedo dejar ver son los expedientes de nacimiento que están en el registro civil de la villa, es lo único que te puedo enseñar, no pidas más.

Sakura suspiró abatida.

-Esta bien… Pero una pregunta...- Shizune la miró con interés- ¿Cómo sabías que no buscaba información de los padres de Naruto para Tsunade?

Shizune sonrió

- Porque el apellido Uzumaki de Naruto viene de su madre, no de su padre, y eso Tsunade lo sabe muy bien ¡A ver si te enteras mejor de las cosas Sakura!- Vaya, entonces había cometido un error garrafal. Se sintió bastante tonta.

Como le prometió Shizune, ella le dejo el registro de nacimientos pero no encontró nada del nacimiento de ningún Uzumaki salvo Naruto. Parecía que su madre no era nativa de Konoha y que se hubiera mudado a la villa por la guerra, como muchas familias hicieron años antes. Eso no hacía más que dificultar las cosas. Y del padre de Naruto no podía buscar ya que no sabía el apellido y estaba segura que obtendría una negativa si lo preguntaba a Shizune.

Pensó si debería preguntárselo directamente a Tsunade. Desechó esa idea inmediatamente, ya estaba bastante enfadada por pillarla escuchando a escondidas que ahora solo faltaba que descubriera que había estado hurgando en sus cosas. No, no quería tentar a la suerte.

Cogió el expediente de nacimiento de Naruto y lo leyó:

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Octubre_

_Grupo Sanguíneo: A positivo_

_Padre: Alto secreto Situación: Fallecido_

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué escondían con tanto recelo la identidad de su padre? Recordó la foto, se parecía mucho a Naruto, su pelo encrespado y rubio, sus ojos azules…¿Quién era él en realidad? Ese misterio no hacía más que acrecentar su curiosidad. Continuó leyendo la ficha:

_Madre: Kushina Uzumaki _

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, esto no se lo esperaba en absoluto

_Situación: Desaparecida_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata caminaba feliz al lado de Naruto por las calles concurridas de la ciudad. Había pasado dos horas increíbles con él, a las afueras de la villa a orillas del lago. Se acarició sus labios y sonrió con satisfacción. Aún sentía el calor de sus besos, fue una lástima que el ruido de unos niños rompieran esa armonía y felicidad transitoria y tuvieran que volver a Konoha, a la cruda realidad, donde debían de fingir que no había nada entre ellos. Hinata suspiró de resignación, y no le ayudaba mucho a su humor al ver un montón de parejas que se cogían de la mano, felices, sin esconderse y sin importar el que dirán cuando ella deseaba hacer lo mismo con Naruto. Otra vez tenía motivos de odiar formar parte del clan Hyuuga, una familia conservadora y retrógrada.

Miró con anhelo la mano del rubio, deseando cogerla. Tímidamente se acercó a él y sus dedos chocaron con el brazo de Naruto. El rubio la miró sobrecogido mientras un rubor inundó su rostro al darse cuenta de las intenciones de ella. Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

Naruto sonrió pícaramente y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Hinata. El corazón de Hinata tamborileó con fuerza.

-¡Hola jefe!

Hinata se apartó de Naruto pegando un chillido y el rubio cayó de culo. Un Konohamaru sonriente miraba divertido a Naruto mientras éste le lanzo una mirada matadora.

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- Espetó el rubio de muy malhumor.

-¡Jolines jefe! ¿Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y tu me saludas así?- se quejó Konohamaru. Entonces se fijó en Hinata y una sonrisa picarona surcó de sus labios, agarró a Naruto a un lado y le susurró a su oído- Vaya, vaya…¿Esa es tu novia eh? Es más mona que la del pelo chicle. ¡Esa era una bruja!

-Je,je,je sí es mi nov…¡No!-Rectificó Naruto justo a tiempo- ¡Pero qué cosas dices! ¡Solamente somos amigos!- Mintió el rubio bastante mal. Konohamaru no parecía convencido.

-¡A mi no me engañes, sois novios! ¡Anda que no se nota!¡Qué te la comes con los ojos!

Hinata se ruborizó mucho mientras Naruto sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado y rojo, negándolo todo.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- Rugió Naruto intentando atrapar a Konohamaru, éste se apartó a un lado con rapidez y juntó las manos formando sellos, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- Gritó. A su lado apareció una copia suya. Konohamaru se ruborizó un poco.

-¡No te atrevas hacer la técnica erótica con Sasuke y Sai!- Le advirtió Naruto con cara de asco- ¡Por tu culpa tuve pesadillas durante días!

Los dos Konohamarus desaparecieron en un rastro de humo. Pero no aparecieron las figuras de Sasuke y Sai como Naruto se había temido, sino en su lugar apareció una Hinata totalmente desnuda y despampanante abrazada de forma sugerente a un Naruto desnudo con mirada sensual.

La auténtica Hinata ante la imagen de ella misma desnuda junto a un Naruto provocador hizo que estuviera al borde de un colapso. Con el rostro totalmente rojo, tuvo que agarrarse a una pared para no caerse. El auténtico Naruto estaba chorreando sangre desde su nariz mientras levantaba un pulgar hacia Konohamaru con una mirada que decía claramente _Te has superado, tío._

Konohamaru deshizo la técnica y sonrió con orgullo. Hinata aún estaba apoyada en la pared apunto de desmayarse, se iba a caer pero alguien la agarró justo a tiempo.

Era Neji que la miraba con rostro grave.

-¡Neji-kun!- Exclamó ella entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Naruto tragó saliva muy incómodo y miró fugazmente a Konohamaru. ¿Había visto la técnica erótica?

Neji no miró al rubio sino que sus ojos blancos miraron a Konohamaru de forma severa.

-¿Tú no eres el nieto de Sandaime?-Preguntó.

-S-sí…-Respondió Konohamaru totalmente paralizado. Los ojos del Hyuuga le habían producido un incómodo estremecimiento.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí, Neji-kun?- Preguntó Hinata intentando que su primo no notara su nerviosismo. Éste miró primero a la Hyuuga y luego a Naruto con suspicacia. Konohamaru suspiró de alivio al ver que ahora el Hyuuga no tenía puesta su atención en él.

-Tú padre te busca. Quiere que entrenes con él- Respondió escuetamente.

Hinata palideció y Naruto la miró muy preocupado y afligido, algo que no paso desapercibido para Neji, que frunció el entrecejo.

-H-hasta luego, Naruto-kun…-Se despidió ella formalmente con los labios encogidos por el miedo.

Naruto hizo el amago de abrazarla pero se acordó de que Konohamaru y Neji estaban allí. Apretó los puños con fuerzas mientras con una mirada triste dijo:

-Nos vemos Hinata…

Ella le miró por última vez, indecisa, y se fue. Neji miró un buen rato a Naruto, muy pensativo, y luego se marchó con su prima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Él corría en busca de una luz entre toda aquella densa oscuridad. Sus pies chapoteaban en un líquido pegajoso. Al reconocer el olor a óxido y a sal su rostro e contrajo de terror al darse cuenta que andaba a través de charcos de sangre._

_El miedo le contrajo la respiración y cayó al suelo ensuciándose todo el rostro y el torso de sangre y barro. Unas terribles nauseas hicieron que su cuerpo arqueara profiriendo una mueca de súbito asco._

_A lo alto brilló de pronto una luna de color rojo que brillaba como el fuego. Ante la luz fantasmagórica vio con horror un montón de cadáveres y cuerpos desmembrados a su alrededor. Caras conocidas y familiares le observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par en un rictus de dolor y sufrimiento. _

_Pero era los cuerpos de sus padres quien hizo que de su boca saliera un grito de angustia. Estaban allí, delante suyo, con la misma posición que los había encontrado en ese fatídico día. Su padre echado encima de su madre con su último gesto protector. Unos cuervos negros revoloteaban a su alrededor emitiendo graznidos ensordecedores._

_Intentó acercarse a ellos a rastras, con debilidad mientras de sus ojos negros como ónices brotaban lágrimas amargas. El dolor y la angustia se hicieron patentes en su cuerpo, con la misma intensidad que aquel día. _

_El sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo detuvo de golpe. El rostro de dolor de Sasuke se convirtió en una mueca entre la ira, el odio y el miedo. Itachi se acercó a él con una expresión de júbilo, sus ojos rojos brillaban más que la luna roja, mostrando un deseo indomable._

_Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos. Púrpura contra el negro. Las manos de Itachi agarraron la barbilla de su hermano. Una gota de sudor resbaló en la frente de Sasuke. Itachi sonrió de forma perturbada._

_-Dame tus ojos…- Susurró peligrosamente mientras sus dedos se acercaban al ojo izquierdo de Sasuke._

Sasuke despertó chillando de dolor en su celda mientras se tapaba fuertemente su ojo izquierdo. Una lágrima de sangre surcó de su ojo derecho.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Aquí el capítulo 19 , he tardado bastante en subirlo, he tenido el ordenador roto, bastantes días.**

**Me ha hecho ilusión al ver que todos seguias enviandome reviews, Eso hace que aumente mis ganas de seguir esta historia, ya que ver que a vosotros os gusta me hace muy feliz **

**Besos para todos y muxísimas gracias :**


	21. Capítulo 20

-¡Esto no tiene sentido

**Disclaimer: No soy Kishimoto, si lo fuera viviría en Japón y estaría comiendo todo el día sushi XDD**

**Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, SuiKarin **

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!

-¡Pues claro que lo tiene, el Uchiha es un traidor!-Exclamó uno de los líderes del clan Matsumoto, curiosamente, una familia que siempre envidió del alto estatus del Clan Uchiha.

-Pedir su ejecución por traición me parece bastante desproporcionado- Dijo otro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto, además recordemos que es el último Uchiha- corroboró uno más.

La sala era un hervidero de discusiones y peleas. Por la reacción de la mayor parte del salón estaba claro que cuando Danzou dijo que había hablado con el Consejo del asunto solo se refería a los dos más ancianos, los compañeros de Sarutobi. A diferencia de los demás, ellos estaban sentados, con expresiones impertérritas y ajenos al debate. Tsunade fue lista al solicitar una reunión del pleno. Sonrió internamente cuando vio como Danzou fruncía el ceño al ver que muchos se oponían a su petición. Por desgracia, también había una buena parte que pedían a gritos la ejecución del Uchiha.

-¡SILENCIO!-Gritó la Hokage.

Todos callaron, algunos de mala gana y refunfuñando, y prestaron atención a Tsunade. Ella respiró hondo y después miró a los dos ancianos con determinación.

-Al ver que en este Consejo aún no está de acuerdo, voy a proponer algo en que la mayoría darán su conformidad.

"Menos Danzou, seguramente"

La mujer anciana miró a Tsunade con seriedad, seguramente ya se intuía que era.

-¿Qué nos propones?- Preguntó el anciano, el mejor amigo de Sarutobi.

Tsunade sonrió

-Un juicio.

Danzou frunció los labios con disgusto.

-¿Cuando te refieres a juicio, es que estás pensando en los Jueces, no? – Preguntó la anciana.

-Exacto-confirmó la Hokage

Los Jueces eran un poder independiente al Consejo, su función principal era juzgar los casos más controvertidos y en que el Consejo no supiera solucionar. Eran los mejores en dar soluciones con imparcialidad y objetividad, ya que vivían a las afueras de Konoha y por tanto no estaban al tanto de las querellas políticas en la villa, así que nunca se ponían a favor de una parte en concreto. Ni siquiera Danzou pudo entrometerse en sus asuntos, aunque ya lo intentó en el pasado de forma insatisfactoria.

Los labios carmesíes de Tsunade sonrieron al ver que todos los miembros del Consejo daban su apoyo con unanimidad. Y ella sería la encargada de defender al Uchiha en la vista y no pensaba perder contra Danzou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tosió con fuerza y un reguero de sangre salió de su boca. Sus manos temblorosas asían con fuerza la herida, intentando tapar la hemorragia. Notaba las pulsaciones allí donde su hermano le había golpeado, como si un segundo corazón palpitara con más fuerza. Cada vez le costaba respirar, ahogándose en su propia sangre, mientras la vista se le nublaba y la oscuridad invadía su mente._

_¿Así de fácil?- pensó desesperado- ¿Me voy a morir tan fácilmente? ¿Es que no ha servido para nada estos años de entrenamiento?_

_Volvió a toser, el sabor de su propia sangre le producía arcadas._

_Madara tuvo un hermano- Oyó la voz de Itachi retumbante, intentó localizar por el sonido donde se hallaba su hermano, pero el eco que producía su voz se lo impedía- Al igual que él había dominado el mangekyo Sharingan. Era poderoso, no tanto como su hermano mayor, pero sí mucho más que cualquier ninja de la hoja._

_Notó que su respiración se aceleraba, intentando inspirar todo el aire que podía con dificultad._

_-A diferencia de Madara, él no abusó del poder del Mangekyo Sharingan.-Continuó explicando Itachi, indiferente al sufrimiento de Sasuke- El Sharingan es un arma de doble filo. Consigues un poder letal para vencer a tus enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo devora tus ojos lentamente. Al final la oscuridad te invade, y aquellos ojos que tanta fuerza te dieron se convierten en una herramienta inútil._

_Cada vez le costaba más permanecer consciente. Notaba como sus párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder escuchar lo que decía su hermano._

_-Por eso, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Madara mató a su hermano sin contemplaciones.-Susurró Itachi con voz amenazante- Le sacó sus ojos y se los implantó, dando a su Mangekyo Sharingan un poder ilimitado._

_A pesar de su vista borrosa, vio al fin la figura de Itachi acercándose a él. Un destello rojo resplandeció en sus ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que mataron a su familia. El odio recorrió en el cuerpo de Sasuke como un mortal veneno. _

_-Me has decepcionado un poco Sasuke…-Dijo Itachi- Pensaba que matarías a tu mejor amigo. Si lo hubieras conseguido hubieras tenido alguna oportunidad contra mí. Sin el mangekyo Sharingan no puedes derrotarme._

_Sasuke quería responder. Quería decirle que no quería ser como él, que no utilizaría los mismos sucios trucos que él para conseguir poder, que no los necesitaba. Pero el sufrimiento que padecía se lo impidió y solamente pudo rechinar los dientes en una mueca de dolor mientras su mano apretaba con más fuerza su herida._

_Pero no importa.-Continuó Itachi- Tus ojos siguen siendo fuertes y me servirán._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos al ver como su hermano se acercaba a su rostro. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, intentó gritar pero el terror le paralizó. Solamente sintió un dolor terrible a su ojo izquierdo y después siguió la oscuridad._

Se despertó sobresaltado y se apretó con fuerza su ojo izquierdo. La ansiedad aplastaba su pecho como una losa mientras tenía un horrible nudo en el estómago. Su respiración era entrecortada y sentía que el pánico invadía a su cuerpo. Se recostó de nuevo en la suave almohada e intentó suspirar. Intentando serenarse y dominar el miedo.

Al notar que su cuerpo no temblaba tanto como antes, observó otra vez la habitación que permanecía recluido. Una celda de color blanco, sin una ventana que le dejara observar el exterior. Al lado, había una mesilla con una palangana llena de agua. Se levantó de la cama y se lavó la cara.

Alzo la vista y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Una vez más suspiró de alivio al ver su ojo izquierdo intacto. No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas sobre su pelea contra su hermano, a decir verdad era lo único en que soñaba. Las palabras de Itachi aún retumbaban en su mente con fuerza, haciendo que nunca se olvidara de su odio y su sed de venganza.

A pesar de tener el ojo intacto, si notaba que le molestaba. A veces se despertaba como consecuencia de un intenso dolor y se asustaba al ver que de su ojo le salía una lágrima de sangre. Por suerte, eso no duraba demasiado, y cada vez le ocurría con menos frecuencia. Así que dejó de preocuparse.

Su estómago rugió de hambre. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que hacía horas que no comía. Miró la rendija de la puerta, esperando a que viniera el carcelero para que le trajera la comida. Al ver la bandana de la Hoja en la frente de ese hombre se dio cuenta que había vuelto a Konoha. Recordó con dificultad el rostro de Sakura y Naruto, después de su pelea contra Itachi. Por un momento se confundió y vio el rostro de su madre en vez del de la pelirosada. En ese momento pensó que por fin había muerto. Pero el pelo de su madre se aclaró y los ojos negros y amables de su madre se transformaron en un bello color verde jade. Reconoció enseguida el rostro preocupado de Sakura y, sin saber porqué, sonrió al verla.

Pero ahora recordaba los rostros de sus otrora compañeros con ira y resentimiento.

-¿Por eso me habéis traído a Konoha, para meterme en una cárcel?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerró los ojos ante la intensa luz del Sol al salir del hospital. Naruto suspiró derrotado ya que no le dejaron ver a Sasuke, según la enfermera le estaba haciendo unas pruebas médicas y no sabía cuánto durarían.

Así que, sin nada que hacer, visitó a la maestra de Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, que hacía ya dos días que había tenido al niño y se estaba recuperando de un parto complicado. En la habitación se había encontrado con Shikamaru al lado de ella, observado con rostro pensativo al niño en que en un futuro cercano se convertiría en su pupilo. Estuvo un buen rato muy entretenido hablando con él y con Kurenai, hasta que una de las enfermeras entró con cara de malas pulgas diciendo que ya se había acabado las horas de visita. Shikamaru se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue encendiéndose un cigarrillo por el camino.

Sus ojos azules miraban a los sucios adoquines de la ciudad, no muy pendiente de lo que ocurría alrededor. Estaba preocupado por Sasuke porque no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera si ya había despertado de su largo periodo de inconsciencia. Y también estaba preocupado por Hinata, que se había ido a ver a su padre. No le conocía personalmente pero pudo entrever algo de su duro carácter al ver como Hinata palidecía cada vez que le nombraban, o cuando Neji entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que debía de verle.

Según Kurenai- sensei, era un padre que despreciaba a su propia hija y que la sometía a duros entrenamientos, humillándola y avasallándola sin arrepentimiento alguno. Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, de buena gana hubiera acompañado a Hinata a ver a su padre, encarándose con él y animándola a ella, pero la advertencia de Shino de mantener su relación en secreto le impedía protegerla. Quizás si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos las cosas empeorarían y seguramente no tendría posibilidad alguna de estar juntos.

Caminó hacia las afueras de la villa, dirigiéndose hacia un hermoso lago, de aguas cristalinas, el cual en sus orillas crecían hermosas flores de distintos colores que embellecían el paisaje.

Bajo un enorme melocotonero en flor, se encontraba sentado Sai, que dibujaba, concentrado, el horizonte, sus ojos negros no parecían perder detalle alguno mientras difuminaba con sus dedos un trozo de la pintura.

-Hola Sai –Saludó Naruto con voz monocorde.

Sai levantó la vista y le miró con su típica sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Hola pichafloja.

-¡Cómo que pichafloja! ¿¡No puedes saludar con normalidad!?

-Según el libro a los amigos hay que darles un mote gracioso- Dijo Sai como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¡Pues elije otro mote!- Exclamó Naruto refunfuñando.

Sai acercó su mano a su barbilla, pensando.

-¿Qué tal renacuajo?- dijo al fin.

-¡Olvídalo! Ya veo que no serás capaz de elegir un nombre normal- Dijo el rubio derrotado mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro

Sai volvió a su tarea, empezó a sacar más lápices de colores de su mochila y se puso a pintar. Mientras, Naruto estaba recostado en el tronco del melocotonero mirando con aire ausente los pétalos de las flores sin decir palabra.

Ante el peculiar silencio del rubio, Sai dejó de dibujar y le miró preocupado. Estaba claro que esperaba la habitual verborrea del rubio y su silencio le había sorprendido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Mintió Naruto sin dejar de mirar las aguas cristalinas del lago, con rostro impertérrito.

Sai volvió de nuevo a pintar, aunque sus ojos miraban de vez en cuando a Naruto, inseguro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Preguntó con voz trémula al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué?- Respondió escuetamente no dejando de mirar el paisaje.

-¿Qué es el amor?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y dejó de observar el reflejo de los rayos de Sol en las aguas tranquilas y miró a Sai sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-He intentado dibujar ese sentimiento, pero no lo entiendo. Pensé que como tú quieres mucho a Hinata sabrías responderme- Explicó Sai inocentemente. Como un niño pequeño que intentaba entender algo tan obvio pero que él no veía.

-P-pues a ver…- Naruto se rascó la nuca, pensando detenidamente- Es como…esto…¡Jolines! A ver como te lo explico…

Sai esperó pacientemente, sus ojos negros miraban a Naruto con curiosidad.

-E-es un sentimiento muy peculiar hacia una persona en especial- dijo Naruto intentando explicarse- Te preocupas mucho por ella, para ti ella es la persona más importante. Con solo estar a su lado te pones muy feliz y el tiempo pasa muy deprisa.

-Yo pensaba que eso también ocurría con los amigos- Dijo Sai.

-Bueno sí, eso también lo sientes con los amigos, pero con Hinata es algo más- Naruto apartó la mirada y se ruborizó de golpe- Sientes algo más…

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Sai sin darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo Naruto.

-P-pues cada vez que estoy con ella siento como un hormigueo muy extraño en mis tripas.

-¿No será hambre?

-¡Hombre, no! ¡Qué no es eso! –Negó Naruro- Además el corazón te late muy rápido y cuando estoy con ella me siento como si estuviera en una nube. Aunque últimamente también siento algo distinto…- Cada vez Naruto se estaba poniendo más rojo.

-¿Algo distinto?

-Sí, siento unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y…

-¿Y?

Naruto se retorcía las manos, muy nervioso, mientras su rostro cambiaba de una tonalidad rosada a un color granate intenso. Sai vio esa parte desconocida para él de Naruto como algo adorable y muy gracioso.

-P-pues…¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya me parezco a ero-sennin! ¡Y encima el puñetero de Konohamaru hace la técnica erótica en mis narices utilizando la imagen de Hinata que ya no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza! ¡Soy un pervertido!- Soltó de pronto el rubio mientras se agarraba el cuero cabelludo, desesperado.

Sai lo miró confundido por un momento hasta que dio una palmada como si ya entendiera lo que pasa.

-¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Quieres tocarle las tetas!- Exclamó como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Serás basto!-Gritó Naruto, quería enfadarse con él pero con la sangre resbalándose por la nariz no parecía muy amenazador.

-La verdad es que ella tiene unas tetas enormes.-Continuó Sai

-¡Es verdad! Y cuando me abraza siento que se aplastan en mi pecho, son tan blanditas que…¡Mierda! ¡Me estás haciendo decir barbaridades!

Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo, bueno, más bien era Naruto quien estaba gritando, farfullando cosas como "que él no era un guarro" o que "el respetaba a Hinata", mientras Sai sonreía.

El Sol ya se empezaba a poner y Naruto se levantó y se despidió de Sai diciendo que tenía hambre y que se iba a cenar.

Sai se despidió con la mano mientras observaba absorto como el rubio se alejaba. Cogió su cuaderno de dibujo y hojeó unas cuantas páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. En él aparecía un dibujo en que un muchacho de pelo negro y tez muy pálida daba una flor roja a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules zafiros. Las mejillas de Sai se tiñeron de un color rosado.

-A quién yo más aprecio es…

Un sonido seco le alertó y miró hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando un gesto amenazador. Un Anbu con la máscara de un gato y de pelo negro y muy largo se acercó a él.

-Danzou-sama te busca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de sus pasos y el traqueteo constante de su bastón resonaban en el largo pasillo de piedra. Llegó al laboratorio con una exhalación, su ojo al descubierto destellaba de rabia y furia y su boca se frunció en una mueca de ira.

-Maldita Tsunade…-Masculló Danzou. Había pocas posibilidades de que ajusticiaran al Uchiha si existía tal juicio. Debía de moverse rápido si quería adelantarse a la Hokage. Menos mal que ya había mandado a llamar uno de sus mejores soldados.

Un Anbu de la Raíz se acercó a él y le habló:

-Señor, hemos descubierto que las propiedades del sello maldito de Orochimaru derivan de ese muchacho- Señaló a Juugo, que estaba atado con cadenas a una camilla. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillo y su piel era oscura. Gritaba y farfullaba cosas inteligibles mientras intentaba escapar en vano.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos?-Preguntó Danzou mirando a Karin y a Suigetsu que permanecían inconscientes con graves contusiones y hematomas en sus cuerpos.

- Los hemos encontrado así en la celda, se ve que se transformó de golpe y los atacó. Además el ninja de pelo azul…

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Fue un miembro de la Raíz anteriormente.

Danzou miró a Suigetsu con curiosidad, se acercó a él y su mano cogió el rostro del muchacho mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Sí, ahora me acuerdo- Murmuró Danzou- Este chico desapareció sin dejar rastro, pensé que había muerto. ¿Así que estaba con Sasuke? ¡Que casualidad!

-Señor entre sus pertenencias hemos encontrado algo que será de su interés- Dijo el Anbu, sacando un misterioso rollo anaranjado de la mochila de Suigetsu.

Danzou se acercó y cogió el rollo con ceremonia. Sus ojos abrieron de hito en hito al ver la firma del Cuarto Hokage.

"¿¡De dónde lo habrá sacado!?"- Pensó Danzou aún sorprendido- "Esto desapareció hace años junto al cadáver de Namikaze"

Estuvo buen rato observando las letras cursivas de la firma de Yondaime hasta que el sonido de unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Sai se arrodilló ante Danzou, con su habitual sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

-¿Me habíais llamado, mi señor?

-Sí, a partir de ahora tienes una nueva misión y la deberás de cumplir con suma rapidez.

Sai miró a Danzou con seriedad. Sus ojos negros no demostraban ningún sentimiento, su sonrisa desapareció.

-Quiero que mates a Sasuke Uchiha.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Y Aquí capítulo nuevo, Aleluya!! Esta vez he tardado mucho, pero es que los examenes de septiembre me tienen muy ocupada, sorry U.U**

**Espero que este capi os guste como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo ;)**

**Por cierto lo que está en cursiva es un flashback de lo que pasó en la pelea (una pequeña parte) entre Itachi y Sasuke, no es un sueño, ok? XD**

**Weno nos vemus en el siguiente capítulo y gracias a todos x los reviews!!**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:Naruto no es de mi propiedad!!**

**Pairings: Naruhina, Sasusaku, SuiKarin ^^**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

_Ella estaba de pie, delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero, mirando su alta figura con extrañeza. Su piel pálida estaba tapada con un albornoz de satén negro, que se adhería a ella como si una segunda piel se tratara. _

_-Hinata._

_Reconoció esa cálida voz en seguida. Notó como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por detrás. Los cabellos rubios de él rozaron su rostro. Ella sintió un escalofrío muy placentero. Miró de nuevo al reflejo del espejo y vio la imagen de ella y la de él, se ruborizó al ver que él estaba detrás de ella completamente desnudo._

_-N-naruto-kun- Murmuró ella con voz muy baja poniéndose una mano en el pecho, que bombeaba sonoramente._

_Él no respondió sino que acarició con su nariz su cuello blanco como el marfil. Ella profirió un gemido muy débil ante ese contacto. Sus dedos se entrelazaron a los dedos de ella, mientras que con su boca besaba con suavidad el hombro de ella e iba subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su mejilla. Ella quiso girar el rostro para buscar urgentemente sus labios pero él no la dejó. Notó su aliento cálido en su oreja._

_-Te deseo…- Dijo con un ronroneo. Ella notó como su piel se erizaba mientras que sentía un delicioso hormigueo en su estómago._

_Él pasó la lengua por su oreja, con ansia, mientras la iba desnudando con cuidado. Ella notó como el roce suave de la prenda de satén desaparecía dejando percibir las sensaciones que provocaban al sentir la piel desnuda de él hacia la de ella, embargándola de un calor sofocante que curiosamente no la incomodaba para nada._

_Sus ojos blancos miraron de nuevo al espejo. Su corazón latió aún con más fuerza al ver su reflejo, al ver a través de él como Naruto la iba besando por su clavícula mientras iba acariciando su cuerpo con avidez. Sintió una extraña vergüenza mezclado con un sentimiento algo morboso que hizo que sus ojos brillaran con más deseo._

_-Naruto…-Dijo ella con un suspiro. Al notar como él mimaba sus pechos, pellizcando suavemente un pezón. _

_Naruto bajó su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella abrió sus piernas instintivamente permitiéndole su acceso. Notó como sus dedos rozaban en una parte que hizo que su cuerpo se convulsionase, al sentir una ráfaga electrizante de puro placer. _

_Ella gimió._

Pipip pipip pipip pipip pipip.

Con una mano perezosa apagó el despertador. Se incorporó a duras penas en la cama. Su pelo estaba revuelto y sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, molestos por la luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana. Oyó a lo lejos el trinar de los pájaros que anunciaban un nuevo día.

Ella resopló contrariada. Normalmente no solía tener el deseo de quedarse a dormir un rato más, consciente de las obligaciones que la esperaban ya de buena mañana. Pero ese día en concreto deseaba echarse un rato más, con la esperanza de que ese sueño continuara.

Hinata se ruborizó al recordarlo. Notaba que su cuerpo ardía con un calor sofocante, igual como lo hizo en su sueño, pero esta vez sentía además una incómoda sensación en su entrepierna. Una sensación que a veces notaba imperceptiblemente cuando estaba a solas con Naruto. Normalmente nunca le daba importancia… hasta el día de hoy.

Hinata desayunó con fuerzas redomadas, comiendo con una rapidez inusitada que hizo que su hermana, Hanabi, la mirara con extrañeza. Incluso notó los ojos de Neji que la taladraban con la mirada, pero ella hizo caso omiso. Por suerte, ese mañana su padre no desayunaba con ellos, así no podía echar la bronca por su falta de modales.

Se formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar la sesión de entrenamiento de ayer con su padre. Como era de esperar, ella perdió contra él con una facilidad abrumadora.

-¿¡Es qué no has aprendido nada!?- rugió su padre con rabia- ¿¡No te das cuenta de tú papel en el futuro en la familia Hyuuga!?

Por supuesto que se daba cuenta, pensó Hinata con pesar, esa responsabilidad tan grande y no querida para ella hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera con solo pensarlo. Tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros desde que era una niña la abrumaba.

-¡Fuiste la única que fue herida en la misión!-Siguió su padre mirándola acusadoramente- ¡Tu debilidad es una vergüenza para el clan! ¡Tu hermana nunca me ha dado un disgusto así!

Durante todo el sermón, Hinata pensó para cuando saldría alguna comparación con su hermana. Cada vez que su padre se enfadaba con ella siempre decía lo inútil que era y lo diferente que era a Hanabi, su hija preferida.

-¡Si tanto prefieres a Hanabi por qué no declaras de una vez que ella sea la heredera!- Chilló Hinata en un arranque de furia, harta del tema. Luego calló al ver lo lejos que había llegado, nunca había contestado así a su padre.

Hiashi le dio un bofetón tan fuerte que hizo que ella cayera al suelo. Hinata se incorporó débilmente, su mano tocaba su mejilla colorada por el golpe.

¡Nunca!- Escupió él. Su cuerpo temblaba de la ira-¡Nunca oses responderme así!¡Nunca!

Después de eso, él se marchó del dojo dando un fuerte portazo que hasta se estremecieron los cimientos de la casa. Ella permaneció sentada en el tatami a solas, aún con su mano en la mejilla, mirando al suelo incrédula.

Después de eso, ya no volvió a ver a su padre, y se alegraba de que fuera así, ya que no tenía fuerzas para encararse con él.

Cuando acabó su desayuno se levantó sin ceremonia alguna y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la salida de la mansión.

-¿¡Adónde vas!?- la detuvo Hanabi- ¡Padre no le gustará que te vayas antes del entrenamiento matutino!

-Ya me da igual- Soltó Hinata, dejando bocavierta a su hermana. Neji la taladró otra vez con la mirada. Seguro que él había oído la discusión con su padre y no la sorprendía. ¿Quién no hubiera escuchado semejante reyerta? Les dio la espalda a su hermana y a su primo y se fue hacia el exterior.

Ya no aguantaba más. No podía, al menos hoy, estar delante de su padre como si no hubiera pasado nada. Deseaba tranquilizarse y sobretodo, deseaba estar con Naruto. El recuerdo de su sonrisa era lo único que la apaciguaba en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como había esperado, encontró su figura erguida mirando con aire ausente el enorme monolito de piedra. Desde que conoció a su maestro, siempre le había visto cada mañana de pie ante la tumba. Su pelo gris le tapaba los ojos y su máscara le imposibilitaba ver su rostro. En esos momentos Kakashi-sensei parecía un elemento más del paisaje, inamovible e imperecedero.

Sakura se acercó insegura. Temiendo romper la mística aura de melancolía y nostalgia que siempre cubría a su maestro cuando éste observaba los nombres del sepulcro.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?- Soltó de pronto Kakashi sin ni siquiera girarse. Ella sonrió, su maestro siempre la reconocía aunque no la viera ni abriera la boca. Él ya notaba su presencia enseguida.

-Maestro Kakashi…-Empezó a decir ella con un tono débil de voz. No sabía como empezar la conversación. Recordó la foto de él de joven con su grupo y se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que podía ser para él recordarlos. Que ella supiera, nunca había mencionado ni hablado de sus antiguos compañeros de infancia, y tampoco nunca los había visto. No eran como los padres de Ino, Chouji o Shikamaru, que siempre habían permanecido unidos. No, seguro que Kakashi aún hubiera estado con ellos… si vivieran.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su maestro preocupado al ver el rostro compungido de Sakura.

Ella meneó su cabeza, intentando sacar esa triste conclusión. Lo que importaba ahora eran los sentimientos de Naruto y su felicidad, y por eso, aunque sonara muy cruel, debía de hablar del pasado de su maestro aunque a éste le doliera.

-¿Kakashi-sensei, su maestro fue el padre de Naruto? –Soltó ella de sopetón, convencida que lo mejor era ir al grano y no irse por las ramas.

Kakashi la miró por un momento sorprendido, pero luego frunció el ceño algo contrariado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Vi la foto de tu antiguo grupo en el despacho de Tsunade-sama. En él aparecía el padre de Naruto…-Respondió ella.

-¿Hurgaste en los archivos de la Hokage sin su consentimiento?

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras unos horribles remordimientos le azotaron en el pecho.

-No lo hice queriendo, lo encontré por casualidad- se excusó ella.

Kakashi suspiró.

-¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó él, otra vez dirigiendo su mirada al monolito de piedra.

-Es por Naruto.

-¿Te lo ha pedido él?

-No, no le explicado nada de la foto- respondió Sakura

-¿Entonces por qué quieres abrir viejas heridas, Sakura? Es mejor dejar las cosas como están. –Sentenció su maestro.

-¡Pero Naruto merece saber quienes son sus padres!-Exclamó ella- Él siempre ha vivido solo. Antes no me daba cuenta de ello, ni siquiera me importaba- Reconoció- Pero ahora me duele al recordar su cara triste en el parque, cuando un padre o una madre iba a recoger a sus hijos.- Sus ojos turquesa miraron a Kakashi con resolución- Él es mi mejor amigo, merece saberlo...

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio. El viento cálido mecía los cabellos de Sakura. Kakashi suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Y no crees que decirle la verdad causaría una nueva herida en su corazón?

Sakura le miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al igual que tú, yo también pensaba que debía de decir la verdad a Naruto- Dijo él- Pero Sandaime me pidió que no lo hiciera… y tenía razón. Si Naruto se hubiera enterado a la edad de los doce años quién era su padre lo más seguro es que hubiese ocurrido dos cosas, y las dos igual de contraproducentes. Podría haberle subido los humos, algo nefasto para un ninja en periodo de aprendizaje. Saber de quién era hijo no le hubiese ayudado en su entrenamiento- Sakura frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que decía su maestro- Por otra parte –Siguió él- y lo que seguramente hubiese ocurrido fuera que… Si le hubiese dicho quien era su padre, justo después de saber de que tenía el Kyuubi en su interior, lo más seguro es que le hubiera odiado.

-¿Por qué le habría…? – Preguntó Sakura en un murmullo, sin acabar la frase, totalmente desorientada.

Kakashi la miró a los ojos, con un semblante triste.

-Quería mucho a mi maestro, Sakura…No me hubiese perdonado nunca si por mi culpa Naruto le odiase. Él era una gran persona, la mejor de todas… No se merece algo así.

Ella agachó la mirada, sus ojos turquesa brillaban, al borde de las lágrimas. El tono amargo de Kakashi de esas últimas palabras le llegó al corazón. Pero aún así…

-Sensei… -empezó a decir ella, aún dubitativa- No solamente vi la foto del padre de Naruto. También descubrí que…-Tragó saliva- Kushina Uzumaki…. -Vio como el cuerpo de Kakashi se estremecía, ella continuó.- Se que ella aún está viva y Naruto debería de saber …

-Olvídalo, ya. -la cortó, tajante, Kakashi. En sus ojos había temor y tristeza a la vez- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba agazapada entre un mar de polvo y de pergaminos viejos. Buscando algo que sirviera de ayuda para el juicio que habría dentro de unos días. Aparte del Consejo y de Danzou, ella era la única que podía entrar en la Biblioteca secreta de la villa. Ya que como Hokage que era Tsunade tenía derecho de entrar allí.

En dicha biblioteca, se podía encontrar toda clase de documentos secretos, información que no era conveniente que se publicara ya que podría abrir otra vez antiguas rencillas entre clanes, que en teoría ahora ya estaban arregladas, además que se ensuciaría la reputación de Konoha.

Tsunade nunca tuvo interés de hurgar la biblioteca, ya que sabía de sobra que había secretos que era mejor no conocer. Y no deseaba descubrir los trapos sucios de Konoha, que conociendo a Danzou, seguro que había. Pero no tenía otro remedio. Quería encontrar todo lo relevante a los Uchihas, cualquier cosa que podría demostrar la inocencia de Sasuke y sobretodo, la importancia de su clan. De lo que ella recordaba de su abuelo, el primer Hokage, fue que le contó, cuando era muy pequeña, que los Uchihas fueron un pilar fundamental a la hora de crear la villa, y sin la participación de ellos, eso no hubiera pasado. Tsunade recordaba con toda claridad los ojos tristes al decir aquello, sabedora de que seguramente recordaba en ese momento a Madara, el Uchiha en que él mismo tuvo que eliminar por el bien de la villa.

Si pudiera demostrar la importancia de los Uchihas en el origen de Konoha a los Jueces, seguramente tendría más posibilidades de ganar y Danzou debería morder el polvo.

Al final encontró un sobre, con las letras rojas de Top Secret debajo del apellido Uchiha. Tsunade suspiró, aunque hubiera encontrado algo no sabía si sería algo bueno o malo para Sasuke. Y más teniendo en cuenta que en el sobre estaba adherida la firma de Danzou. Ella frunció el ceño.

Fue a coger el sobre, pero encontró otro documento a su lado que le llamó más la atención. En él reconoció la letra de su maestro Sarutobi y su sello, pero lo que más la extrañó fue el nombre del cuarto Hokage en él. En su mente apareció la imagen de Naruto. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el sobre y lo abrió.

De las hojas de papel se desprendió una foto que cayó al suelo cubierto de polvo.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver en el retrato un sarcófago vacío con el kanji de Cuarto adherido con tinta roja en la madera.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Perdón, perdón , perdón.**

**Esta vez me ha costado continuar, ya que últimamente ando MUY POCO inspirada. Me cuesta escribir, ains …**

**Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido, y espero que os haya gustado el Lime, es un anticipo para el Lemon ;)**


End file.
